Crescent Moon
by brandinm05
Summary: What if Jacob and the Quileute werewolves never showed up in the meadow that day to save Bella? What if Bella became a vampire and Edward wasn't the one to do it? Bella is turned and forced out of Forks, up North to the Denali clan. What happens next?
1. Nocturne

**A/N: For those of you whom are a wee bit confused, I've redone Crescent Moon and I feel that now its better than ever. I have my wonderful Beta to thank for that, Kikithebookworm- you're amazing!** **I do hope you enjoy the edits. Also, check me out on the twlighted forum :) Thanks loves!**

**Chapter One: _Nocturne_ as performed by Claude Debussy  
**

Much like the whimsical sound of a piano, the trees were rustling and swaying around me, causing a natural, beautiful cacophony of sound. The sunlight was peering down at me through the tree branches and lush, green leaves. For once, in a very long time, it wasn't raining. The relentless rainwater had ceased to pour for one day, and the trees had called to me. I knew it was stupid to be out in the middle of the woods, by myself, looking for something that would remind me of _him, _butI couldn't help myself- even if there had been recent bear sightings.

I had parked my trusty red Chevy on the berm, just off the beaten path. My coat swished as I walked, keeping time with the swaying of the lofty trees. My stomach growled and I chastised myself for not bringing anything to eat. Jacob would be sorely disappointed in my inability to follow his hiking rules. I could just hear him now, "Bells, you never, _ever_ go traipsing off into the woods without the correct provisions! Especially food!" I giggled to myself, thinking of how Jake never went _anywhere _without food, and stumbled over a tree trunk.

I had been walking, or rather stumbling, in the woods for a solid half hour and I still hadn't found anything that looked remotely close to our meadow. This last tumble made my fifth one and my hands and knees showed signs of wear and tear. Blood intermixed with dirt was caked to the heels of my hands, and I could feel the scratches oozing under my blue jeans. _Ten more minutes, then I'm going home! _ I continued walking, frustrated at my inability to find the meadow, my inability to stay clean, my inability to be graceful, and most of all, my inability to keep _him_ in my frail arms.

My soiled hands went up to my head and I started to pull my hair out, letting out a growl of frustration. I closed my eyes tightly and took several deep breaths. When I opened them, I looked around in wonder, taking in the natural scene before me. There was something about the particular spot I was standing that made an alarm go off in my head. I walked forward, ever so slowly, realizing that the trees I was surrounded by were all too familiar. I looked ahead and found that the trees came to a halt. I stepped out of the tree line and a smile so wide it made my cheeks hurt spread across my face. _I found it!_ I squealed with glee.

I ran out to the meadow, spinning in circles, positively elated. I was twirling, lost in my happiness when I noticed something seemed out of place—I felt the hairs on my neck stand straight up. Something was lurking in the shadows. My heart rate increased and my survival skills kicked in, _fight or flight? _ I stood stock still, unmoving. There was a rustle in the trees and several birds took flight. _If that's not a sign, I don't know what it is! _ I turned to run, to flee, when I heard a beautiful, velvety smooth voice call to me. I froze, slowly spinning to face him.

"My, my, if this isn't a surprise. What are you doing out here?" Laurent asked.

"I'm, um, looking for someone." I answered nervously. His red eyes, unnatural and freakish, pierced mine, making his intentions for me obvious. He was hungry. Suddenly, a voice in my head was screaming at me, telling me to lie to him, to somehow get away. Staring back at the man in front of me, I suddenly felt braver, bolder. According to _him, _I was too breakable, too _fragile. _When _he_ left me, he took with him what had made me so fragile- my heart, leaving me a wisp of a girl. I took a deep breath, refusing to continue being that same weak, wispy girl. I would be strong, brave, and bold. My eyes locked with his in a rebellious stare.

"Looking for someone in the middle of the forest, by yourself?" He stepped closer to me, and smiled. He started to circle me, like I was some sort of prey. Reaching out, he gracefully brushed my jaw line, his hand moving to my hair. My breathing picked up, as well as my heart rate. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest so hard it hurt. He drew a piece of my hair to his face and inhaled deeply. "James was right, you _do _smell enticing. So incredibly delicious." His red eyes were gleaming, it seemed like he was doing everything in his power to not kill me on the spot.

I was frozen, unsure of myself. Yet, I could not look away from those terrifying, blood red eyes. He had killed before, recently it seemed, and I knew he wouldn't falter to do it again. What bothered me most was that I felt willing, eager even, to accept this invitation. Being dead would take away the incessant pain that _he _left me with, the pure, inconceivable heartache, just because I was too _breakable. _ Looking into Laurent's cold red eyes gave me a new thought; a thought that could quite possibly be the solution to all my problems, and maybe, just maybe, a way to finally get what I wanted.

Gathering what courage I had I said, "I have a proposition to make," crossing my arms across my chest in an act of defiance. My breathing was heavy and ragged. I tried to control it, but failed.

"Oh? And what makes you think you are in any position to make a propositions?" the vampire retaliated. A smug smiled spread across his lips.

"I will willingly give you my blood," I said as he raised his brows, "if you turn me."

He scoffed, "Turn you?" The smile on his lips fell and he became serious, "You do realize how incredibly difficult it is to turn someone, do you not? The urge to drink is" he swallowed hard, "relentless." I nodded my head. "And your blood would be no exception." Again, he inhaled my scent. "You smell of strawberries and crème, a most delightful scent. I would enjoy drinking you dry." I shivered, but he continued. "Why should I turn you? What can you give me in return?" he asked. He moved closer to me, we were standing nose to nose and I could feel his breath on my lips. "What can you give me that will make me want to turn you?"

"I could be your mate." I whispered. I could offer no other service. My eyes raked over him, taking in every single detail of his body. He was tall, 6'1, and had a muscular, but lanky body, covered by tight jeans and a deep v-neck crème shirt. His skin was a deep chocolate, and yet, mildly pale. His jawbone was strong, and his nose small. His full lips had a tinge of pink to them. His hair was long and braided, but pulled back in a loose ponytail. I took another second to look him up and down, allowing my eyes to become clouded with lust. Knowing full well that he would need to believe me in order to get my way, I brought my hand up to his cheek and caressed it softly. I mustered up the sexiest, strongest voice I could, "I can tell that you are lonely, what with James and Victoria gone. Turn me and I promise to be yours to do with what you want." He stared at me for a second, his eyes wavering between awe and confusion. I couldn't believe he was seriously falling for this act. My mind became hazy with possibilities. His voice snapped me back to reality.

"_You_ could be _my_ mate? I beg your pardon child, but don't you belong to another vampire?" He voice was full of disbelief and doubt.

"Not anymore. He left me," my voice as nonchalant as possible. I dropped my eyes, focusing on his prominent collarbone, which jutted out of his low-necked shirt. My mind was resolute in this decision, but my heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. The words I spoke, although the truth, cut me like a knife, hurting more than ever. I started to tremble out of weakness and fear as I muttered, "He left me to die of old age," my eyes catching his, "never honoring what I wished for the most."

His voice was soft in my ear, "And what would that be, my dear?"

My heart fluttered, and I responded solemnly, "Immortality."

"Immortality is expensive. You pay not just with your life, but everything that goes with it: family, friends, memories." His voice was calculated and cold, as if he, for some reason or another, regretted being this beautiful creature.

My hand reached up to stroke his cheek, trying to console him. I gazed into his eyes, defiant and strong, "I will pay any price." His strong hand engulfed mine, as he nuzzled further into my touch. On the outside, I had hoped my façade of caring was working, but my insides were screaming, and I was fully revolted by this act of affection. I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat, knowing he would be able to smell it, and gave him a weak smile.

His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, softly speaking, "It would be such a shame if you succumbed too easily to my blood lust."

A shiver came across my spine and I stepped even closer, filling any space there was between us. Our bodies pressed against each other, and I repeated what I had said earlier. "I will pay any price." His eyes flashed open, no longer red, but black with lust and hunger. His hands glided up to cup my cheeks and he used his thumbs to tilt my head sideways, exposing my neck. My heart picked up, going as fast a hummingbird's wings. I could feel the blood drain from my face, but beneath all the feelings of horror, I was… excited. Elated. Thrilled. Eager. Ready. Most of all, I was willing.

"If you wish to die, who am I to tell you no?" He murmured. I felt his cool breath on my skin, causing goose bumps to flare up. I inhaled sharply and squeezed my eyes shut. I braced myself, knowing the pain that would come next would be unbearable. I felt his teeth sink into my neck and my eyes snapped open. I released a high-pitched scream as I felt the venom flow into my body. My blood was being pulled into his body, and I could feel my life force being sucked away. The venom was a contradiction in itself: icy cold as it burned it ways through my veins. My screams filled the air and I writhed in his grasp, but he held me tighter, growling. With each passing second, I felt my body becoming weaker and my mind fading. Memories flashed by, as if on a movie reel: memories of Charlie and Renee, my best friend Jacob, and of my one true love, my Edward. His beautiful, velvety smooth voice and crooked smile that made my cheeks turn a bright pink. Edward's golden eyes that I could stare into for hours and his unruly, curly hair that I dream of running my fingers through. I could almost hear his whimsical laugh. I could almost feel his cool touch taking away this unbearable, scorching pain. His name was the last word to come from my lips before succumbing to the fire and pain. His name was the last word I uttered as a human, and the last word I spoke before sinking into the black hole of oblivion.

**Please review =) you'll get another update verrrrrry shortly! Thanks!**


	2. Morning Passages

**Thanks to all of you who read the re-write of Chapter One. As promised- here's Chapter Two. Such a better version (Thanks to my wonderful beta- kikithebookworm- you're a doll!)**

**Chapter Two- _Morning Passages _as performed by _Philip Glass_**

"Edward." I breathed. I heard a low, menacing growl by my ear. I became vaguely aware of the cold body next to mine and the night sky above me before the burning pain took over once more. I screamed, thrashing on the ground. My entire body felt as if it was engulfed in flames, icy and hot all at once. I couldn't feel anything but the scorching pain, licking at every single inch of my body. I screamed once more, begging for it to stop before succumbing to the darkness.

_I was in my bedroom, sitting on my bed, listening to my lullaby that he had composed just for me. It was beautiful and moving, and made me feel every ounce of love he had for me. I heard a soft thump, and looked up, my eyes finding his golden orbs, and I was home. In seconds he was at my side, his hands in my hair and his cold, marble body next to mine on my bed. We talked and he laughed; it was soft, musical, a melody I could listen to forever. I was suddenly overcome by pain, screaming out, "Edward!" He brought his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks, kissing the tip of my nose._

"_Hush darling, it's almost over."_

"Don't leave me." I muttered. A cold shape next to me shifted closer. I felt a weight across my chest. Opening my eyes, I found bright, glittering stars above me. Again, the moment I became semi-conscious, the pain returned. The fire blazed across my body, making me cry out. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I felt icy cold fingers wipe them away. Soft lips kissed my forehead, but they were so cold against my flaming skin. I pushed them away. "No!" A growl made me recoil, and I began to shake. The burning ate away at every single molecule of blood in my body. I screamed and thrashed, flailing my arms. I felt someone restrain me before passing back out.

_I was on the beach, sitting on a piece of driftwood. The sun was setting and the waves were slowly lapping at the sand. My Jacob was seated beside me, radiating warmth. His arm was around my shoulders and I snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling deeply. He smelled of cinnamon, pine, and soap, but mostly, he smelled of sunshine. Mmmmm, my own personal bit of sunshine. I smiled wide and he returned the smile, and I was home. There was an itching in my chest, but I disregarded it. His smile faded and his eyes were wide with fear. "Jacob? What's wrong?" _

"_How could you Bella? How could you do this to me?"_

"_I…I..." The burning in my chest could no longer be tolerated and I screamed in pain. Jacob stood up and ran away. "No! Come back! It hurts!"_

"_Just a little while longer, love," a voice told me._

"I can't take it anymore." I whispered, panting. The burning had been replaced by a dull, stinging pain. The flames no longer licked at my body. Instead, knives were diving into my skin: my chest, my arms and legs, my scalp, even my gums. My teeth ached. My eyes fluttered open to find a gray sky. I slowly became aware of the wetness of my body, and how there was no longer a cold body next to mine. Mildly conscious, I sat up, my hands feeling my body, fingers running through my hair. _What am I doing here? _I wondered. It was then that I remembered my wish. I was becoming immortal- I was becoming one of them. My eyes focused, and I saw a man sitting nearby, under the cover of huge trees, watching me. A smirk spread across his face and his red eyes pierced mine as they had earlier. My eyes fluttered, my breath hitched, and I felt like I was falling. I collapsed back onto the ground, fading into darkness.

"_Bella, darling, you've changed." His voice was soft and sad._

_My eyes searched his. "I thought you would be happy?"_

_He shook his head, responding solemnly, "I never asked for this. You were supposed to grow old, Bella. You were supposed to have children and get married. Have a regular life. Instead you sold your soul to the devil."_

"_No! No, I, I… I did this for you! We can be together now!" He turned to leave, "No! Don't go! I need you! Please stay!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere," a musical voice called out to me. _

I felt my heart beat slowing. _Thump, thump, thump;_ _thump, thump, thump; thump, thump; thump, thump; thump; thump…. Thump. _Then it stopped. My heart stopped and blood was running cold through my veins. I no longer needed a beating heart. I no longer needed warm blood. I no longer needed to breathe.

"Wakey wakey, darling of mine," a sweet velvety voice called. I felt a strong hand brush my cheek. My eyes fluttered open. "You are mine now." A beautiful man was peering over me, his face just centimeters from mine.

Immediately, I jumped away from him, finally coming to my senses. At the same time, I was met with a sense of vertigo, very nearly falling over. My eyes grew wide as I realized what had happened. My hand slid to the part of my breast where my heart should have been beating. It was lifeless. I looked at my skin in amazement: I was _sparkling_. I giggled as if I were drunk. I took in everything that surrounded me: the sights, the sounds, the smells. It was like I couldn't concentrate on anything, but everything was so crystal clear. I suddenly felt this intense burning sensation in the back of my throat that went all the way down to my stomach. Was I hungry? Was I sick? I looked at the vampire in front of me, an all-knowing smile fettered across his face.

"Do you know where you are, child?" he asked.

I shook my head, looking at the wonderful creature that was in front of me. He was beautiful, tall, dark, creamy skin, and blood-red eyes. For some reason, his eyes were haunting, but safe.

"Do you even know who _I _am?" he asked, impatiently.

Again, I shook my head. I heard him mutter, "Damn," which would have been inaudible for a normal person. He approached my slowly, and I took a cautious step back. He shook his head, his arms outstretched, and called to me, "Come to me love. Let me remind you of who you are," he said sensually.

I put one foot in front of the other, slowly making my way to him. He engulfed me in his arms, kissing my forehead. His voice was soft, "I'm Laurent. You are Bella. _We _are mates." His words were simple, and seemingly factual. I had no way of knowing if it was the truth or not. One of his hands snaked up to my chin, pulling my face up to his. I was frightened, but entranced by his ruby red eyes. His lips parted, as did mine, and at long last, they met. As we kissed, alarms were going off in my brain like little synapses. _This is wrong, _they screamed. I was mentally arguing with myself when I felt another hand in my hair, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. His kiss screamed, _this is right! Believe me! _ I hushed the alarms and kissed him back, forcibly. I didn't realize how forcibly until I tasted a metallic elixir that awakened all my senses. I heard him laugh against my lips, and I growled.

He broke the kiss, "I think it's time to go hunting. You seem hungry." He took my hand and led me into the trees. _Hungry. Yes, very very hungry, _I thought, wishing I could bring my lips back to his, so as to drink that sweet tonic of his life.

As we headed into the forest, I looked around where we were. The place felt familiar, but I couldn't place why. The sun was starting to set across the horizon, indicating it was twilight. I felt like I could hear for miles, and the smells, those tantalizing, beautiful smells. I heard heartbeats of every beast, large and small, in the forest. I was curious- of my speed, my ability to fight and my strength. He took off running and once I pushed myself to full speed, I kept up with him easily, knowing that I could go faster. The smells were everywhere, so delicious and alluring. I heard a heart beating, regularly at first, then picking up speed. Something was afraid of me.

We came to a fallen log and I jumped on it, perched on my haunches. It was just beginning to rain, and I could hear every rain drop as it fell on the ground and trees. I inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of the forest. It smelled of cedar and pine, of fresh dirt and moss and most importantly, that metallic scent that took precedence of all other things. I inhaled again, picking up the trail of my prey; a breeze was coming from the north. I stalked towards it, silently, letting my inner animal take over. When I reached the clearing I saw it- a mountain lion. The lion moved into crouching position at the same time I did. Hunger took over- it didn't matter that I didn't know how to take down this majestic beast. All I could focus on was its blood, running fluid through its veins. I pounced, sinking my teeth into its neck, my venom rendering the animal numb. Its blood rushed down my throat into my stomach, soothing that burning pain. I could feel this blood giving me even more strength. I felt like I could take on an entire pack of lions. I heard movement behind me, and my head whipped around. "Mine." I stated clearly. Laurent raised his hands and back off. I went back to pulling the blood from the lion's body, allowing it to give me strength and warm me from within. When I finished, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and stood up.

"Did you enjoy your first kill, love?" Laurent asked. He was leaning casually against a huge pine tree, and he looked like a god. "I can show you something that tastes so much better."

My eyebrow raised and I smiled, "There is something that tastes better than that?" I asked, motioning to the carcass on the ground. It was the first time I heard my voice, and I was floored by how angelic and beautiful it sounded.

"Oh yes." He mumbled, walking over to me slowly. "Something much, much better." His voice was low, and his eyes were full of lust. When he reached me, my body took over, as if it knew exactly what to do. My body yearned for his embrace, or at least I thought it did. When his arms enclosed me, the synapses were exploding once more. _Wrong, wrong, wrong _they screamed. I closed my eyes and opened them again, and for a brief second, Laurent's face was replaced by a much more beautiful one. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "The blood you just feasted on should be bringing back some memories." He spoke into my hair, as he kissed my head. I nodded and closed my eyes. Memories slowly rolled by: my wish for immortality, my promise to be his mate, the meadow. _The meadow! _ Then a memory struck me like lightening.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes, Edward" he said snidely. "It would be good of you to remember who granted you your wish, Bella. Speaking of _him_, why did he leave?"

I stood still for a second, and cocked my head to the side, trying to remember. "Why did he leave? I… I…" My eyes wavered, flashing left to right. "I don't remember."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No." I looked up at him, aware that he was disappointed. "Maybe some more blood will refresh my memory?" I asked innocently. He snickered and took my hand.

"Actually, Bella, I think it's time we got to know each other." He moved closer still, bringing his hands up to my cheeks, caressing ever so slightly. Our eyes met, and moments later, so did our lips. It was heaven and hell wrapped into one. My insides were screaming, my heart torn. I still couldn't decide if this was right or wrong. I kissed him back, trying to convince myself that this was right. His large, rough hands roamed my body, and mine were wrapped around his neck. I could feel him tugging at my shirt, and I moaned in dispute. He took it as a moan of pleasure and began tugging my shirt up.

"No." I mumbled against his lips.

"Yes." He firmly replied, this time settling on ripping my shirt off and flinging it to the ground. I was wrapped up in his arms, my own arms covering my breasts. I felt vulnerable and naked.

I broke the kiss, "No." The kissing I thought I could handle, but this type of intimacy felt forbidden.

His red eyes narrowed, "I don't care what you want. You promised to be my mate and give me whatever I asked. Now I _want _you." His hands latched back onto my body and I could feel rage forming inside me. I grabbed his hands and forcefully removed them from my body.

"I said no," releasing his hands at his sides.

"And I say yes!" he yelled. He grabbed my body and pushed me up against a tree, his lips attacking my neck and naked collarbone. Something animalistic came over me and the next thing I knew, I was alone and Laurent was 30 yards away from me, hanging from a tree. With lightening quick speed, I was up the tree, and brought him back down to the ground by his throat.

"I said no." I snarled, my hand closing around his neck. He squirmed in response, unable to break the hold. "It would be good of _you _to remember who is stronger here, Laurent." His voice made strangled sounds and his legs were flailing. I released him slowly and his hand went up to his throat, massaging it. His face was angry and full of content. My own anger was starting to dissipate and my mood was becoming normal once more. I apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm just… not ready." I turned around, becoming aware of my current state of dress. My arms flew up to cover my chest defensively. I felt something warm being placed on my shoulders. I twisted my body and found Laurent to be standing there, half naked, his shirt now around my shoulders.

"Put it on." His voice softened, "I'm sorry." I pulled the shirt on over my head, reveling in the soft fabric and warmth. I brought myself closer to him and my hands cupped his face. His eyes closed and I kissed his nose. He smirked slightly.

"It's okay. We just need to learn to control ourselves. Your sexual craving is about as bad as my blood craving."

He laughed and took my hand. "Let's go hunting, love." I smiled up at him and followed his lead. The synapses, although much softer, were still exploding. They seemed to be telling me that this might not be exactly right, but it was right for right now.

**Please review!! I'd love to know what ya'll think of the changes!!! Thanks loves!**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Primavera

**A/N: New update :) Enjoy! Thanks to kikithebookworm- you're a doll!**

Chapter Three: _Primavera_ as performed by _Ludovico Einaudi_

We ran through the forest hand in hand. The sound of our laughter filled the silent air around us like a well-tuned piano. The air whipped through my hair and I felt light as a feather, yet so indestructible. The rain that had begun falling during our hunt had dissolved into a drizzle, and the fresh woodsy smells surrounded us. As we ran, I smelled the air, tracking my next meal. Something beyond intoxicating assaulted my senses and my hand left Laurent's as I rushed to find my next meal. I could hear its steady heartbeat; I could smell its life force. It was… exhilarating.

I picked up speed, hearing Laurent keeping pace behind me, and inhaled again. The animal's heartbeat sped up, as if it knew it was being hunted. I slowed myself, not wanting to scare the beast, and approached my prey. The closer I got, the more the smell seemed to inebriate me. I turned to see Laurent and a sadistic smile crept across his face. I cocked an eyebrow and pushed my way through the brush. The animal was on the other side of a rock face and I was inches for pouncing, when my nose started to pick up a scent other than blood; scents that seemed vaguely familiar.

The scent was a mixture of blood, spice, pine… and _beer? _ I shook my head, thinking it was impossible for an animal to smell of beer and crept up the side of the rock face. I inhaled again, the scent much stronger and it was taking everything inside of me to not scramble over the rock at lightening quick speed, but the synapses in my head were exploding so loud I thought my head was going to burst. I froze when I heard my prey speak.

"Bella!" I heard him call my name. "Bella!"

My body was motionless as a statue, I wasn't even breathing. I slowly slid down the side of the boulder, my feet silently reaching the ground. I heard his voice again, closer to me.

"Bella!" he yelled. "God dammit, I told her not to come out here alone!" This time he was speaking to himself.

Who was this man? Why was he calling my name? If only I could see his face, maybe I would remember. I started to creep closer to the man without a face. _NO! _ The synapses screamed in my head. Again, I froze stock-still. Something in my body was telling me to not approach him, but my throat was burning- the thirst itching to be sated. I turned and ran away from the man as quickly as I could. I was five hundred yards away from him in a blink of an eye and Laurent was right behind me. I stopped, collapsing to the ground for my brain was throbbing.

"How?" Laurent asked.

I looked up at him, confused. "How what?"

"You should have killed that human… Sucked him dry…and yet, you resisted? How?" He was bewildered.

I closed my eyes again, thinking of the man's scent. _Spice, pine, and beer_. They were comforting smells, and seemed so familiar. His voice was rough and he spoke as if he knew me. My eyes flew open when I realized what I had almost done. "Charlie." I whispered.

Laurent was now crouching in front of me, his face inches from mine. "Who's Charlie?" he asked.

My hands went to my hair, my eyes still on the ground, "My father. He's my father and I almost _ate _him!" I was appalled at myself. My eyes fluttered up to meet Laurent's and I remembered how he smiled at me, an evil, sadistic smile. "You knew I was tracking a human!" Anger swept over me and I attacked him, our bodies colliding, and I pinned him to the ground. My hands were at his throat, my teeth millimeters from his jugular.

Trembling, he spoke. "It's our nature. They are nothing but sheep to feed on." My release on him slackened, and I backed off his body.

"No!" I exclaimed in horror. "I will not feed on humans! And I will most definitely not drink my _father's _blood!" I turned away from him, my hand on my forehead, eyes closed, and I began pacing. _I almost killed my father. Why was he out looking for me? How long have I been gone? _ All these questions arose and I needed answers. "How long was I out?" I asked Laurent.

He stood, and looked me, contemplating. "Oh, about two days."

"Two days!" _No wonder Charlie is looking for me! _"I have to talk to Charlie, I have to let him know that I'm okay."

He laughed, "Darling, you are a vampire. He is a human. As much as you resisted today, you will not be able to resist again. If you get any where near that man, you will drink every ounce of blood in his body and not think twice about it until you're finished." He closed the gap between us, pulling me into his arms. I began sobbing, frustrated that no tears fell from my eyes, and he held me tighter. "If you must say goodbye, it would be best if it were not face to face."

I huffed and nodded my head. "Then how?" I whined.

"Shhhh," he cooed. He pushed me out of his embrace, his hands on my shoulders, and smiled. "I propose a visit to the Swan household! We'll get you some clothes and you can leave Charlie a letter. How does that sound?"

I returned his smile with one of my own, "That sounds perfect." He kissed away any form of sadness and I became excited about the prospect of going home. _Surely some memories will return as well, _I thought.

Night fell and we waited for dawn outside my home. Laurent seemed on edge about something and I kept getting big whiffs of wet dog, but I didn't think much about it. When the sun rose, Charlie exited the house in his sheriff's uniform and hopped into his truck. As soon as his truck out of eyesight I ran to my house. Finding the spare key, I walked inside and became overwhelmed by the smells. Days old pizza and beer sat on the kitchen counter and moldy bread could be smelled from inside the cupboards. Laurent walked closely behind me as I made my way down the hall, my hand instinctively grasping for the door in front of me.

I hesitated before opening the door, unsure of what I would find. I swung the door open, revealing an unkempt bed that was covered in a purple blanket, a soft looking quilt resting on a rocking chair, and dirty clothes strewn about the room. Laurent nudged me softly and I walked in, unconsciously walking towards the rocking chair. My hand stretched out and grasped the velvety softness of the quilt. Bringing it up to my nose, I breathed in a delicate scent of honey, lilac, and sun. It smelled personal, intimate even. My eyes shut again and I inhaled once more. The memory of a god-like creature sitting in the rocking chair, the quilt spread on him, flickered in my mind. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth. Laurent approached me.

"What is it, darling?" He asked, his arms wrapping around me.

"He… He…" I was gasping with each word, feeling a stabbing pain in my stomach. I doubled over in pain, crying out. "He left me because I was _human_." I choked out. I stumbled my way over to my bed and sat down, quick, short, unnecessary breaths coming and leaving my body. Laurent just stood there, dumbfounded.

More memories started to flash in my mind: my birthday, a paper cut, blood, Jasper. "Jasper." I whispered. Laurent walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. I took a deep breath and began to explain. "Edward left because he thought it was too dangerous for him to be around me." I looked at Laurent who still looked confused. "At my birthday party, I got a paper cut and Jasper almost attacked me. Edward pushed me out of the way, onto a glass table, and I ended up slicing my arm open pretty badly." My fingers rubbing across the area that should have been scarred, "After that, they left."

Laurent wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "It's their loss, love. We should get you changed. Charlie could be home shortly." I nodded my head, not quite ready to leave. I stood up and shuffled over to my closet, picking out a t-shirt and a pair of old, worn out jeans. I padded to my bathroom and hopped in the shower. At vampire speed, I was washed, dried, and dressed, making my way to my bedroom, without so much as a peep in the small bathroom mirror. Laurent was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I gave him a small smile and walked over to my desk. There, I found paper and a pen and began writing my letter.

_Charlie,_

_You have been nothing short of a great father, but you were right. I have not been the same since Edward left. I know you've been there for me and I appreciate it more than you know, however I feel it is time for me to move on. I think I might do some traveling, go to France or Italy. It will help me to cope. I will write you and do my best to keep in touch. Please don't look for me._

_I love you Dad,_

_Bella_

I folded the piece of paper and slid it inside the matching envelope. I began rummaging through my desk, hoping that more memories would come back when my fingers grazed a photo, stuffed in the back of one of the drawers. I pulled it out and stared at it momentarily, unsure of whom the two children in the photo were. It was a girl and a boy. The boy's skin was a rich russet color and he had long black hair. He's eyes were full of mischief and he had a beautiful smile. The girl was as pale as I was, her long chestnut brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her smile was small, but her eyes were full of joy. It seemed that this boy made her very happy. I smiled to myself and flipped the picture over, hoping for a caption. There, in chicken scratch, were two names: _Jacob and Bella, age 7 and 9_. It was clear to me now that the little girl was me, and boy was someone called Jacob. I closed my eyes, pushing my brain to remember. Then the flash of memories occurred, much like the others had. "Jake." I whispered, barely audible. I couldn't believe I forgot about Jake. He was there for me so much lately, the one to bring sunshine into my life when I needed it most. He brought me happiness when no one else could.

Laurent's eyebrow cocked up. "Who is Jake?"

"My best friend in the whole world. He's Quileute, lives in La Push." At this he hissed. It was my turn to cock my eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head and averted his eyes, "Nothing. Are you ready to go now?"

"No. I need to write Jake a letter. Just give me a couple, okay?" He simply nodded and I pulled out another sheet of paper. On it, I wrote:

_Jacob,_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed me to be. Thank you for being my personal bit of sunshine when I needed you most. I will love you always. _

_Yours,_

_Bella_

I heard Laurent stand up and approach me softly. "Bella love, we must go. We've lingered for too long."

I sighed, placed the letter in an envelope and put his name on it. I knew Charlie would give it to him. I looked outside the window and realized it was getting dark out. I quickly grabbed another change of clothes and threw my Chuck's on my feet and made my way down the hall, Laurent following behind me. I pulled the front door closed behind us and we ran to the tree line. Laurent continued running, but I paused and looked back, hearing Charlie's truck pull into the drive. Softly, I whispered a good bye to my father.

I began pursuing Laurent through the trees, bobbing and weaving, when I picked up the smell of wet dog again. My eyes searched the trees, trying to find the source of the smell. Instead I found Laurent, motionless, several tree lengths away. I picked up speed to reach him but he put his hand up to stop me.

"What is it?" I called out.

When he turned to face me, I was shocked to find his face contorted in fright. "Run Bella!" He yelled, "Run and don't look back!"

I hesitated, unsure of what to do. His eyes pleaded for me to run. I quickly twisted around and took off, pushing myself to run as fast as I could. In the distance, I heard the call of a wolf.

**A/N: And there it is- Chapter 3 in all its glory. I do hope ya'll are enjoying the edits :) Leave me some sunshine (China is rather dreary right now!). Thanks!**


	4. Truman Sleeps

**A/N: I love my beta- she's amaaaazing (kikithebookworm)**

**Chapter Four: _Truman Sleeps_ as performed by _Philip Glass_**

The wolf's howl pierced the night air and I shivered. I per chanced one short glance behind me, hoping to find Laurent keeping pace. Instead, I found myself deadly alone. I slowed down bringing myself to a halt. Knowing Laurent would hear me, I called out to him.

"Laurent?" I cried. Moments went by without so much as a sound. The forest was eerily quiet, as if all the animals had ran away. There wasn't even a breeze to rustle the tree's leaves. I began to panic. "Laurent!" I cried again, my voice reverberating around me.

I heard a howl once more and what sounded like a whimper. I started to run back towards Laurent when I heard him call to me.

"Run Bella!" His voice was strained and conflicted.

The synapses in my head were popping a mile a minute, telling me to run in the opposite direction, to run as Laurent had told me. I knew he was trying to protect me, but from what? What did we have to fear or run away from? My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself making my way to back to him. Whatever it was that scared him so, I felt I deserved to see. Instinctively, I climbed a large pine tree to the top and began jumping from one tree to the next. My inner predator was telling me that it was probably safer up high than down below, especially if I didn't know what I was preying on.

I flung myself from tree to tree and the closer I got to where I left Laurent, the more I began to panic. I could hear growling and hissing, and I could smell blood. Not only was it blood, but the blood was mixed with the scent of dirt, fur, and wet dog. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Whatever Laurent was fighting smelled disgusting. Finally, I leapt onto the branches of a huge pine and scuttled my way closer to the forest floor. They slowly came into vision.

Laurent, bloody and torn from a fight, was hunched down hissing at his assailant, a lone wolf. The wolf was monstrous in size and its fur was jet black. It growled menacingly at Laurent in response. The beast pounced on Laurent, pinning him to the ground, its jaws snapping at his neck. My hand flew to my mouth to muffle a gasp. The wolf's paw stomped down on Laurent's chest and he cried out in pain. I started to move, ready to pounce on the animal's back, when Laurent's eyes found mine. They were pleading with me to be still. I nodded slowly, my lips quivering. I knew I was about to see my maker perish, and he begged me to do nothing. The wolf snapped several more times at Laurent's neck, and dug his paws into Laurent's chest, his claws leaving gashes and causing blood to be spilt. With one low ominous growl, the wolf used his paw to swipe at Laurent's head, causing it to roll into the trunk of the very tree I was standing in. Again, I gasped in horror at what had happened. Only this time, the sound escaped my body and I saw the ears of the wolf stand up. It slowly stalked over to Laurent's head and stomped on it, his skull crushing in a million pieces. The wolf looked up into the tree and its dark eyes made contact with mine. I scrambled up the tree, trying to put more space between us. When I looked down at the ground, I realized the wolf was gone. That's when I heard his voice.

"Bella?" it asked, low and calm.

I froze, my eyes searching the forest floor. Where was this voice coming from? I gradually descended from the top of the tree, stopping where there were still several feet between me and the forest ground… and Laurent's severed head. Again, the voice called out.

"Bella? It's Sam. We need to talk."

Sam? The Quileute that found me in the forest not so long ago? The Quileute that headed a cult that Jacob was so afraid of? "What is there to talk about?" I called out, my voice shaking.

I heard him laugh, "How about the fact that you're not exactly human anymore." He stepped into view of the tree and I nearly fell out at what I saw. His half-naked body was tan and incredibly muscular, but more importantly, was covered in gashes and blood that were _healing themselves? _

"What the hell are you?" I asked in wonderment.

"I'm a protector, Bella." He answered so easily, as if it was second nature for him to be this monster.

"A protector of what?" My mind was reeling and I nearly fell out of the tree I was standing in. I hugged the tree tighter, not wanting to go too close to Sam.

"A protector of my people. I protect them from bloodsucking leeches like you." He sniffed the air; I heard a wolf cry in the distance.

I was amazed at what was happening and angry at what he called me. "Bloodsucking leech? How could you call me that, Sam? You know I would never hurt anyone!"

He scoffed, "I know what you are Bella, and it's your nature. I also know that your friend here," he motioned at Laurent's body, "has been feeding in the area. On _humans_, Bella."

I averted his severe gaze, "I… I…" I stumbled over the right words. I heard another wolf cry in the distance. "How many of you are there?" My curiosity took over once more. I noticed that Sam was now searching the ground for various pieces of wood and throwing them in a pile. No longer feeling threatened, I quietly leapt out of the tree.

Not facing me, he answered. "So far, there are three of us, Paul, Jared, and me. The wolf cry you just heard was Paul." He pulled out a box of matches and set it on fire, tossing it onto the pile of wood. He walked over to Laurent's body and placed it on top of the fire. It hissed and crackled in the heat. "If I were you, I'd get back in that tree." His voice not exactly concerned, but also not exactly joking.

I did as he told and climbed the tree. A few short minutes later, two dark skinned males came through the brush. They were just a beautiful as Sam: tall, dark, and incredibly handsome. I noticed that all three had short cropped hair, not long like Jacob wore his. Shaking my head, I began listening to their conversation.

"I took him down easily." Sam said to the others. "He put up quite a fight. I think he might have broken a few of my bones, but I'm sure I'll live."

One of the others spoke up, "Are there any more?"

Sam's eyes met mine quickly, then looked back to the others. "No Paul. It was just this one. I don't think we have much to worry about anymore."

I cocked my head, confused as to what he had just told Paul. Why would he tell him that I wasn't around? I wanted to come out of the tree, to ask more questions, and to talk to them, but I didn't know how the others would react. Instead, I started to crawl up the tree to get out of eyesight. I barely made it an inch before a tree limb snapped underneath my weight and I felt myself tumbling to the ground. Unlike my natural self, I landed rather gracefully, on my feet. The other two boys turned and faced me quickly, their bodies trembling. I looked up at Sam and gave him a shrug.

"Bella. Don't move." He told me sternly. He turned to the others, "Calm down, both of you. She has not drank human blood and she means us no harm."

Paul growled, "She's a _vampire_!" His eyes were locked with mine and he seemed to be losing what control he had over his body.

I took a step backward towards the tree, ready to climb it again at a moments notice. This movement seemed to set Paul off completely and my mouth gaped open at the sight before. Paul was transforming… into a wolf. His skin exploded and a wolf took form from the pieces beneath. He was snapping his teeth at me while growling. Instinctively, I dropped to my haunches and hissed at him. This only seemed to make matters worse, as he began to take a step towards me.

"Paul! NO!" Sam yelled above the hissing and growling. He was beginning to tremble as well. "Bella, you must leave. Now."

My eyes never left Paul's as I answered him. "But I want to know more!"

"Go Bella! You don't have time to argue! Go!" he barked at me, orders that I knew I must follow. For some reason, I felt as if he was saving my life.

I quickly leapt to the first branch and climbed as fast as I could. I kept climbing until I was at the top and then began jumping from tree to tree. I could hear heartbeats below me and knew it was the wolves. I picked up pace, jumping as fast as I could. Eventually, the heartbeats seemed to die away and I found myself alone.

I scuttled down the tree to the forest floor and collapsed on the ground. I was breathing heavily, even though there was no need. The events of the day flashed through my head and I began to realize just what it all meant. I really was alone. I left Charlie and Jacob behind. Edward had left me and Laurent was gone. Forever. At these thoughts, I began to dry sob, wishing for tears to fall from my eyes. I sat there hoping the loneliness would go away, when I remembered something. I could go north, to Alaska. I could go to the Denali clan. They would have answers for me; at least I hoped they would.

I sat up and dusted myself off and started to run. Moments later, I was running, fast and hard through the trees. I had been running for several hours when I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I realized it had been almost a full day since I had eaten, so I began tracking the smell. I leapt through the forest, listening for the animal's heartbeat. When I found the predator, I smiled to myself. _Grizzly bear. _

He had hunted down a small animal and now he was to become my prey. I positioned myself above him on a tree, and jumped down on him, wrapping my arms around its neck. I tightened quickly, knowing the bear would put up a fight, hearing his neck bones crunch under my arms. I brought my lips to its body and drank until I was full. His blood rejuvenated me and made me more aware of my surroundings. This is when I realized I was being watched.

She was beautiful- tall, long blonde hair, deep, red succulent lips, and beautiful hazel eyes. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve as she scolded me.

"Tut, tut my dear, that is no way to keep clean. Now, you do know that this is my hunting ground and you have trespassed." She started walking closer to me.

Astounded at this woman's ability to act so nonchalant at what she had seen allowed me to realize what she was. A vampire. I took this as a good sign and responded. "No, I did not; I was under the assumption that hunting animals was free to anyone. I do apologize, I will leave immediately." I had hoped that I sounded genuine. Truthfully, I just wanted to find Tanya and her sisters. I had so many questions to ask and now that I had a full stomach, I could find them more easily.

"Leave? Why would you want to do that? I see that you live under a _vegetarian_ lifestyle. However, by your lack of effective hunting, I can see that you are but a newborn. How is it that you manage so much control?" She asked me questions that even I didn't know the answer to. How did I manage to control myself? I mean, shouldn't I be attacking every living human being within miles of me?

"My name is Tanya, I'm with the Denali coven here in Alaska. We, too, follow a vegetarian lifestyle. I think that maybe you should come home with me, meet my family. You would like them." Her name brought a smile to my lips and I, of course, agreed.

"Tanya? Denali coven? You are exactly who I've been looking for!" I walked closer to her, and held out my hand. When I noticed the bear's blood on it, I dropped it quickly, giving her an ashamed smile. "My name is Izzy. I'm from Forks. I think you knew the Cullen's." I didn't want to give her my true name, worried that if she knew who I really was, she would inform the Cullen's. Yet, at the same time, I had hoped that my relations with the Cullen's would make this easier for the both of us.

"The Cullen's? Well, my my, aren't you in luck! One of them is actually staying with us right now! I'm sure he would love to see you! Funny, he didn't mention any other vampires in Forks. Come on, I'll take you home. Run with me!" She laughed an angelic laugh and I smiled back at her, nervously. _One of the Cullen's is staying with her family and she said it was a HE! _I silently prayed it was not Edward. I wasn't ready to face him quite yet.

Loping through the forest after Tanya was rather exhilarating. She was a fast runner, faster than Laurent. I had to push myself harder the normal to keep pace with her as she ran. Within moments, we came upon a house. It was beautiful, walls of windows, and three stories high.

"Come, Izzy. I want you to meet my family." She held out her hand and pulled me into the glass house. I heard voices coming from all directions around me while called to her family.

"Hey you guys! I have someone I want you to meet! Come down here!" She turned and smiled at me, still holding my hand. I was beginning to wonder why she was showing so much hospitality towards me. The rest of her family came down the stairs, one by one. The first woman had pale blonde, shoulder length hair. Her face was angelic, her lips inviting. The next one was darker skinned, almost olive, which is odd considering she is a vampire. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown, falling in curls around her shoulders. The last of the women had silvery blonde hair, just at chin length and spectacular golden eyes that were seemingly rimmed with silver. The only man of the group also had seemingly olive colored skin, with hazel eyes, much like Edwards. This man seemed to emit gentleness.

"This is Kate and then Carmen and Irina. They are my sisters. That young man is Eleazar, Carmen's mate, and where is? Irina, where is Laurent?" I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes averting Irina's gaze.

"Laurent left, Tanya. A few days ago, remember? He went hunting. He said he would be back, but he hasn't returned. I thought he was starting to feel at home here, but with Victoria still out there, I'm beginning to think he went to find her." Irina answered sadly. To me she said, "He was to be my mate."

"Oh, I am so sorry." I had hoped my apology sounded sincere.

"Maybe it was for the best, dear. He was still feeding on humans, and you know we cannot support that type of lifestyle." Carmen said to Irina, giving her a reassuring smile. Irina just nodded her head, as if not fully believing what her sister had told her.

I looked at Tanya, anxious to know which of the Cullen's were here. "Tanya, you mentioned a Cullen was staying here?"

Tanya smiled. "Oh yes, Eleazar, do you happen to know where Edward has gone?" I breathed in quickly and began to shake. I knew if my heart were still beating, it would have jumped out of my chest. I started inching towards the door, ready to sprint if necessary.

Eleazar's velvety voice filled the room. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Tanya dear, but he moved on. He decided that he had spent enough time in Alaska and that he was going to move onto somewhere new." Tanya looked absolutely offended and her bottom lip began to quiver.

I approached her, "Tanya, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing, but I could see it wasn't. She continued, "I just, never got to stay goodbye to him. Edward is very special to me." I put my arms around her and gave her an uncomfortable hug.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure he'll return at some point. Edward always was some sort of drifter. He always stayed the longest in Forks. This last time he seemed to have fallen for a _human. _As if that would have worked." Her voice was full of disdain as she spoke. It was clear that Tanya did not support Edward being in love with me.

"Tanya, would it be okay if I stayed for a while? As you mentioned earlier, I am a newborn, and although I do seem to express control, I worry that I might slip up. I would like to gain a better understanding of who and what I am. Will you help me with that?" I looked into her eyes, hopeful and eager.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Izzy! Come, I'll show you to your new room!" She seemed authentically happy. To be honest, I was happy. I was beginning to feel that I had found a home where I could be myself, sort of.

As I passed each of Tanya's sisters up the stairs, they hugged me and welcomed me to the family. I felt awkward and uncomfortable at first, but I soon realized that these people were welcoming me into their home- a complete, utter stranger. Eleazar grasped my arm gently, and gave me a smile full of hope and comfort.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Welcome to our home Isabella."

**Leave me some love, sunshine style :) Oh and no worries, this story is gonna be like, 20 chapters long. This is most definitely not the end. **

**xoxo  
**


	5. Indaco

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Kikithebookworm. You basically made this story come to life- thanks for being real with me :)**

**Chapter Five: _Indaco_ as performed by _Ludovico Einaudi_**

I jerked back quickly, searching Eleazar's eyes for the truth. How could he possibly know who I was? I had never met him before, so how could he know? I was worried that he would tell everyone the truth; that I was Bella- _Edward's _Bella. Again and again in my head, I secretly pleaded to him, begging him not to tell the others.

Yet, when I looked into his eyes, he just smiled warmly and nodded his head. "I would love to sit down and talk with you later, Izzy. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course Eleazar," I answered. "I would like to see my room first and possibly shower."

"That's fine Izzy, I will see you shortly. Again, welcome. I look forward to getting to know you." He smiled and reached for his mate's arm and they walked down the stairs together. I could hear their whispers. She asked him about our exchange and he answered simply with a "nothing darling."

Tanya linked her arm with mine and led the way up the stairs. As she walked, she pointed out rooms down the hallway. "This room on the left is Irina's. The one next to that with the double doors would be Carmen's and Eleazar's. This one here on the right is my room, and down the hall a bit further is Kate's room. Your room however, is right here, directly across from mine." She opened the door and we were greeted by an immense amount of sunlight. She gracefully walked across the room and pulled the blinds closed. "This is probably the sunniest room of all, as it faces the east. Edward typically stays here when he visits. Something about the sun just makes him feel human again. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," I answered quickly, "as long as he doesn't mind me lounging in 'his' bed." I laughed, still mesmerized by the angelic sound that came from my body.

Tanya noticed this saying, "Don't worry dear," grasping my arms, "you eventually get used to how much more alluring you sound and look. It's part of who we are."

I smiled back at her and nodded my head. "Thank you again Tanya. You have been nothing but kind to me." I felt guilty about the lies I was feeding her, but I knew it was the only way at the time. I kissed her cheek and moved across the room to the large panel window. I opened the blind slightly and took in the view. It was absolutely breath taking. The sun was reflected off the lake just outside my room, allowing it to illuminate my entire room. Trees surrounded the lake, and there was even a small boat tied up to a dock. Forest surrounded the house for miles. We were secluded from humans.

"We like being away from civilization. It helps us with our" she paused, swallowing, "cravings. When Carlisle came to us, informing us of our ability to feed off animals instead of humans, we realized we did not have to make human's our prey. However, the temptation is still there, no matter how small." She smiled ever so slightly, and turned towards the door. "I'll leave you be to relax. Don't forget that Eleazar wanted to speak with you." She left, closing the door behind her.

The minute the door closed, I crumbled to the floor. I began replaying what had just happened in my mind. Again, I found myself in a situation at which I didn't know how to react. I began sobbing once more, wanting nothing more than to be able to cry. After some time and realizing how incredibly pathetic I was acting, I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to the bathroom. It was adjoined to my room, as well as Carmen's and Eleazar's. The bathroom itself was beautiful. Again, the outside wall was nothing but a window, allowing sunlight to flow in and make my skin sparkle. There was a large shower with several showerheads on each wall, and a claw-footed bathtub in the center. The marble floors were white and cold- much like my own skin. Being rather self-conscious about my body, I closed the curtains and turned the shower on and stepped in. The hot water streamed down my body, rinsing away the dirt and grime from the run. It warmed my body up slowly, almost making me feel human again. After standing under the shower heads for what seemed like an hour, I turned the water off, and stepped out, wrapping myself up in a big, fluffy towel. I walked over to the sink area, taking note of all the different facial creams and lotions. I wondered if vampires even needed to wear those things or not, unscrewing the caps and smelling each one. As a human, I probably would have thought they all smelled beautiful. As a vampire, I could smell the various chemicals in many of the lotions. I found one lotion that I liked, and was happy to see that the bottle boasted being "au natural" and spread it on my body. _Mmmm, lilacs. _I loved lilacs. They smelled so full of life and yet so clean at the same time. It reminded me of my mother, too. _Mom. _Feelings of homesickness rushed over my body, and I wanted nothing more than to go home. How was I supposed to go decades, centuries even? I made my way back into my room and walked over to my backpack, which was lying on my bed. I realized that all I had with me was one change of clothes and wondered how I could get new ones. _Should I ask Tanya? Should I spend some money and buy new ones? How does a vampire shop? _ As I pulled on the old jeans and t-shirt, I inhaled a smell of wet dog and a memory flashed.

_I was in a garage, wearing the same jeans and t-shirt. Across from me was a very, well built boy with long black hair, shirtless, half his body leaned under the hood of a Volkswagon Beetle. He pulled his head out of the car and smiled at me, causing my heart to quicken. I smiled back at him, finding that being in his presence was so incredibly easy. _

"_Bells?" he called to me. _

"_I'm still here Jacob." _

I shook my head, causing the memory to blur. I closed my eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. Opening my eyes, I stood up and walked over to the vanity and pulled out a brush. I looked in the mirror, taking in my new features. Although I know I once looked plain, the way I looked now was striking. My brown hair seemed to sparkle and although still wet, sat perfectly on my head, framing my face. _Why couldn't my hair do this when I was human? _My face was as clear and white as porcelain. My eyes were wide and frighteningly red. I hated the color of my eyes and wondered when they would begin to look normal lips were also red, but they seemed fuller, more succulent, and my teeth! Oh, my teeth, they were perfect, so white and sparkly! _Why does everything seem to sparkle as a vampire? _ I stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror, taking in my new body. I watched myself in the mirror as I walked over, noticing how I moved much more graceful and poised. Even my walk was attractive, seemingly lithe and agile. As I stared at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but think that I was anything but plain. I heard a chuckle from behind me and my head whipped around to see my audience.

"Taking in your new looks for the first time, I see." Eleazar smiled warmly. "Sorry to intrude dear Isabella, but I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming down."

"Sorry Eleazar. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I turned to face the mirror again. "I lost track of time up here." I kept looking at myself, taking it all in.

"Come now dear, there is no need to be so narcissistic." He put his hand out for me to take hold.

"Humph!" I scoffed, "I was not being narcissistic. Was I?" I couldn't tell anymore.

"If I had never seen it before, I'd say you were trying to dazzle yourself," he said chuckling. "Let's go for a walk. Your eyes tell me you need to feed." He led me down the corridor, and down the stairs. He paused at the doorway saying, "That t-shirt of yours really must go, dear. It smells like wet dog."

I pulled the shirt up to my nose and inhaled. It did smell of dog, but it also smelled of my Jake. _My Jake_- how those words seemed so natural. But why? My mind drifted and I found myself again swamped in a memory.

_I was at a movie theater with Jacob, and he was sitting on a bench. He patted the empty seat next to him and I joined him. Moments later his arm was around my shoulders, and as much as I was uncomfortable with this "blurring of the lines", I allowed it. I needed him close to me. I knew at this point that there was nothing left in my life that was more important than Jacob Black. I couldn't imagine my life _not_ with him. He was mine- he was my Jacob_.

I pressed my fingers to my temple and shook the dream away. I wouldn't be able to just throw it away.

"Sorry Eleazar, I know it stinks, but my best friend gave it to me and I can't just toss it. I'll be sure to wash it this evening."

He snorted saying, "There is not enough soap in the world that could get that smell off it. You do know what that smell is, don't you?"

I pictured Sam and the others in my head: giant wolves. _Jacob is a wolf? No! _I refused to believe it. I wouldn't bring myself to believe it by saying it out loud. "No." I tried to sound innocent. "I really don't. That's why I'm here; I want to learn more about myself and our world." We began walking towards the forest and Eleazar dropped his hand from mine. He turned to face me.

"Breathe in deeply, Bella. What do you smell?"

I did as he asked and inhaled. I was assaulted with different smells, one seemingly better than the other. "To the north there is a herd of deer. South of us is a family of grizzly bears, a mother and two cubs. I hear 3 hearts beating. To the west," I sniffed the air again, "I believe we will find caribou." Turning towards the east, I inhaled once more. "Mountain lion." I smiled at myself, impressed by my abilities.

"Very good Bella. For a newborn, you do truly have control of yours senses. Now tell me, which would you like to feed on? Will it be deer, bear, caribou, or lion?"

"Could we hunt the caribou? I've already hunted lion and bear, and I think I would like a bit of a change." I smirked, thinking to myself that a caribou would be an easy kill for me.

"Let's go." He said, loping off into the forest. I chased after him, taking in the smells and sounds of my new home. Before I knew it, I was drowning in my own thoughts, wondering about my new home and again, how Eleazar knew the truth, and why he was keeping this secret. I was so lost in my train of thought that I almost didn't notice that Eleazar had stopped. I slowed down and came to a halt next to him, and looked down at my prey. My animalistic urges took over and I was in attack mode. I crouched down on my haunches at the same time as Eleazar. Directly in front of us were two unsuspecting caribou, munching on some grass. They had no idea that we were about to devour them. We pounced on the caribou and I sank my teeth into my kill, the blood flowing down my throat and into my stomach, again pacifying the burning sensation there. I drank until I was full, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Your eyes are already starting to change color, Bella." Eleazar said. Again, I was hit by a bout of questions.

"How do you know I'm Bella?" I asked. I noticed that Eleazar had too, finished his kill and was leaning against a tree, arms crossed on his chest. His eyes were a golden topaz color and I wondered how long he had been feeding off animals.

"I knew the minute you walked in the door you were not this Izzy character you claimed to be. As you know, Edward was here, vacationing you might say," he said slowly. He started walking and I followed him. "He mentioned his beloved Bella, with her plain jane looks: soft, chestnut brown hair, big brown eyes, and ability to turn bright red when embarrassed. When I saw you, I knew you had to be her. Your reaction to Tanya asking where Edward had gone only solidified my assumptions. You were about to run out the door if he came walking down the steps, were you not?"

"Was I that obvious? I've always been an awful liar. When she mentioned Edward's name, this feeling just rushed over me and my instincts kicked in, telling me to run." I couldn't help but tell him the truth. I knew he was safe to talk to, and so my story came out.

"Who turned you, Bella?" He had stopped walking and turned around to face me. He eyes were full of concern and compassion.

"Laurent," I said, and Eleazar seemed taken aback.

"Surely not! Laurent has been here with us since James and Victoria had gone. He promised he would stop feeding on humans." His shoulders slumped and a wave of sadness passed over him.

"It wasn't just Laurent though. I knew he was going to kill me, so I asked him to turn me instead," Eleazar's eyes found mine, wordlessly asking why I would want such a thing, "I had lost Edward, thinking I would never be with him again, as a human at least. I knew that if I didn't ask Laurent to turn me, he would just kill me. I wasn't ready for my life to be completely over yet, Eleazar! I wanted to continue on, even if it meant like this. I told him," I started this part slowly, not exactly knowing how to approach the fact that I, a mere human at the time, seduced a vampire, "I told him that I could be his mate, that I would do anything for him." Eleazar again looked taken aback.

"He wanted you for his mate? But he had Irina, they were to be together." Grief seemed to take hold of him as he began to say, "Apparently Laurent was too much of an animal to be honest in life. What happened to him?"

I was actually quite frightened to tell him the truth, but I knew I must. "After he turned me, we went hunting." I thought back on the few days I spent with Laurent. He wasn't all that bad. "I actually enjoyed the short amount of time we were together. He helped me get through some things, to say goodbye to my father. We were on our way out of Forks when it happened." I said gloomily, "Eleazar. Laurent is dead."

He shook his head, as if not quite understanding what I had just said. "How?"

"Wolves." I said matter-of-factly. "The Quileute wolves."

Alarmingly, Eleazar asked, "But how? Then why are you alive?"

I smirked slightly, "You could say that I'm friends with them… Or I used to be, at least."

"Unbelievable! You're _friends _with a pack of wolves! I just can't even begin to fathom the control on both of your parts. You should have been tearing each other to bits!" He grabbed a hold of my arm. "How do you have so much control Bella?"

I looked at him, scared. "I don't know Eleazar. Laurent asked me the same question when I was able to resist human blood."

Eleazar's eyes widened further, "You _resisted_? That's… incredible! We must tell Carlisle! Come!" He began dragging me back to the house, but I pulled back.

"No Eleazar! I know you have good intentions, but I'm not ready for the Cullen's to know what I am yet. I need them to think that I am truly gone. Please, we will figure this out on our own, or we can call Carlisle and ask him questions about "Izzy", but please, please don't bring him here." I pleaded with him, hoping it would change his mind. He looked at me and considered my request. He breathed deeply and exhaled.

"I think I can understand why you feel this way. I will allow you this one request, but it comes with a price. You must tell Tanya and the others who you really are. Lying is not respected well amongst us vampires, especially amongst a family."

I turned away from him, considering his own request. _If I agree, I get to keep my secret from the Cullen's. If I disagree, Edward will be here in a matter of minutes. Then again, if I agree, I may very well be torn apart by Irina. _I decided that facing a house full of angry vampires was better than facing Edward any day.

I nodded to Eleazar, agreeing to his terms. We slowly made our way back to the house, where I awaited my fate.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing- it truly does add fuel to my fire of writing. You asked for more, you shall get more :) please- continue the sunshine love and leave another review!! xoxo**


	6. Voices

**A/N: Thanks to Kikithebookworm- you're awesome :) andddd, check me out on Twilighted!!! I've finally gotten my story up there! YAY!**

**Chapter Three: _Voices_ as performed by _Liz Story_**

As we loped through the forest, I considered how the Denali sisters would react. I had a feeling that Irina would be rather irate and inconsolable and Tanya would be just as furious that I lied to her. However, I was unsure of how Kate and Carmen would react. I knew that I needed to approach the topic with caution and I needed to prepare myself for the worst. It was so frustrating to think that I had just found myself a home in which I belonged, I had to put it in jeopardy.

I hadn't realized that I had slowed my pace to almost a walk and I could sense that Eleazar was several tree lengths ahead of me. I stopped walking all together and breathed. I needed a moment to myself to prepare. As I inhaled, a new scent surrounded me. It was sweet and _familiar? _ At once, all my senses were on high alert. I could feel eyes on me, but I couldn't tell from where.

"Who's there?" I called out into the forest. My voice echoed off the trees in response. I placed my hands on my hips and called out once more, "I know there is someone out there, so you might as well just come out." I heard an angelic laugh come from behind me and tiny hands covered my eyes. Quick as a flash of lightening, I grasped on to the hands and yanked the attacker over my shoulder onto the ground. When my eyes met their honey golden orbs, I faltered.

I took in her appearance: her hair was short, spiky, and black. She had a small nose and pouty lips. She was wearing something rather… dressy to be out in the woods: a hunter green cashmere sweater and skin tight coffee brown pants with riding boots that rose above her knee; around her neck hung a charm with a crest on it. With my hands still pushing her into the ground, I found myself again lost in a memory.

"_Alice! I don't want a birthday party!" I was angry and annoyed. Alice always had her way._

"_Please please please please Bella! I'll do anything!" The pixie begged. _

_I sighed. "I don't have anything to wear." _

_She squealed in delight, "I knew you'd say that." Shoving a box in my arms, she twirled like a ballerina and called over her shoulder, "I'll see you at 7 tonight! You're going to love your outfit!"_

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bella, really, would you please let me off this dirty ground?" She scoffed.

I remembered that I had her pinned to the ground and helped her up. She brushed the dirt off her backside and then turned to face me. She looked confused, and yet, happy. Seconds later, her arms were clinging around my neck so tightly I was sure I would have suffocated as a human.

"I can't believe it Bella!! You're finally one of us!" she squealed in my ear.

I hugged her back tightly, inhaling her beautiful familiar scent, so happy to have my best friend back in my life. "Yeah, I guess I am." I whispered softly. "How did you know?"

She stepped back and looked at me, "Bella, please. You know I can see the future. I obviously saw Laurent turning you. Although I'd love to kick that piece of shit for letting you change on the forest floor. It was so inhumane." She made a look of disgust and continued, "When I saw your decision to come to Alaska, I knew it was time to meet you. The new you."

I stood still for a second and registered what she said. "So… You knew?"

She nodded her head. I began to look anxious but she quickly calmed me down. "I didn't tell anyone else, Bella. That is your choice."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks Alice. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

Again, she quietly nodded her head, as if waiting for me to say something. Slowly, my next question poured out.

"Alice, does _he _know?"

She shook her head furiously, "No. Bella, I haven't seen him in months. The last I heard he was here at the Denali home, but that's obviously not true. He calls every once in a while to check up on us."

"Oh." My voice sounded weak, defeated even. "I guess it's for the best. He never wanted this life for me."

Her eyes met mine, "That doesn't matter anymore Bella, because now you are one of us. You're family. He'll have to accept that."

It was my turn to shake my head, "No. He doesn't want me; he said I was nothing but a distraction to him."

Alice hissed at this but then pulled me into her arms, "Bella dear, you know Edward loves you. He was just trying to protect you."

I started to dry sob into her chest. "I needed him around to protect me Alice! He wasn't there, and… and… I was so… lost… So…"

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay Bella. Things will get better, I promise." She cooed into my hair.

I felt so safe in her arms. She rocked me softly and hummed a beautiful tune in my ear as I sobbed. I released all the emotions I'd been feeling, unable to stop. She just clung to me, taking it all in.

Eventually, the sobs died down and I realized it had been some time since Eleazar had left me.

"Alice, I should get back. They'll be waiting for me."

She pulled me tighter into her chest, "It'll be okay Bella. I promise that everything works out."

My spirit immediately rose hearing her promise. If it was one thing I learned, it was never to bet against Alice. "Will you stay?" I asked her.

"I have to get back to Jasper. The family will be wondering where I went and why. We'll be together shortly, I can see it." She smiled at me and gave me another tight hug and then sprinted off into the trees. I took another deep breath and began trotting towards the Denali house.

Eleazar opened the door for me and welcomed me inside. I made my way to the living room, going over the things I wanted to say in my head over and over again. I was most concerned about Irina. I honestly would be quite surprised if she didn't try to kill me. Alice had said that everything would be alright, so I was going to tell them the truth, about everything. I heard Eleazar call the others down to talk and I started to feel nauseous. _Is it even possible for a vampire to feel sick to their stomach? _I wondered if my cheeks still turned bright red when I was put on the spot.

"Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya- _Izzy _has something she needs to tell you all." Eleazar left the floor wide open for me to begin my story.

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to, and began, "First of all, I would like to apologize. I am not Izzy- but Isabella, as in Isabella Swan," I saw a looked over at Tanya and her face was full of disdain as soon as my name revealed who I really was. "Tanya, I'm truly sorry. I should not have lied, but I did so because I was scared. You said there was a Cullen in your house and I didn't want you to know right away who I was. I just didn't know how to approach the situation." I looked at Tanya, begging her with my eyes to make her understand, silently pleading. She nodded, slowly.

"Well _Bella_, I wish you would have told me from the start. I feel this may make things awkward between us. You know how I feel about Edward." She said this with a smirk, as if she was trying to hurt me somehow.

I crossed the room, and took her hand in mine. "Tanya, I'm not here because of Edward," I winced as I said his name. "I'm here because I wanted help and I had hoped you would be able to do so."

She pulled her hand back, crossing her arms, "Humph. This is an odd situation. I do recall Edward saying he left you as human. Who turned you?"

It was here that I hesitated, unsure of how to respond. I knew I could lose everything. I looked to Eleazar for support and he just nodded his head. _You can do this Bella- they are to be your new family. You must be honest with them._

"Laurent turned me."

I heard a small gasp from behind me. I turned to face Irina and I could see the misery that that statement had just put her through.

She looked me squarely in the eyes and questioned me, "Laurent turned you?"

"Yes. I met him prior, when I was with the Cullen's. After they left, I went in search of a meadow that Edward had taken me to. I found it, as well as Laurent. I could tell he hadn't fed in a while and he could barely keep himself from attacking me." I watched at Irina crumbled to the floor. I turned to face the others. "I asked him to turn me. I wasn't quite ready for death, and I knew this was the only way out of there."

I looked down at Irina, Kate now soothing her. Her eyes met mine and she asked the question I was dreading most, "Where is he now, Bella?" As if she already knew the answer, she began sobbing harder.

"I'm so sorry Irina. He was attacked by wolves. Giant wolves. He died trying to save me. I am so sorry." I had hoped she believed me, that my apologies were honest and sincere.

"Wolves?" Kate asked.

I nodded my head. "They're Quileute wolves. They're supposed to be protectors or something?" I wasn't exactly sure of the idea myself.

Eleazar corrected me. "They actually shape-shifters, not werewolves."

Carmen seemed to be most intrigued by this statement. "Did you attack them?"

I looked at her confused, "No. Why would I do that?"

She laughed, "Bella, you should have been ripping them limb from limb. How is it that you have so much control, Bella?" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, for I had no idea.

"We should call Carlisle." Carmen made a move for the phone, but I reached it before her, placing my hand on the receiver.

"No Carmen. They must not know that I'm a vampire. I am not ready for them to find out. Please, just let me handle this in my own way." She seemed to understand and nodded her head.

"If you were so close to the Cullen's, then you already know that Alice has the ability to see the future," Tanya said slowly. "Wouldn't she have seen you becoming a vampire?"

My eyes met hers, "She did see it."

They gasped, and Tanya spoke, "And she did nothing?"

My eyes averted hers, "Being a vampire is the only way that I could ever truly be with _him. _Alice knew I would survive the transformation. So she did nothing to interfere." Almost to myself, I murmured, "She _wouldn't _interfere."

Eleazar looked at me. "That explains why Alice didn't do anything, but what about your control? You should have torn those wolves to pieces, Bella. And you resisted _human _blood! It takes years of control to be able to do that."

"You resisted human blood?" Carmen came over to me in awe. "I think I may have an idea," she said slowly. "Would you allow me to do a little experiment?"

I looked at her and then to Eleazar who gave me a small smile. I nodded my head. "I want to know as much as you do."

She grinned widely. "Kate, can you come here a second?" Kate got up from the floor where Irina was and walked over to us. "Kate, I want you to take Bella's hand and give her a little shock."

I looked at Carmen and then over to Kate, thoroughly confused. "I'm sorry, but did you just say shock?"

Kate smiled. "I have the ability to generate an electrical current through my body. I have control over it, so I won't hurt you… Too bad," she said with a wink.

Eleazar came up from behind and said, "Trust her." So I did. I put my hands in hers and waited to be shocked to death. Secretly I was thinking that this was the Denali sisters' way of getting back at me, they could shock me to death. Yet, as I stood there, waiting for something to happen, Carmen got a huge smile on her face.

"You didn't feel anything, Bella?"

"Feel what? I didn't even know we started to do anything." I was genuinely confused now. _What is going on?_

Kate let my hands drop and Carmen approached me. Slowly, she spoke. "I think you have ability, Bella."

"I'm sorry, a what?" Things just kept right on getting weirder.

"An ability. Much like Alice has the ability to see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Edward can read minds, you seem to have this ability to just, refrain or shield yourself from danger. You're like a walking shield Bella." She said this so matter of factly, she couldn't have been wrong.

"But…. How is it that its well, turned on? I don't realize I'm doing it!" I was astounded again by my own power.

"With time, I believe you will be able to control it, dear. I believe that Kate will be happy to help you control your ability, right Kate?" Carmen looked at Kate who looked at me and smiled, nodding her head.

"Sure. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but we'll work something out." She said happily.

"Okay, so that might explain why Edward couldn't ever hear my thoughts when I was human, but where does my control come from?" I asked frustrated.

Eleazar was the one to answer this one. "I think your control comes not just from your shield, but also from the Cullen's. You spent so much time with them, learning their habits and lifestyles, that when you changed, you inherited them. As a human, you were like family to them. As a vampire, you _are _family. It seems only natural that your instincts would want you to be more like them, no matter the situation."

I collapsed on to the armchair beside me. _The Cullen's are my family. I am their family. _This thought wound over and over in my head. Pretty soon, I felt like I was sinking into my own thoughts.

Kate walked over to me, "You are _our _family now Bella. Irina will forgive you eventually, just give her some time." I hadn't even noticed that Irina had left the room. "You will become one of our sisters. You will learn the ways of the vampire. We will teach you how to fight and how to live. But first, we really must get you out of that damn, smelly t-shirt. You do realize why it smells, don't you?" She asked me the same exact question Eleazar had earlier in the day. I still refused to answer that question. Instead, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

A smile spread across Kate's lips as she spoke, "Who ever owned this shirt before you sweetheart, is a werewolf."

Thoughts of the huge wolf that Sam turned into flooded my mind. Her words solidified my assumptions.

"I have to tell Jacob!" I started to rise out of the armchair, but Eleazar pushed me back down.

"Darling, if his clothes smell like that, he already knows. Besides, I can almost guarantee he will not like you the way you are. Don't you remember what we just said about the werewolf/ vampire relationship?" Then I remembered what Sam had told me.

"They're protectors, but I guess I don't quite understand, in what way?" I was now very curious as to why Sam had me run out of the forest so quickly.

Eleazar answered this question by saying, "By protect, they mean kill, Bella. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. That's why we smell so bad to each other. That's why we don't have the urge to feed on them in human form. That's why I was completely astonished when you said you were friends with them. It's a bit laughable really."

_Mortal enemies? _ "So… I can never go back to Jacob. He'll know what I am as soon as I'm in Forks?" I began to think about how I had left him, without ever really saying goodbye. My heart began to ache.

Eleazar slowly shook his head and looked me in the eyes, "No Bella, you cannot return to this Jacob. He is no longer yours to return to."

I slowly slid out of the chair onto the floor, sobbing. Earth-shattering, gut wrenching pain took over me. _He is no longer yours to return to. He is no longer yours, Bella. _"No, no, no, no, no!" I began to wail. I sobbed harder as I realized what I had agreed to with Laurent. I not only agreed to become a vampire, but I agreed to give away my sunshine, my Jacob. What had I done?

**A/N: Chapter Seven will be posted once I get ten reviews :) Please. Be nice and review people. It makes me happy. Thanks!**


	7. Valse d'Amelie

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed! It super duper brightened my day to see that I had more than 10 reviews in like, 3 hours! I've had almost 7000 views! YAY! All thanks to my wonderful beta, Kikithebookworm! You're a doll!  
**

**Chapter Three: _Valse d'Amelie_ as performed by _Liz Story_**

My chest felt like it was exploding. My dead heart felt as if it was being torn to shreds. I meandered through the halls and finally found my room. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, sliding down the hard wood, collapsing on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and began rocking back and forth, hugging Jacob's t-shirt to my body. _He's not yours to return to. He's not yours to return to. He's not yours to return to. _ I replayed the sentence over and over in my head, unsure of how to deal with it. I was vaguely aware of the other people in my room.

Eleazar and Carmen had entered my room through the bathroom and were now sitting beside me, Carmen cooing slightly, trying to make me feel better about my decision.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You'll find someone you can spend your life with. Don't you worry about some dog." Her words only hurt me further, and I continued sobbing.

"He was my best friend," I said slowly, exhaling loudly. "I never even told him goodbye_. _I wrote him a stupid letter, oooooooh what did I do?" I wailed. I felt like my heart was ripped out of me again, just like when Edward left me.

"Darling Bella, there is no need for all this. If he truly is your best friend, he would understand if you told him, I'm sure." Eleazar said. Slowly he added, "However, I may write or call him first before you show up at his doorstep." I saw Carmen give him a stern look, but I gave him a weak smile.

Carmen and Eleazar helped me up and walked me over to my bed. I sat down on it and that's when I smelled him. _Edward. _"Edward?" I said out loud. Then I remembered that Tanya had said that he stayed in this room when he came to visit. _Ugh, I am so stupid. _"Carmen, will you close the blinds please, I'm just going to lie down for a bit." I got in to my bed and rested my head on my pillow, shaking slightly. I heard Carmen and Eleazar leave the room quietly. I began to think.

I could call Jacob. _He would notice that your voice changed._I could write him. _He would try to find you. _He's going to try and find me no matter what; I might as well let him know that I'm okay. _He's going to hate you._Jacob could never hate me; he loves me! _He loved you as a human, not a vampire._I don't care! I have to tell him! He should know the truth!

Eventually my mind drifted off and I found myself in yet another memory.

_I was sitting in Jacob's Rabbit and he was holding me close to him, his arm around my shoulders. Again, I felt safe and so warm. He was good for me. I knew that. But I was damaged goods- I could never love him fully. _

_His hand reached up and grazed my chin and my breath hitched at his tender, warm touch. It was so different from what I was used to, and I nestled into his palm further. Our eyes connected and I saw the fire in his eyes._

"_Bella?" he asked. His beautiful face moved closer to mine. His soft, supple lips were centimeters from mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes were begging me for acceptance, for permission. _

_I could have done it- I could have just allowed him to kiss away all my pain and try to make me feel whole again, but there was a quiet lion in my heart roaring at me—it wasn't ready to let go._

_Quickly, I moved away from Jake and his arms. All too soon, I felt the cold of the night without his embrace and I wanted nothing more than to clamber back to him, but I couldn't._

"_Jake, I can't." I refused to make eye contact. I refused to see the hurt look in his beautiful brown eyes._

"_Why? Because of him?" he hissed._

_I winced and my hand stretched for the door. Jake's strong arms reached across me and took my body in his grasp. I was unable to fight him as he pulled me—not only physically, but mentally. There was a small part inside me that wanted this- wanted Jake. In his arms, the world didn't feel so bad. Curled up against his chest, I thought maybe I could make it through my life. _

"_I can give you everything he didn't Bella." His voice was ragged in my ear. I felt his lips press softly into my hair._

_I took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent. "Jake- I'm damaged. I'm broken. You shouldn't want me."_

_I heard him chuckled, "Is that what you think? That you're broken?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Is that supposed to scare me away? In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty good at fixing things."_

_I smiled. He had a point- if anyone could fix me, it was him. I timidly looked up at him and the look on his face startled me. Other than Edward, nobody had looked at me the way Jacob was- with such tender devotion, such complete, unrequited love. _

_I spoke softly, "You are so important to me Jacob. Please see that."_

"_I do see that Bella. I just want to be more- I want…"_

"_Jake- I'm not ready for that. I need more time, please."_

_He growled, "You've had months, Bells. Months of moping around and crying- isn't it about time to move on?"_

_I was taken aback by his anger. Again, I scurried out of his clutches and glared at him. "How dare you Jacob! You know what he meant to me! It's not something I can just get over! Believe me, I've tried!" I pushed the door open and scrambled out of the car. I heard his door open and his footsteps as he neared me. I brought my hand up and placed it on his chest, pushing him away. "Don't Jake. I can walk myself to the porch."_

_Again, he growled. "Whatever. Night Bells."_

_I ran to the porch without so much as a goodbye. I heard the Rabbit start up and he spun out as he sped out of the drive._

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in the dark. "Oh Jake." I whispered to the silence. I rolled over on my bed and again closed my eyes. I inhaled so deeply I thought my lungs would burst. Edward's beautiful scent surrounded me and I dove into yet another memory.

"_Bella." His beautiful angelic voice called to me. "Bella, I love you." _

_We were lying in my small bed, and it was dark outside. I could hear the rain pattering on the window, and Charlie's quiet snores coming from down the hall. There, in his cold, strong arms, I was at home. I smiled up at his sweet face. I knew his words to be the truth. "I love you too Edward." The words came so easily- as easy as breathing._

_He gently kissed my forehead and tightened his embrace around me. I slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing him say, "I'll never leave you Bella."_

My eyes shot open- he _promised _he would never leave me. He lied to me- he broke our trust. And yet, I found myself wanting him. Why? Why did he have such a vice-like grip on my heart and my soul?

The battle of thoughts continued in my head for the next couple of hours, until I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said weakly. Kate opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Bella, I think it's time to get out of bed. You've been up here long enough!" She seemed a little perturbed. She walked over to the window and threw open the curtains, allowing bright, sparkling sunshine to brighten the room and cause her skin to glow. I pulled the blankets over my eyes in protest.

"Long enough? It's only been a couple of hours!" I yelled, the blankets muffling my voice. I was annoyed that she thought she could end my pity party. I poked my head out of the blanket slowly to see her.

She was pacing in front of my bed, her hands pulling at her hair. She looked truly concerned. "Bella! It's been three days! You haven't showered or eaten or spoken, nothing!"

At this, I threw the blankets off my body and sat up. I knew my hair would be a ratty mess and the burning in my throat that I had been ignoring was now nearly unbearable. "Three days? I guess… I guess I just lost track of time. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell Jacob. I think that I'll just write him a letter, maybe that will help," I said trying to convince myself more than Kate.

Kate sighed and took my hand leading me to the bathroom, "Come now Bella. Let's get you showered and fed. Come on."

I agreed and followed her lead. Kate turned the shower on and I waited for her to leave so that I could strip down. I stepped under the hot streaming water and felt the water strip away my pain, my hurt, and anguish. The hot water reminded me of Jacob's skin, which was always so warm. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body and when I finished, wrapped myself up in the big fluffy towel, and dried off. I walked over to the window, slightly pulling open the curtains. I was nearly blinded by the sunlight pouring it. It had apparently snowed over the past couple of days, leaving the forest and lake frozen in time.

I walked into my bedroom and found an outfit laid on my bed; very comfortable looking jeans, a navy blue wool sweater, and a pair of wool lined boots. _At least it looks warm. _I slowly slid on the clothes and laced up the boots, which I noticed were a tad small, and made my way down the hall and down the stairs. When I reached the base of the steps, Kate met me and took my hand.

"I hope you don't mind wearing my old clothes, but I noticed you didn't pack much. I figured you could use a change from that t-shirt you were wearing." She said with a smile. "Come, it's time to eat, I'm sure your ravished." She led me through the door and out into the frozen forest.

As we walked, I felt the snow crunching beneath my boots. I heard the birds chattering away, singing happy songs. I saw the trees and their branches blanketed with ice and snow. It truly was beautiful. I was not in the mood for beautiful. I groaned inwardly, and realized that I really was hungry. I began to smell the air, trying to pick up a scent. I heard faint rustling and hearts beating to the north of us and took off running. I must have taken Kate by surprise, because she fell behind for a moment, but caught up quickly. As we broke through the tree line, I saw my prey. A herd of caribou was moving through, looking for food. I didn't even wait for Kate before I pounced. I sunk my teeth into the neck of the unsuspecting caribou and felt its blood make its way to my stomach. I fed until I was full, feeling completely rejuvenated and strong once more. I stood up and wiped my mouth and walked over to Kate.

"Has Irina returned home yet?" I asked. I wanted to talk to her, to apologize again, to do something.

"She has not, but she will. She just needs some time to think." She smiled warmly and began to walk back in the direction of the house. I traipsed behind her.

She turned around to face me suddenly and said, "Bella, I think we should work on your ability."

"Oh Kate, I'm not too sure I'm ready for that. I mean, what if I turn my shield off but I can't turn it back on?" I was scared of that possibility. The shield was what was keeping me from being an uncontrollable newborn.

"You can't be afraid Bella- besides, we were all newborns once. We know how dangerous it can be. I still think it's important to practice though. How about we work on channeling your ability, maybe? Instead of trying to turn the shield off, maybe increase your shield to include others?" She was just as intrigued by my ability as I was. She wanted to know my limitations. I glumly agreed just as we reached the property line. I saw Carmen and Eleazar had come outside to join us and Tanya was watching from her bedroom upstairs.

"I really don't know how to do this Kate! I don't know where to begin or how I'm even doing it!" I whined.

She responded, with a hint of annoyance, "Stop that Bella. That's what I'm supposed to help you with. First of all, we need to figure out if you can even form a physical shield. I want you to think of one. I'm going to stand right next to you, okay. Visualize a shield surrounding us."

I closed my eyes and began to think of a shield, almost invisible, encompassing both of us, protecting us from what evils are out there, protecting my new sister. I opened my eyes and much to my dismay, nothing was there. "Urg! What am I doing wrong?" I was starting to get frustrated with myself.

"Oh Bella, surely you didn't think you would be able to do it on your first try! Silly Bella! Try again! Think harder!" Kate continued to encourage me and I closed my eyes again and imagined the shield.

I opened my eyes again, nothing. "I am apparently not doing this right."

Carmen and Eleazar stepped forward and Carmen began to speak, "What if we tried something?"

I looked at her, skeptical. "Alright, but what?"

Carmen just looked at Eleazar and he nodded his head in agreement. They crouched low, as if ready to attack. _They're going to attack us? What if I can't get the shield up in time! _

"Think Bella! Think of the shield! If you don't get it up, they will attack us. Think Bella!" Kate pleaded with me, as if truly worried about her own life.

I began to think again, realizing that Eleazar and Carmen could truly kill us if they wanted. I began to imagine if this situation was real- if they were true attackers who wanted to kill my new family and me. I wouldn't fail them as I did Edward. I thought hard and imagined a shield bubbling out around us. I opened my eyes just as Carmen pounced, and I saw the most miraculous thing. Carmen pounced towards us and fell backwards as if she ran up against a wall! Eleazar attacked as well, but did the same thing. Kate began to laugh.

"It worked Bella! You did it!" She hugged me and smiled. I smiled too, happy that I had actually done something right in my life. I had done it; I had created a shield to protect my sister and me. I looked up to one of the many windows in the house and found that Tanya had a small smile on her face. _Maybe this could work out for us _I thought. Carmen and Eleazar were both clapping and smiling and as I looked around and saw the happiness on my new family's faces I realized that I was finally home.

We continued to work on my shield for the rest of the day and much into evening. By the time night fell, I was completely exhausted. I had accomplished raising and lowering my physical shield and I was at the point where I could raise it at a moments notice. I was still uneasy about lowering my mental shield, but I knew it could potentially be necessary. We all decided we needed to hunt, as we were all exhausted. After a quick hunting trip and having feasted upon more caribou, we were all feeling much better as we returned to the house. Carmen and Eleazar made their way upstairs, leaving Kate and I in the living room. Kate approached me about working on my mental shield.

"I've been thinking about something, and I think that your mental shield might block what you want it to block," she said slowly.

"Oookay, but what do you mean?" I responded, not fully understanding.

She pulled me over to the couch and sat down. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. She took my hands in hers and said, "Let me in Bella. I want you to focus on just letting me in, nobody else. Focus on letting my electricity flow through you."

Again, I closed my eyes. I focused on my hand touching hers; I wished my shield away, wanting to feel her ability. I relaxed my body and my mind, and imagined my mental shield coming down, allowing Kate to break through, and then I felt it; a tiny, little shock. I gasped, excited and happy to feel that tiny shock. Kate smiled too and pulled me into a hug. She whispered in my ear, "Thank you for letting me in, Bella." I just hugged her back, happy to have seemingly bonded with this woman.

I told her I was going to retire to my room, to think and relax. I closed the door behind me and smiled to myself. _I had done it! I had managed to control my shield! _I was embracing my new life and my new family. Finally, I found myself feeling happy again. I decided to take another shower, wanting to further relax my body from the day's tension. As I showered, I thought about the day, of how Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar were honestly treating me like family, of how Tanya seemed to be accepting me. I wished that Irina was around; I wanted to talk to her, to apologize, to make amends. I finished my shower and wrapped up in the towel and walked over to the sink. As I peered into the mirror, I noticed two things: the color of my eyes, and the bite marks on my neck. The color of my eyes was nearly golden, having only a tinge of red. I was happy that I no longer looked like a freaky, red-eyed vampire. With my golden eyes, I was more like part of the family. As I pulled my hair up in a bun, I noticed the scars on my neck. They were beginning to fade. I was honestly worried that I would have the bite marks forever, and was very happy to see them disappearing, slowly. I, again, applied the lilac lotion and decided maybe it was time to write that letter to Jake. I opened the door to my room and was surprised by what I saw: Irina.

"Irina! When did you come back? Where did you go? I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you." I ran over to her, wanting to hug her, but instead placed my hand on her arm.

She pulled back, not ready for this type of physical attention. "I needed to go away to think. I am truly sorry about Laurent. He had no right to do this to you." She was apologizing when I should have been.

"No Irina, don't take the blame. It's not your fault, it never was! I should be the one apologizing!" I couldn't have her thinking that it was her fault! She had no part in this, it was all me! I was the one that killed him, not Irina. I asked to be changed! "Irina, I asked for this. I wanted this, I wanted Edward to turn me, but he refused. Although I didn't get here the way I wanted, I still got here. And I'm also happy that your family has welcomed me into their coven. I would be lost without all of you." I smiled at her, weakly.

"Bella…. I… I… I'm so sorry" Irina again was sobbing, "I'm afraid that I may have done something in the heat of the moment."

"Irina, whatever it is, we'll get through it, just like a family!" I was worried as to who or what she told. Did she tell the Cullen's? Did she go to Forks and kill someone?

"I… I… When I went away, I went to Italy. I was so angry with you, with Laurent, with everything, that I went to Italy and saw the Volturi." She seemed quite scared when she said the name.

"The Volturi? Who are the Volturi?" I had heard Edward speak of them once, but I couldn't quite recall what he had said.

I heard someone behind me and felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see whom the hand belonged to and saw that it was Tanya. She was the one who answered my question.

Briskly, she explained. "The Volturi are an organized coven of vampires, not unlike us, but they are larger and far more powerful. You could say they're sort of royalty; they are the foundation of our peace and civilization," Tanya then turned to Irina. "What did you tell them, sister?"

Irina looked frightened, but continued, "I told Aro that Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's _mate_, killed my mate and that she should be punished, that she was a young vampire, unable to control herself…. I told him… I told him that she was wreaking havoc and causing death every where she went." She looked at me, then to Tanya, then back at me. "I'm so sorry Bella, I was so angry with you."

My face vacillated between looking angry and frustrated. Eventually, my eyebrows furrowed together and my voice was loud and forceful, "So you LIED! You tell these, these _Volturi_ people a lie about me, and now they're after me?" I was starting to worry for my safety, and I began to think of a way to escape them, when I saw Irina's eyes divert to the floor. "What aren't you telling me, Irina?" her eyes meeting mine, full of fear.

"They're not after you Bella... They're after Edward. "

**A/N: Oooo, wee bit of a cliffhanger! :) **

**So, I have a question for my readers: Say you really like this guy/girl and you have for a VERY long time. In the beginning, you told them various times that you really like them, love them even. But they continuously refuse to accept that there is something there, and it's definitely more than friendship. This person decides to give you reason upon reason as to why it would never work, but you don't back down- you can't stop feeling for him/her. So, years fly by and you move forward and start seeing other people, but that person is still there in the back of your mind. Recently, the feelings are rekindled and set afire and you push for it once more to be with this person. Now, usually a person gets annoyed by this kind of action and will start to ignore you, but this person seems to revel in your attention and continuously hangs out with you _and _your family, touching, laughing, smiling, whatever. Everyone that is around you two swears you're in love, but this person refuses to see it. Here's the question: does this person have feelings for you? And if so, why don't they just say so? More importantly, how do you make this person _see/feel _how you do?? **

**Sorry- wee bit of a long question, but I figured it'd help to have a little background. Please- respond and review. I need that sunshine! Thanks loves!**

**xoxo  
**


	8. Andare

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed :) Please- keep bringing me the sunshine! **This chapter was done without my beta :( Kikithebookworm- where have you gone???****

**Chapter Eight: _Andare_ as performed by _Ludovico Einaudi_**

"They're not after you Bella… They're after Edward. " Her eyes were full of sorrow as she spoke those words; words that cut through me like a knife. _They're after Edward?_

Immediately, my hands flew up to my head, pulling at my hair. I let out an ear-piercing scream as her words set in. "No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" I fell to the floor in a heap.

The bathroom door swung open and Carmen and Eleazar walked through. "What's going on here, Tanya?" she asked. She noticed Irina and walked over to greet her, "Irina, welcome home, where have you been?"

"Italy." she replied softly. "I went to Italy."

Kate entered my room like a gust of wind, and when she saw me on the floor, she rushed over and pulled me into her arms, hushing my sobs and rocking me back and forth.

"Hush now darling, shhhh, shhhh" she said, over and over again. She looked at her sisters before finding Irina. "Irina, what did you do? Did you go to the Volturi?" she hissed to her sister. Irina nodded her head, slowly. "Irina, how could you? You know we can't stop them!" Kate looked up to Tanya and then over to Eleazar, his arm around Carmen's shoulders.

"So the Volturi are after Bella?" Carmen asked. Again, as if she couldn't speak, Irina used to her head to answer the question, shaking it no. "Then who Irina?"

I saw the look on Eleazar's face as he whispered to Carmen, "Edward."

Carmen gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth before saying, "We have to warn them, Eleazar! They must know!" Carmen rushed out of the room and came back with her cell phone. She looked at me, eyes wide. "They must know Bella! They're your family!"

I, much like Irina, could only nod my head. I wasn't ready to face Edward, but there was no way I could deal with the idea of him dying. I heard her pushing the buttons on the phone and then, "Hello, Carlisle dear, its Carmen. We have a bit of a situation here. Yes, yes, it's very serious, I'm so sorry, yes I know you are all on vacation. Well, I'm afraid we need you all here in Denali. We will tell you everything when you get here. Mhmm, yes, okay. Oh, and you must bring Edward! What do you mean you don't know where he is? Well find him!!" she was starting to shout. I stood up and took the phone from Carmen.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella, is that you? What are you doing with Carmen?" he asked.

"Carlisle, there is something you need to know. Please come to Alaska as soon as you can, we need you here, all of you." I pleaded.

"Okay Bella dear, we'll be there as soon as we can. I'll have Alice contact Edward. Can you tell us what this is about?"

"Not over the phone Carlisle, you really just need to get here. Please."

"Okay, we'll be there no later than tomorrow evening. It's good to hear your voice Bella, we've missed you. But you sound… different."

"I know, just bring everyone with you and I'll explain everything. I miss you, too. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Carmen.

"Don't worry honey; they'll bring Edward to us tomorrow." Carmen said, grasping my arm. "Everything will be just fine."

"Fine? How can everything be just fine? How are we supposed to fight these, these, these _monsters?!_" I screamed. I began to shake uncontrollably, my hands pulling at my hair. I could feel myself losing control. Kate approached me slowly.

"Bella, we will figure this out, I promise." She said finally, wrapping her arms around me. I reveled in her strong embrace, and I clung to her, trying my hardest to deal with the stabbing pain I was, yet again, feeling in my undead heart. I heard Tanya and Irina talking behind us quietly.

"Tanya, Irina, what are you talking about?" I asked them.

Tanya looked at me and then at Irina then back at me again. "I'm afraid our dear sister here left out some of the details. I was skeptical as to what she had said earlier, for we know Aro. You see, he has an ability, too. He has the ability to see the truth with just a touch."

"Well if he has the ability to see the truth, then he would know that Irina lied about me because out of control, right? But then, why are they still going after Edward?" I was so confused by all the vampire antics going on in the room.

Eleazar stepped forward, his face was calm, "Bella, Edward has been asked on multiple occasions to join the Volturi Guard and each time, he refused. I used to be a part of the guard, until I met Carmen." He looked at Carmen lovingly before continuing, "Aro was intent on having Edward and Alice apart of the guard, no matter the consequences. I think that Aro may have finally gotten fed up with the little game and has decided to end it. Although Marcus and Caius are also considered the leaders of the coven, they will follow Aro's orders."

"How do we stop them? How can we stop them from mur" I paused, struggling over the word and corrected myself, "_hurting_ Edward?" I asked. There just had to be a way out of this.

Carmen stepped forward, "We must teach you how to fight."

Carmen was right; I would need to learn how to fight. I knew I was stronger than everyone else because of my newborn strength, but we were going to need something else to put us ahead of the Volturi. "My shield! My shield can protect everyone!" I exclaimed. I thought I had finally found a way out of this debacle.

"No, that would expense too much energy. We will all have to fight, and maybe we can enlist the help of others. I have friends who may be willing to stand beside us if necessary" Tanya said.

Then a thought popped into my head: Jacob. If I could just talk to Sam then maybe we could work out some sort of alliance between us. "We need to go to Forks."

Everyone was staring at me. "Why?" Kate asked.

"First of all, I need to be sure that my father is safe. Secondly, we need to talk to the wolves. They may be willing to help." I knew it was a long shot, but it couldn't hurt.

Eleazar and Carmen looked at each other and then at Tanya, who just shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try" she said.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll go to Forks tonight. Call Carlisle and ask him to meet us at the Cullen home" I said. I smiled to myself thinking that I had just come up with a feasible plan. I would also get to see Jacob and hopefully work something out, but more importantly, I would get to see Edward. I was nervous and scared. Edward would be furious with himself and with me. Jacob, well, I really had no idea how Jacob would react. Either way, I knew of one thing that was for sure: Everyone would soon find that that I'm a vampire.

We all dispersed our separate ways, needing to pack for the trip. I heard Carmen talking to Carlisle on the phone, telling him to meet us at their place. Again, he seemed to be asking questions, but Carmen would not answer them. He would know soon enough.

I was packing some of the clothes that Kate had given to me when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Irina, may I come in please?" She called from the other side of the door.

I inhaled deeply. Honestly, she was the last person I wanted to be around, but I knew I would need her on my side of the fight. She glided into the room, finding a spot on my bed, and watched me pack. She began to say something but I cut her off.

"Irina, I understand, okay? A mate for a mate right? I'm not saying that I like it, because believe me, I don't. I am nowhere near ready to fight an ancient royal pack of vampires, but I will, for Edward and for my family."

"I'm so sorry Bella." She said, pulling her knees into her chest. "I just didn't know what to do. I loved Laurent so much and I felt like you were the reason why he's gone. When Aro said he would take care of it, I didn't ask why or how, I just nodded my head and came back home. On the way, I began to think I did the wrong thing. When I arrived here, seeing you with my sisters, I knew I did the wrong thing. You belong with us Bella. You truly are like family to us, and you've become so in such a short amount of time. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me?" She looked at me, her face serene and full of askance. Her eyes then moved to look at my duffle and then back up again. "Are those Kate's clothes?" she asked.

I exhaled, "Yes. I don't exactly have any clothes with me, and Kate lent me some of hers. Some of the stuff is a little tight, but I'm not complaining." To be honest, Kate was a lot smaller than me so a lot of the clothes were tight. The jeans tended to be a little short, and the shoes were starting to get uncomfortable, but I couldn't wear my Chucks in the snow.

Irina's smiled brightly, "I have some stuff in my closet if you like?"

I knew it wasn't much of a start, but if I was going to be a part of this family, I knew I had to start somewhere. I had hoped that we would make it through whatever the Volturi had in mind for us and we might be able to start a true friendship. "Okay Irina. I'd appreciate that." She walked off to her room and came back moments later holding a box of clothes. I rifled through them, finding some jeans and sweaters and threw then in my duffle. I pulled on my boots and stood up, and gave Irina my hand. _We have to start somewhere._

Kate, Irina, and I climbed into Kate's little SUV, while the others climbed into the Tanya's Suburban. It would be several hours before we made it to Forks, no matter how fast we drove. It would have gone quicker had we flown, but we didn't want to risk anything. No matter how much control everyone felt I had, there was no way I was walking into an airport full of humans.

With Kate driving 120 miles an hour, we made good time and arrived in Forks sometime in the night. We stopped just outside town so that I could go hunting and I tracked down some deer, hungrily feeding on their blood. Eleazar mentioned that my eyes were practically golden and that made me a little bit happy. _I'm almost normal, ha_. We made it to the Cullen's and I pulled out my spare key. Although they rarely locked the door when they were home, I figured they would lock it while they were away. I opened the door and invited the others inside.

Other than the sound of the window panes screaming in protest as the wind pushed against them, it was eerily quiet. What was more unsettling was that the house actually looked as if someone was living there, other than the vast amount of dust that had settled. The living room still had purple streamers, now faded, hanging from the ceiling. There, in the corner, sat a piano. I was immediately drawn to it, quickly accessing the ivory keys. My fingers gracefully glided along each piece of ivory, making a dissonance of sound. I closed my eyes, letting the sounds reverberate in my head. I found myself once more falling into a memory.

_Edward was sitting at the piano bench, carefully tinkering at the keys. He seemed to have been working on some form of melody. I sat down beside him, kissing his shoulder and giving him a quick smile. He responded with a deep inhale and then placed both hands on the keys. _

"_You inspired this one." His voice was gentle and kind._

_I leaned into his marble body, placing my head on his shoulder. The melody started out slowly, but picked up pace. It was… breathtaking. Beautiful. I could hardly believe that I inspired him to play such music. I could feel how much of his heart and soul he had poured into this piece. Tears formed in my eyes and slid down my cheek. When he finished the piece, I all but fell into pieces._

"_I don't deserve you." I murmured._

_He chuckled, "I think you have it the other way around, love. _I _don't deserve _you_." He placed a chaste kiss in my forehead and I nestled back into his body. _

I opened my eyes and found the others staring at me. Apparently, I had been humming the melody. I then realized that it was the same melody that Alice had hummed while we were in the forest. I smiled to the others, and Kate approached me, a worried look upon her face.

I took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Just a memory Kate."

She nodded and returned the squeeze. I walked upstairs and found myself again being pulled, but this time to a door. I opened it slowly, and then peeked inside. It still smelled of him: honey and sunshine. My fingers ran along the bookshelves that still held the various volumes of his favorite literature. I stopped at one book in particular and my finger strummed its spine. Delicately, I plucked it from its place and smiled when I read the title.

"Romeo and Juliet." I said out loud. I lifted the cover, and the pages of the book flipped open, stopping at a page that looked particularly weathered. If I had to guess, I would assume that Edward had sat here with this very book, staring at this very page, going over the words in detail- tearing them apart and over analyzing. One set of words were deeply faded and without my vampire eyes sight I wouldn't have been able to read them.

"I still will ... stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh." My fingers glided across the words and I was hit with a pang of anger, which was quickly subsided by a feeling of complete and utter devotion.

"Forever and always" I whispered to the empty room. Holding the book close to my breast, I collapsed on the chaise. Immediately, his scent engulfed me. As I leaned against the hardness of the chair, I could almost feel him holding me. Again, I opened the book, the pages easily flipping to that same spot. I read and re-read the words. It was clear to me what these words meant to him- that even after death we would be together. That maybe, just maybe, he really did want me.

I sat there for a moment longer, drinking in his essence and then decided it was time to check on Charlie. Opening my duffle bag, I found a dark hunter green cable knit sweater and threw it on. I ran a brush through my hair and then pulled it up into a high pony tail. I then made my way downstairs. Kate met me at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked kindly.

I flashed her a smile, "Better than ever."

She chuckled, "And just what brought on this change of attitude?"

I took her hands and swung her in a circle. We giggled like little girls, falling to the marble floor. As I laid there staring at the ceiling, our heads touching, I truly felt like she was my sister. I took her hand, pushing the shield around us. "He loves me." I whispered.

As if she'd known all along, she responded with, "I know." We giggled again and I pulled her up off the floor. "So where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to see Charlie."

She blanched, "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

I quickly assured her, "I'll stay at the forest edge, and I won't go anywhere near the house. I'll be able to smell him if he's there."

"Yes, smell his blood. You are still a newborn, Bella." She was concerned and I didn't blame her for that.

"I've resisted him once; I'll even hunt on my way over to sate my appetite. I promise, he is in no danger."

She contemplated my idea, "Well, alright." Then she added, "Would you like me to go with you. It might help, just in case."

"Kate, I promise- I'll be fine and so will he. I'll be back in an hour." I gave her a quick hug and sprinted out the door. As I darted through the trees, I picked up various scents of the animals surrounding. Moments later, I had hunted down three more deer and drank my fill. I would not put my father in danger.

My hunger sated, I made my way to the little house. I paused at the tree line, and breathed in. I smelled his scent: pine, spice, beer, and of course his blood. I felt a tiny tickling in the back of throat, but I hushed it away. My nose twitched at the other scents: garlic, tomatoes, basil, and noodles. _Spaghetti; _which smelled disgustingly burnt. I wanted to go inside, to make him dinner like I always did. But I knew I couldn't. It would only make matters worse. So I moved so that I could watch him through the window. I felt a bit like a peeping tom, but I reasoned it was okay since it was my father. He was sitting in front of the television, watching a baseball game, eating a bag of chips. Apparently he had given up on the spaghetti.I was startled when I saw that he wasn't alone. Billy Black was sitting next to him, in his wheel chair. I was happy at first, to see that he wasn't alone, but then I became sad all over again. I had left my father with only a note telling him goodbye. I was one hell of a daughter. I sighed loudly and began to walk back towards the Cullen's when I smelled it: wet dog. Of course, if Billy is there, Jacob had to be around somewhere. I started to panic; I wasn't ready to come face to face with Jacob yet. I was about to start running when I heard leaves rustling behind me.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Not exactly."

I turned to face the person, wishing more than anything that I hadn't. I immediately dropped down into crouching position and hissed, "Victoria."

**A/N: Ai-ya! What a cliffhanger, eh? Hehehehe I'll make you a deal- you, as lovely wonderful readers, leave me 20 reviews and I'll update. Promise! **

**Also- side note..... Philosophically speaking, you tell this boy how you feel about him- a lot. That you have liked him for as long as you can honestly remember. He responds by saying that he's speechless. Then by saying, "I guess you should follow your heart. It hasn't steered you wrong yet". Do ya'll feel this a good or bad thing?  
**


	9. Requiem

**A/N: I didn't get twenty reviews :( but, I'm feeling giving as it is the holidays. So, Happy New Year to you all :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, this one was done without my beta. Please, point out any corrections or things that don't seem to work. Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine: _Requiem Mass in D Minor, K. 626: VII. Lacrimosa_ as performed by the _Tbilisi Symphony Orchestra & Chorus & Jansug Kakhidze_**

The animal inside me took over, clawing at my insides, begging to be let loose. In the short days of being a vampire, I had never felt so feral and wild in my life. I let those feelings take over as I stared at the beautiful figure in front of me. It was easy to see why James had loved her- her blood red eyes only seemed to compliment the wild, craziness of her crimson, unruly hair. Her elegant nose and high cheek bones added to her seductiveness. Looking at her and you automatically thought of those sailors lost at sea by the fabled harpy. This vampire could coax a dead man from the grave. Taking in her appearance, I noticed she looked to be rather alone. I sniffed the air and found my senses only proved my thoughts. There was no other being in the area. We were completely alone.

_Why didn't I bring Kate along?_ I chastised myself. I could see the pain and hatred in her eyes, and one thing seemed to be completely clear to me: I was not leaving her presence alive.

She clucked her tongue at me, "Now, now Bella, that is no way to approach an old friend," she said with a wicked smile. Her hair was blowing around in the wind and it looked like she hadn't showered in days.

I guffawed at the statement, "Friend?" I said incredulously. "Your _mate_ tried to kill me! And _you're_ the reason he found me in the first place!" I could barely control the animal inside me. She was one of the reasons Edward even left me in the first place. I never took my eyes off of her while she stalked around me. I would not show her any sign of weakness.

"Bella dear, you're not still angry about that, are you?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, dripping with mockery. "Surely you knew I would come for you. However, I did not expect you to raise the bar. When were you turned?"

I crossed my arms on my chest and stuck out my chin defiantly. Biding my time, I responded, "Recently. Rather lonely, aren't you Victoria?"

Quickly, as if struck by a whip, she dropped to haunches, and hissed, "You're the reason Laurent is no longer with me_?_" she shrilled.

I took a brave step forward, "He's the reason I'm a vampire!" I exclaimed. "He died trying to save me!"

"_Save_ you? The only reason he was down here was to _kill _you_, _foolish girl."

I smirked, "Well, I guess he did what he was told. I would imagine however," I took a step forward, "that you never expected him to fall in love."

She guffawed, "Fall in love? With you?" She started laughing hysterically, the sounds rippling through the trees. "You really were just a stupid human." She shrugged, "I guess now this just means I should kill you even slower." With that last statement, she pounced on me. Our arms locked, as she pushed me up against a tree, thrashing me back and forth. Her hands formed manacles around my neck and it was a good thing I didn't have to breathe. I could feel my skin tearing as she grasped and I cried out in pain. I gave her a solid shove, and her lithe body somersaulted backwards before quickly regaining her footing. She rushed at me against, lightening fast and she had me in her grasps again. She threw me at a tree and I felt my back make a sickening crunching noise as I bounced of the trunk of a tree onto a boulder. Before I could stand up again, she grabbed my hair and pulled me up to her face. She spat in it, and then head butted me. I felt my body being lifted and thrown through the air, smacking into a tree. I felt nothing but intense pain. She came at me again, pulling me up to her once more. This time I did what I could to stave her plight- my hands went for her arms and I grabbed a hold as tightly as I could, crushing the bones. She screamed out in pain, and when her mouth opened, I could see the venom dripping from her teeth. That's when I heard it, a wolf howling. It wasn't close, but close enough to make Victoria turn her head. I drew my hand back and slapped her hard across the face, causing her to stumble backwards. I fell to the ground, the intensity of my bones and skin healing taking over. She froze in her spot, the look on her face flitting from pure murder to escape. I heard another howl coming closer in the forest and my breath hitched. I knew it had to be Sam. He must have smelled our blood. It would be moments before him and others would be there. I had to keep Victoria here so the wolves could get her.

Crawling my way backwards, I found the base of a tree, and used it to hoist myself up, faltering at the pain. I saw her smirk and that only pushed me harder to stand up. I called out to her, "James never wanted you."

Her nostrils flared out and any idea of escape seemed to fly out the window as she moved to attack me once more. Within moments her hands were enclosed around my throat, her teeth centimeters from my throat. But still I pushed her.

"He wanted me. A silly, little human." I choked out.

She hissed loudly at me and applied more pressure. My hands clawed at her arms as I tried to break away. Then, I heard it. A gentle, snap of a twig from behind Victoria. She was so set on killing me that she hadn't noticed the scent of wet dog. She hadn't heard a heart beating much more rapidly than a normal human's. Before she could even register what was happening, a flash of reddish brown fur pounced her, snapping its jaws and slashing. I fell to the ground, my body healing as I watched the two mortal enemies battle out. Somehow, she managed to escape his paws and found her feet. The monstrous wolf lunged at her throat, snapping his teeth. Her arm reared back and came forward with force, landing on his snout. The force of her strike caused him to fly backwards several yards in to a tree, at which he gave a short whimper. She started towards me, but the wolf had managed to scramble back up fast enough and attacked her again. The crimson haired beauty fell to the ground as he bit at her jugular and his paws slashed at her arms and torso. This was one attack she would not escape. Somehow he managed to tear at her throat enough that her head simply fell from its body- her eyes finding mine in a blank stare; a stare that would undoubtedly haunt me for many a night to come.

The wolf, my savior, was panting and covered in blood when he turned to look at me. His fur was beautiful, russet colored and thick. He was just as monstrous in size as the others. His eyes though, his eyes were the same.

Timidly, I asked, "Jacob?"

I saw the wolf's eyes close and he seemed to let out a whimper before disappearing back into the brush.

"Wait! Jacob! Come back!" I cried out to him, my heart feeling the same menacing pain as my body. "Jake!?"

"I'm right here Bella." I heard him say as he reappeared. He was clad in shorts, and his upper body was covered in taught muscles. His once long hair was now cut short like his pack brothers. I looked up at him, longing for his touch and his warmth. But he didn't come any closer to me. Instead, he kept a good fifteen feet between us. His voice was rigid and quick, "What are you doing here?"

"Jake, I.. I wanted.. No, needed to explain. I shouldn't have left like I did." Again, I tried to stand up, but collapsed. My body was still healing_. _Jake didn't come closer to me, and I began to get this weird sensation that he was actually afraid of me, if anything else I knew he was disgusted by me. He busied himself by collecting some firewood and placing it near Victoria's mauled body.

He threw the log he was holding on top of the body and looked at me, "What is there to explain Bella?" He sounded defeated, but continued. "You obviously got what you wanted in the end right?" His rage was starting to build, and his body was beginning to tremble. "You got to be with your bloodsucking leech after all." He seethed. He closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts and took a deep breath. He pulled out a matchbook and lit it on fire, flinging it onto the pile of wood. The fire licked at the body as it slowly melted away. Jake then turned to leave.

"Jake!" I yelled out to him. Thankfully, he stopped.

"Jake, he hasn't come back. He didn't turn me, Jake." I watched as his head dropped and his shoulders sagged.

"It doesn't matter who turned you Bella." He said quietly. Not turning around, he continued. "You're one of them now. You're a leech, just like the others. I can't…" I heard him exhale. "I can't be near you. Being here now is hard enough." Again, he began to walk away.

"I never meant to hurt you Jake." I had started to sob and I knew my incessant begging would do nothing to stave his departure. Yet, I needed him to know how I felt. "Jake, I… I.. I lo-"

"NO!" he roared at me, whipping around. He was shaking uncontrollably, and I knew he was a fraction of a second away from becoming the wolf again. "NO YOU DON'T! You don't ever, _EVER_ get to say that to me! NEVER!" And then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, he exploded out of his body. The shorts he was wearing were shredded into a million little pieces, much like his skin. It was almost as if a wolf literally erupted out of him. He was inches away from me now, and I could feel his breath on my face. Terrified, scared, and yet still defiant, I stared into his eyes. Then I saw him, _my Jacob. _The one that was there for me all that time. The one that pulled me out of the darkness. What I saw in his eyes wasn't so much anger, but sheer disappointment and heart break. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him, not breathing, willing myself to not look at him. I heard him growl and the leaves rustle as he ran off. I opened my eyes, and found myself alone in the forest.

"Jake…." I sobbed harder and harder. "Jake…."

I don't remember who or what found me, but when I became consciously aware of my surroundings, I found that I was at the Cullen's home, on Edward's chaise. I looked down at my body and noticed that my clothes had been changed. I heard voices coming from downstairs. The Cullen's had arrived. I stood up easily and quietly made my way down the stairs. I heard their voices quiet down; they knew I was coming in the room.

"You know I can hear you anyway, right?" I said as I walked in. There in front of me stood six of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life; my family. Alice ran over to me, throwing her arms around. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly to me. "I missed you" I whispered in her ear. As I hugged her, a memory flashed.

_I was in their house, wearing a beautiful dress. The room was decorated with balloons and candles, and there was cake and presents sitting on the table. It was my birthday. It was the last time I had been with the Cullen's. Each of them gave me a present- Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had gotten me a new radio for my truck. Esme and Carlisle had given me two tickets to Jacksonville to see my mom. And Edward, my beautiful Edward, had given me a CD with songs that he had composed and performed for me. _

I let her go and rushed into my second mother's arms. Esme pulled me into a deep, motherly hug. She rubbed my back and cooed in my ear, telling me that everything would be alright. I felt another hand on my back, and looked up to find Carlisle's understanding eyes. Again, I turned around and was enveloped in a bear hug, a type of hug that I had missed for so long.

"Emmett! Put me down! Ya big lug!" I yelled at him, but I secretly so happy to be held in his protective arms. He was the big brother I never had.

Rosalie, with her beautiful blonde hair, stood at a distance, but nodded her head and smiled. She never was too keen about me becoming one of them. Jasper was next, and the minute his skin touched mine, I was overwhelmed by emotions. Fear, sadness, remorse, guilt.

"It's not your fault, Jasper." I said quietly. I looked at him and he gave me a weak smile.

"If I hadn't tried to attack you on your birthday, you might still be alive, Bella" he said cheerlessly.

"I wanted this Jasper, don't you ever think otherwise." I said sternly. In my head, I knew that this is what I wanted, knowing that it was the only way I could ever be with Edward. Yet, somewhere deep it my heart, it pulled a bit and again, I was flooded with thoughts of Jacob. I looked around at everyone before asking, "Who found me?"

"I did," came a voice from a dark corner of the room. It was melodic, but somber. As he came out of the shadows, I stepped back. His perfectly tousled hair, his deep golden eyes, his strong jaw line. For a minute, I just stood there, drinking him in. He was so damn beautiful.

My senses took over and I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Edward." I was so happy that he was here, with me, now. Things could finally be different; things could be the way they were supposed to be. That's when I noticed how different he was. He reeked of sadness and pain, a dull, sober look on his face. He was the furthest thing from happy.

"You know you're supposed to keep yourself out of trouble." He tried to crack a smile as he said it, but it looked like it was so painful him to do.

I started, "Edward, I…"

"Shhh, shhh, Bella, love, its okay." He pulled me in closer, continuing. "I should have been here. I never should have left." His guilt was overwhelming me, and I immediately became angry. I wasn't going to stand for all this incessant remorse.

I pulled away from him and grabbed his wrists, staring him in the eyes. "It's not your fault!" I said. "Edward, it's not your fault."

His eyes dropped to the floor and he nodded his head. I knew he didn't believe it, that he felt it was his fault, and I didn't quite know how else to make him understand. More than that, I wanted him to know that I still loved him, despite everything. So I kissed him, really kissed him.

Pushing him up against the wall, I looked into his eyes, willing him to understand. My hands moved up to his face, cradling it, as my lips moved closer to his. I heard his breath hitch, as my lips grazed his. His hands, once dangling by his side, were now wrapped around my body, one hand in my hair, tugging ever so slightly. Our lips continued to move over each other, and my tongue slipped out, brushing his lip. His mouth parted, and I felt his tongue touch mine. He pulled me closer, his face contorted, as if he couldn't decide if this was painful or pleasurable. I pulled harder, letting my passion flow to him. I needed him to see that I still loved him, no matter what had happened. The kiss ended and our foreheads were pressed together. We were breathing heavily, even though neither of us needed to. His hand had slipped to my lower back, the other still in my hair. That same, pained look was still on his face.

"Edward, if I was still human, we would never have had our first kiss, our real first kiss." I said.

His closed his eyes whispering, "But you would at least still have you soul."

"Look at me." I said. When he refused, I grabbed his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me. "Look at me! I want to let you in on a little secret. _You _took my soul with you when you left. Don't you get it?" I asked. "_You _are my soul. I need you in my life for me to be complete. For me to even begin to survive. Besides, if we didn't have souls, how could we still love?" I gave him a little smile and reached down to grab his hand. "We're in this together now, Edward. You can't leave me anymore."

He winced before placing his lips on mine and muttering, "Never again."

With our bodies still touching, I could feel the electricity flowing between us. I know what he said to me in the forest- that he didn't want me. But that had to be impossible. Not if he was feeling the same thing I was.

I took him hand and led him back over to his family, where we all sat down. My family joined us and I could see that the Cullen's were antsy to find out why they were here.

"I guess I should tell you guys what's going on?" I laughed nervously. I turned to Alice, who just nodded her head. It was time that I came clean about everything. "Obviously, I'm one of you now." Emmett laughed and gave out a "whoop!", and Rosalie continued to stare out the window.

Carlisle asked, "Who changed you Bella?"

I took Edward's hand tightly before responding. "It was Laurent." A series of gasps and sighs surrounded me. I did my best to relax them. "He was not unkind in the change." I looked at Alice who looked very angry. "Although he did leave me writhing on the ground for a couple of days, I survived."

Carlisle then looked at Alice, "Why didn't you tell us?"

She looked a bit ashamed. "I knew she'd survive it. I knew she wanted this," her eyes darting to Edwards, "despite Edward's feelings. I wish I could have been there, but you know how Edward was about contacting her. I saw that I would see her in a few days time in Alaska. That's why I left." She took Jasper's hand and her demeanor immediately changed to that of relaxation.

"I see." He looked back at me, "Where is Laurent now?"

Edward went rigid, as if he expected Laurent to pop out of the shadows. I gave him a tight squeeze of the hand. "He's dead."

Edward looked up at me, "Dead? How?"

I let out a breath, "The Quileute wolves. Sam let me go. That's how I ended up in Alaska."

Carlisle was most intrigued, "Bella, if you were around the wolves, I'm afraid you should have attacked them. You seem to have a lot of control for being a newborn, but I don't understand how."

"Eleazar wondered the same thing, as did Carmen. Eventually, through some experiments, we figured it out. I have an ability." I said simply.

Carlisle's eyebrow cocked up. "An ability?"

"I have a mental shield that protects me from others abilities, as well as a physical shield which can protect me from physical attacks." Then it hit me. "God, I'm such an idiot! I could have used my shield last night against Victoria!" I threw myself back against the couch.

"Victoria is here?!" Kate ran over to me. "Is that what happened to you?"

She took my hand and I gave her an apologetic look, "Like I said, I went over to check on Charlie and was heading back when she sprung out of the bushes. She was wild, Kate; wild with hatred and bloodlust. She was going to kill me." The scenes started to roll through my head, one by one.

"What do you mean, 'was'?" she asked.

Again, the images flew by in my mind, finally resting on a russet colored wolf. "Jacob." I had completely forgotten about Jacob.

"Jacob?" Edward seemed surprised by the name. "Jacob _Black, _as in Quileute?"

"Yes Edward, that Jacob." I exhaled. "When you left me" he winced but I continued, "Jake was the one to pick me back up. He was there for me when you weren't. He was…" I said slowly, "He was my own personal bit of sunshine." I could tell that Edward was angry with himself. He stood up and began to pace the room back and forth.

Carlisle looked up at Edward then back at me, "Is Victoria why you called us?"

"No. She just added to our problems. I guess you could say that problem is solved." Everyone looked around shocked.

Kate came up to me and grasped my arm. "What happened last night, Bella?"

"She attacked me and I completely forgot to use my shield. She was so much stronger than I expected. I heard a wolf howl and I figured it was Sam, so I did my best to delay her from leaving or worse." My hand absentmindedly moved to rub my throat, no longer sore from where she choked me. "She was in the midst of revenge when Jacob attacked her and eventually ended things."

Kate pulled me into her arms, hugging me. "Oh darling, I should have gone with you."

I hugged her tighter and shook my head, "No Kate, this isn't your fault. Besides, it's over now."

She let me go and I looked around. Emmett was scratching his head and looked fully confused.

"If Victoria isn't a problem anymore, then why are we all here? Not that I'm complaining… I was just really enjoying the sunshine down in Boca Raton." he asked. Rose slapped him on the shoulder and he flinched, "Ow!"

I smirked and then realized the seriousness of the situation. I looked up at Irina, who was staring at the floor. "Irina, I think you should tell them." She hesitated, as if to object, but Tanya gave her a stern look. She stepped forward slowly.

"Carlisle, Esme…. Edward…" Irina began slowly, "I'm afraid that I may have done something rather…. Brash."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Edward, as Carlisle put his arm around Esme. Edward looked at me, then to Irina, and finally his parents. "Go on" he said.

"When Bella told me that she killed Laurent, I lost it…" Edward looked at me, surprise and fear in his eyes once more, but she continued. "I went to Italy." I heard Esme exhale and turned to face Alice. She looked petrified.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

"The Volturi…. Carlisle, the Volturi are coming for Edward! They're… They're…. Oh my god…. They're going to kill him!" Jasper pulled her into his arms, as she sobbed.

Carlisle took is a step further and asked the question weighing in everyone's minds. "When?"

Slowly, she responded, "Three days."

Edward stiffened in my arms, and I held him tighter. _I will not let anything happen to you_. I willed him to hear it, I willed my mental shield down, so he could finally hear me in his head. _Please hear me Edward, I will not let anything happen to you._

"Did you say something?" he looked down at me, confused.

"You heard me?!" I asked excitedly.

"I heard something.. At least, I think I did." He looked absolutely bewildered. "But it couldn't have been _you_, I can't hear your thoughts… Can I?"

_I don't know, can you? _ I asked with a smirk.

"Bella! I can hear your thoughts!" For the first time since I'd seen him, he was truly happy. He picked me up, swinging me around causing me to laugh.

Interrupting, Tanya scornfully said, "Well, this is sweet and darling and all, but I think we have a confrontation to prepare for?"

Eleazar and Carmen stepped forward, "Yes. We feel it may be time to prepare to fight. Carlisle, I know you are very much so against fighting, but I can't help but think that it will be necessary." Eleazar, one of the most gentle of souls, knew it was time to get practical.

Still in Edward's arms, I nodded my head, in agreement. "Yes Carlisle, we must learn to fight."

I looked around and saw Emmett and Rosalie looking excited. They apparently were ready for a good fight. Jasper, although usually so relaxed, was rearing up. "I can teach everyone. Please Carlisle, let me help in this, I know how to fight." He looked down at Alice, who still had that same petrified look on her face. "Alice, darling, what's wrong?"

"I can't see how it ends Jaz…. I can't…. I can't see if any of us die!" her voice was shaking.

"I think I know why. Alice, I'm going to ask the wolves to fight alongside with us" I looked around at everyone's faces, and I wasn't surprised to see shock.

"Bella! If you get the wolves involved, I can't see the anything! I can't see if we all make it!" Alice was definitely concerned.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, love. And Alice, why can't you see the future if the wolves are a part of it?" Edward asked.

Esme's motherly voice cut through the air and asserted Edward's issue. "Edward, you know Alice can't see everything. She see's those that are important around her, and she sees vampires most clearly. I would imagine that a wolf's psyche is just too much for her; that and she's not exactly close to her mortal enemies, now is she?" She playfully added.

I walked over to Alice, wanting to comfort her in this decision. "I know you like being able to see the future, but I have to ask them."

Carlisle was thinking deeply, eventually making a comment. "I think Bella has a point. Without the wolves, we'll be vastly outnumbered. And the one thing that the Volturi have always been afraid of is werewolves." His eyes met mine, gentle and caring. "Bella, do you think you can talk to them? You should talk to the alpha; let them know that we would be forever in their debt. That we'll do anything to repay them. _Anything_." He looked at me, and I knew what he meant. If the wolves agreed to help, we would all leave Forks forever, never to return.

I nodded my head, silently telling him that I approved of the idea.

"I think it's time to visit the wolves." I had no idea what to expect, but I knew it was necessary, and I would do anything, _anything, _to keep Edward alive.

**A/N: Well, I had one person beg for no cliff hanger, and so- I think we're rather cliffless here. At least, sort of. What did ya'll think of the fight scene? Enough? Not enough? Now, I know a lot of you are gonna say that Bella should have fought harder or whatnot, but let's remember that Bella doesn't know how to fight- nobody taught her! So she was going with instinct, which didnt leave her with much. And to be quite honest, strength doesn't help much if you don't know how to use it correctly :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!!! Don't be afraid to point out anything that doesn't seem to work! Thanks!**

**xoxo**


	10. Rose

**Wow, I'm a terrible author. It's been FOREVER since I've updated and well, that's just evil. So, here ya go, finally! This one is a weeee bit of a filler. I just gotta find the perfect title for the next chapter and I'll update immediately!  
**

**Thanks to my wonderful amazing beta- _kikithebookworm! _You rock my socks :)  
**

**_Rose_ as performed by _Ludovico Einaudi_**

Thinking to myself, I began to wonder how I would actually contact the wolves. I figured I'd call Jake, but then, I doubted he would answer the phone. I had no way of calling Sam either. I started to climb the stairs, thinking to myself, when I noticed that Edward was following me. I felt his hand take mine and I'm sure if my heart were still beating, it would have skipped a beat… or two.

We walked in silence to his room, not making eye contact, but holding hands just the same. I could feel the electricity flowing between our fingers. It finally felt right. I let go of his hand as I opened the door to his room, sweeping into the room. I heard the door click closed. I turned around to find myself face to face with the most beautiful creature on earth, my Edward. I stood there, momentarily stunned, as he stared at me. I watched his eyes rake over my body, my hair, my face, finally my eyes. His stunning golden eyes pierced through me like a knife. Slowly, his hand reached up to my face, cupping my cheek. I nuzzled closer into his touch, reveling in it. He still had that same contorted, twisted, sad look on his face as I brought my hand up to grasp his. His skin no longer felt icy cold; it felt…. perfect. My fingers found his waist, and his hand weaved its way into my hair, pulling me closer to him. I heard him inhale.

"I missed you Bella", he said simply, burying his face into my hair. Again, he inhaled, breathing me in. "You smell like lilacs."

I smiled at this, thanking Carmen silently in my head. I felt his lips in my hair and I closed my eyes, not wanting the moment to end. I felt his lips again, this time on my forehead. I thought I was going to melt right there. Slowly, he kissed down the side of my face, my temple first, then my cheekbones, down my cheek, and along my jaw bone. My lips were quivering when I felt his beautiful red lips graze the corner of my mouth. Reaching up and placing my hand on the back of his neck, I turned into his kiss. His mouth was on my mine and I could feel the hunger and passion. The synapses in my head that once popped so loudly in protest were now silenced. I knew this was right, I knew this was where I needed to be.

His hand tightened in my hair and I tightened my grip on his neck, while my other hand found the hemline of his pants, pulling him closer to me. His mouth hungrily devoured mine, kissing me the way I had wanted him to so many times before. He pushed me back and I fell gracefully onto the chair, while he positioned himself on top of me. I heard him grumble something about getting a bed before his mouth crushed down on top of mine. I giggled a little and I felt him smile against my lips. My hands were in his hair, pulling ever so slightly, and his hands were running up and down the side of my body. I shivered when I felt his hand touch my bare skin where my sweater had risen up. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him closer still. My hands found the base of his t-shirt and I began to pull at it, wanting nothing more than to rip it off. His kiss deepened and I felt his tongue flicker in my mouth. I whimpered softly and when he did it again, I lightly nipped his bottom lip. His lips moved from mine, and he began to kiss my cheek and up my jaw to my ear lobe.

"I love you." He whispered.

I sighed, finally content with my life. "I love you, too." I whispered back. He slowed his kissing down and I was beginning to worry that he was angry about my response, but then his lips crashed down on mine and he kissed me with fervor, as if he was trying to kiss away all the pain and hurt he had caused. I greedily accepted.

"Bella. I'm. So. Sorry." He said between kisses.

"I forgive you, Edward." I responded back. Abruptly, he pulled back and he looked at me, confused and angered.

"Don't, Bella. Don't forgive me just yet." Again, his face was twisted with pain. He pushed me away, sitting upright.

"Edward," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. "As much as it angered me that you left, as much as it infuriated me to no end that you made such a drastic decision without me, and as much as it killed me that you took _everything _in relation to you out of my life, deep down, I knew you were doing it to protect me." My voice wavered, as I recalled the pain, "Ever the protector." I clipped.

His hands ran through his hair and he burst out of his chair, "So much for protecting you! So much for keeping you away for danger! You were supposed to experience life first Bella. I was a fool to leave you."

I rose and placed my hand on his cheek, "_**I**_ wanted this, Edward." My hands fell to my waist and I stared deeply into his amber orbs, "I wanted you, us, me and you _forever_. Waiting to be turned meant growing older."

"Rightfully so." He retorted.

I growled, "No! Not rightfully so! _We _are supposed to be together! Don't you see that?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he took my hand in his and turned it this way and that, staring at my fingers and palm. "You were perfect as a human. I wanted you to stay perfect." He murmured.

"Are you actually saying that I'm not perfect now?" I asked incredulously, yanking my hand away from him.

Edward winced at my words. "Bella, you know that's not what I meant! You are more perfect than ever before, love." He said, reaching out for my hand once more. "I should have been here for you."

"Yes, you should have." I grumbled. My stomach was in knots as I recalled the immense pain I felt from him leaving me, from the words he told me.

"It hurt me that you believed me so quickly." He said in a low voice.

I stood up and walked towards the bookshelf, my fingers caressing the spine of _Romeo and Juliet_. "It hurt _me _that you were willing to just leave." I turned to face him, "After you _promised _me that you wouldn't!" I pulled out the book and threw it at him. He caught it easily and placed it beside him. His fingers flipped through the pages, eventually coming to a rest. His melodic and smooth voice filled the room as he read,

"O think'st thou we shall ever meet again? I ... doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come." He closed the book and glided over to me, taking my hand. "Love, knowing that I would eventually meet you again was the only thing that kept me going through the immense pain and torture I was feeling."

I stared at the floor and mumbled, "How did you know we would see each other again? Did Alice see it?"

He chuckled, "No darling, I did not ask her to look into our future. But in my century of living, I have come to realize that..." he paused, to lift my chin, "if something is meant to be, it would eventually be. Despite how desperately I wanted to prove fate wrong, I knew we would be drawn together."

"For someone who doesn't believe in souls, you got a lot of belief in fate." I chided.

He flashed me his crooked grin a finally said, "Bella…. Let me hear your thoughts again, please."

I sighed and moved his hand from my chin to my temple, knowing that this touch would only strengthen what he heard and thought, _you need to get us a bed._

A huge grin spread across his face. "I think you're right." Before I knew it, we were laying on the chaise and he kissing me with such zeal and passion that I never wanted to leave.

What seemed like minutes later (even if it was really hours), our lips parted and he mentioned something about seeing the dogs. I giggled and nodded my head, knowing that he was right. I stood up and walked over to my duffle to pull out a change of clothes. I heard him laugh behind me.

"You know, you could have hung your stuff up in my closet."

I continued rifling through my duffle, pausing to think of a response, "I know. I just… didn't get that far when we got here." I bit my lip and pulled out a different sweater. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by his embrace and I could feel his lips in my hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Victoria?" He asked gingerly.

I took a deep breath and exhaled and leaned back into him. Barely whispering I said, "She could have killed me." I closed my eyes, replaying the events, opening my mind to him so he could see them.

I heard him growl when he saw her throw me against the tree and into the rock. "I'd kill her myself if that dog hadn't beaten me to it," he snarled.

"No, there's no need to think that. It's done. She's gone." I turned to face him. "Edward, I need you to teach me how to fight." He shook his head ardently, but I continued, "I want to protect you."

"You don't need to fight, Bella. And I'm supposed to be the protector, not you." Again he was trying to prove that I was just a weak, fragile being.

"Edward, I know you want to protect me. Really, I do! But I feel useless. I have all this apparent newborn power and strength, but I don't know how to use it correctly. When the Volturi arrive, I want to know that I can help." He looked at me and reached out to grab my hand.

"I would really much rather you sit this one out, you know." I gave him a stern look and put my hands on my hips. He threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll teach you how to fight. If I don't teach you, Alice and Jasper will anyway." He grumbled.

He enveloped me in a tight hug and I kissed him, hoping it would calm his nerves. It was meant to be a short, quick kiss, but he pulled me ever closer to him, his lips languidly moving against mine. Again, I was lost in him. My arms wrapped around his neck and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he braced us against the wall. His tongue grazed my lips and I whimpered again. His kissed down my neck and collar bone, and back up again to my lips.

"Edward. Need. To. See. Wolves." I said breathlessly.

"No." He childishly said, but slowly allowed me to stand.

"Darling," I started, pulling away from him. "We have all of eternity," looking him in the eyes as I said it. "We need their help." Unwillingly, he let me go.

"Fine, but we should talk to Carlisle first."

Five minutes later, we were all sitting in the living room once more. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, Jasper and Alice holding each other, Carlisle sitting beside Esme on the couch, holding her hand, and I was sitting on Edwards lap, again not wanting to part from his touch. Kate, Irina, and Tanya were close by, while Eleazar and Carmen sat in one of the big, overstuffed chairs.

"I suppose I should warn you Bella, the wolves may not take too kindly to us." Carlisle began.

"Why?" I asked. "Other than the obvious."

He then began to tell me the story behind the wolves. They weren't exactly werewolves per say, but shape shifters. The blood of the wolves was passed down through generations, all of which starting with Taha Aki. He told me the story of Taha Aki and the Cold Ones, as well as the Third Wife's Sacrifice. He then went on to explain the treaty.

"When Taha Aki's descendents became men, they no longer turned into wolves. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small until we came along. I spoke to Ephraim Black, man to man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. He said that he believed what I had said because my eyes were yellow, not red, and a treaty was offered to the tribe. As long as we didn't bite anyone, they would not attack us. We agreed, knowing this wouldn't be a problem. However, there is a treaty line that we, as vampires, are not allowed to cross. This line separates Quileute land from the rest and prevents us from venturing on their turf. If we do, they will attack and more than likely kill us. That's what they were made for Bella, to kill us." He finished.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, mesmerized by Carlisle's knowledge of the Quileute tribe. I was also saddened that Jacob had become a werewolf because of my family and me. He would still be a normal kid if we weren't around. Life was so unfair.

Carlisle continued, "I have reason to believe that if you asked, maybe they would be willing to help. Jacob seems to be quite taken by you and you do seem to know the tribe as friends. As I mentioned earlier, do not be afraid to offer them anything in return." I nodded my head, again agreeing to the unspoken terms.

"How do I contact the wolves?" I asked.

"Go to the area in which the treaty line was drawn. They will smell you and come. Be prepared for whatever may happen. I would suggest you use your shield." He smiled and took my hand, "Please be careful Bella, we only just got you back."

Again, I nodded my head and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit."

Edward was beside me in a second, "You can't go alone."

"I have to Edward. They know me. They don't know you. Most of them already believe that you were the one to turn me. Let me go, Edward. I'll be fine." I kissed his lips and walked out the door.

I began to run towards La Push, knowing I would stumble along the lines eventually. My insides were fluttering around and my stomach was doing back flips. I oozed nervousness. But Carlisle had a point, if anyone could make them believe, it would be me. I continued running, and with each step I took closer to La Push, the more the smell of dog overpowered me. I heard heartbeats pumping, several different ones. I knew I was on the right path. My head jerked up when I heard a wolf howl. I really hoped they would let me talk before they decided to attack. I climbed the nearest tree, going at least 30 feet in the air, hoping this might delay an attack if there was one. I surveyed the area surrounding me and inhaled deeply. The smell was getting more pungent, and I knew the wolves were close. I kept my eyes peeled and that's when I saw them come into view. Five large wolves, as big as horses, were starting to circle the tree I had climbed. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea. _I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply and I saw one of the wolves ears twitch. Slowly, it turned its head up to face me. Those same beautiful, brown, piercing eyes still full of disappointment and heartbreak. _Jacob. _I heard him growl and he bared his teeth at me.

Slowly, I descended out of the tree. I jumped from the last tree limb, and gracefully landed at the base. All the wolves were facing me now, snarls and growls emitting from all of them. The hair on their necks was raised high and all were flashing they're teeth. I knew I needed to stay calm if I was going to make this work. I choked down any feelings of hatred for my supposed "mortal enemy" and turned towards the large black wolf in front and I began to speak.

"Sam, I need to ask you a favor." My voice was soft, but firm. I would not let these wolves see that I was scared. I heard one of them behind me growl. The black wolf turned to leave and I started to walk after them, but Jacob stood in front of me, keeping me from going after him. A moment later, the leaves rustled and Sam came into view.

"I told you not to come back Bella."

"I know… I had to… I needed to check up on Charlie," Jake growled again and snapped his teeth. I looked at him, "I wanted to make sure he was still _alive_ Jake. I also came to warn you and ask you something; something that we would be forever indebted to you for."

"Charlie is fine. Billy and Jake are taking care of him." Sam replied. "You're lucky we haven't attacked you. It was stupid of you to show up like this, we could have killed you Bella."

"I know Sam, I just didn't know how else to do this. We need your help."

"Who is 'we'?" He asked.

"My family, the Denali's and the Cullen's." Again, I heard deep rumbling growls and snarls, teeth snapping behind me.

"What makes you think that we want to help your kind, especially the Cullen's? The only reason they're still alive is because I know they didn't make you what you now are." He retorted.

Slowly, I stepped closer to him, "Sam." I looked into his eyes, and begged, "Sam, we'll do anything to repay you_._"

"Anything?"

I nodded my head in response.

"What do you need?" he asked slowly. Growls emerged when he asked. He turned to his brothers, "I haven't agreed to anything, but we should know what's going on!" The growls quieted back down.

I looked at Jacob and shook my head, "Sam, you told me to run north, so I did. There I found the Denali coven who welcomed me into their home. I then became aware that one of the women was fated to be Laurent's mate. I had to tell them what happened. When I did, Irina, whom was supposed to be with Laurent was furious with me and ran off to Italy."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "What's in Italy?"

"The Volturi. You could say they're sort of royalty. Anyway, they enforce vampire laws."

Sam smirked, "Vampires have laws?"

"They have one that they always follow to a tee. Vampires are not allowed to tell humans of their existence." I said.

"I see. And this Irina told these royal vampires that the Cullen's broke the law?" he admonished.

"Sort of. She told them that I was wild and feral- killing people left and right." Jake whimpered at this. I looked at him, hurt. "Jake! You know I would never hurt anyone!"

The wolves yelped in protest. Sam countered, "It's what you _are _Bella. You're programmed to kill people."

I looked at him, "And you're any better? You're hard wired to kill people too."

He laughed, "Vampires are hardly people."

My hands went to my hips, "Then what am I, Sam?"

He faltered before answering, "Well, you're, um, you're… Well, you're an exception to the rule!"

It was my turn to laugh, "Are you kidding me? Just because I was a friend to you I'm an exception? The Cullen's are people- maybe not human, but they still have feelings; they still want and need things like you do. More than that, the Cullen's are _good _people, Sam. You know that!"

He took a moment to think before responding. He ran a bronze hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "What is it you need from us, Bella?"

"The Volturi will be here in three day's time. They're dangerous- they are _not _people, Sam. They will not hesitate to kill, and they will abide by no treaty. Together though, if you help us, we should be able defeat them."

He exhaled and I looked around to see the other wolves looking at me, one angrier than the others. Sam spoke once more, "I will discuss this with my brothers as well as the Elders. Meet me here tomorrow evening; I'll have a response for you." He turned slowly and walked back into the woods. The other wolves followed, Jake the last to leave.

"Jake?" I called to him. He froze, mid-step. "Jake, I'm so sorry. Please, please believe me." He turned his head to me and looked at me once more before disappearing into the forest.

**That's it for this chapter. Please- leave me some sunshine via review :) Thanks dears!**


	11. All of Me

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, _Kikithebookworm_. Not only are you eager to help and push me to write, but you're always there with a song or two for the titles. Thanks love :)  
**

**_All of Me_ as performed by _Jon Schmidt_**

The look in Jake's eyes tore at my heart and soul. He was so incredibly disappointed in me. My best friend, my sunshine—his eyes would never light up again like they had once before. He would never be _my Jacob_ anymore after what had happened to me.

I hadn't even realized I was running home until the Cullen house came into view. I immediately picked up speed, wanting nothing more than to be in Edward's arms; to have him hold me and tell me that everything really would be alright.

I made it back to the house to find my sisters waiting outside for me. Kate pulled me into her arms, comforting me, though I didn't know I needed it. Carmen was next, while Tanya and Irina offered me small smiles.

"It's good to have you home, Bella" Tanya said gently.

I gave a quick smile and replied jokingly, "Geez guys, I wasn't gone that long".

Kate huffed a bit, "You went to see a pack of _wolves _Bella, you can't be mad at us for worrying!"

My heart swelled, knowing that these four women were quickly becoming my anchors, there for me when I needed them. I knew that with time, these women would become my best friends and confidants. True, I had Alice and Esme, but when they left, I realized how much I had come to rely on them, as family. I had already forgiven them for leaving, but no amount of forgiveness would ever truly fill that empty void in my heart that was caused by their disappearance. I did not resent them, nor was I angry with them, or with any of the Cullen's for that matter. Yet, I had found a home with the Denali sisters, no matter how rocky of a start we had. I would be eternally grateful for that.

"Bella dear, why don't we all go inside and you can tell us the wolves said?" Kate said. I nodded and made my way to the living room once more. I heard the piano playing once more, my lullaby.

Esme came up behind me, placing her hands on my arms and her chin on my shoulder, whispering "That's the first time he's played since he left. Leaving you wasn't easy, you know." She gave me a tight, motherly squeeze. "He'll regret it forever, which you and I both know is going to be a very long time."

I sighed, knowing what she said was true. It bothered me that Edward would never forgive himself, even though I'd already forgiven him; even though I had promised to spend eternity with him. "Esme, he can't walk around like he's carrying this immense weight on his shoulders. I chose this, I wanted it. I won't allow him to continue wallowing in self pity."

"I know dear, just… Just take it easy on him, for a bit, please?" She turned me around and took my hands and smiled at me before continuing, "No matter how you got here, I am happy. I knew from the very beginning you were meant to be a part of our family." She pulled me into a tight embrace and I squeezed her back. "Come on, the others are waiting." She took my hand as we walked through the house.

We walked into the living room and the others sat down. I moved to stand by the windows, looking out into the wilderness before me. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and I'd never felt so content in my life. I turned around in his arms to face him and his lips caught mine. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and opened my eyes to see Emmett with a huge smile on his face.

"Getting some, little sister?" He grinned widely, and his eyes sparkled.

I knew that if I wasn't a vampire, I would have turned bright pink. I would not stand for his incessant teasing without showing him who was stronger. I ran out of Edward's embrace and pounced on Emmett, doing my best to wrestle him to the floor. Emmet however, was much, much stronger than I anticipated. Finally however, I was able to pin him down.

Getting him into a headlock, I screamed, "Yell Uncle!! Yell Uncle!!"

"Never give in! Never surrender!" He responded, grabbing a hold of me, and pulling me over his shoulder, pinning me on the ground. "_You_ yell uncle!" He started to tickle my sides mercilessly.

"Uncle, uncle!!!" I gave in, noticing everyone's stares. Smiling widely, he helped me to stand up.

I poked him in the side and said, "Just remember, I can fight back now Emmett, I'm not so fragile anymore." I gave him a wink and he just smiled back at me. "Oh and next time, don't think I'll give in so easily, either." I shot back at him as I sauntered back to Edward.

Alice spoke up, "I got ten on Bella!"

I giggled. Nobody would bet against Alice.

Another throat clearing and my eyes found Carlisle and Eleazar, waiting with much expectation. "Please, Bella. Sit down, tell us what happened." Carlisle asked.

I did as he asked and Edward sat down beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder as I began my story. "There are five them. They're all as huge as horses. They're taller than me when they stand on all fours. It's incredible."

Carlisle didn't even look remotely surprised. "The size of the pack grows with the amount of danger in the area. Our coven grew," he said, eyeing me. "therefore, it stands that theirs would grow as well."

I nodded in recognition and pushed on. "I talked to Sam, whom is the alpha. I told him about the Volturi and how they would be a problem not just for us, but for everyone. He said he would tell me his decision tomorrow."

Emmet scratched his head and spoke. "Well, that's a positive sign. If they didn't want to help us, they would have just told us no, right?" For once in all the time I knew him, he didn't sound like a buffoon.

Carlisle smiled, "Yes, it is a good sign. I believe that I will go with you tomorrow evening. I think it may be best if maybe I talk to them as well." Nodding my head, I moved on to the next matter of business.

"I think it's time I learn how to fight, Carlisle." I braced myself, waiting for Edward's reaction. His arm tensed a bit, but surprisingly relaxed once Carlisle spoke.

He exhaled sharply, "I suppose you are right. Most of us, as old as we are, already know, but it wouldn't hurt to practice I guess."

Esme agreed, "We should go out to the clearing."

I turned to my love, "Edward, I think it's time you teach me a thing or two."

He started to object, but quickly gave in. "I'll teach you what I know, but I do feel that Jasper may be a better teacher."

"Why?" I inquired. I looked at Jasper, who was walking towards me.

Sitting down beside me on the sofa he said, "Bella, I think it's time you learn about my past."

"But I already know, you and Alice met each other in the diner." I remarked.

He shook his head, "No Bella, I mean my real past. About my life before I met the Cullen's; before I met Alice." Slowly, he began to roll up his sleeves, revealing scars up and down his arms. The scars resembled mine, crescent shaped.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me as Jasper began to tell me his story.

Somberly, he explained. "I was a major in the Confederate Army in Texas. I rose quickly through the ranks as I was able to handle emotions and other's with ease. In fact, I was the youngest major in the area." Alice perched herself in his lap and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued, "I was doing rounds outside one of the cities when I came across a group of young women. They were beautiful and mesmerizing. Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Maria noticed my rank as a soldier and figured that I would bode well in her own military outfitting. So I was turned." His fingers absentmindedly traced his scars as he spoke.

"Maria turned me into her pet and allowed me to command the ranks of her newborn army. As you know, newborns have immense strength, yet they lack the necessary emotions to truly have control. Newborns constantly fight amongst each other. Maria noticed how I seemed to be able to not only have control myself, but on the others around me. She put me in charge of them, disposing of newborns if they got too rowdy and or wouldn't listen." I noticed that Alice was now rubbing Jasper's back, and the movements seemed to be soothing his sorrow.

"This was when I met Peter. He had fallen for another newborn, Charlotte and he had convinced me to let them run away. I complied, for I could feel they're true emotions for one another. After much prying and pleading for me to join them, they left. I returned to Maria, and continued on with my life with her. Months later, Peter returned and told me there was a life so much better outside of what Maria was telling me. Somewhere, deep down inside I knew it was true. So, just like he and Charlotte had done months before, I ran away. I didn't realize where I was going until I found myself at a diner."

Alice giggled and said, "You walked into the diner, and when your eyes met mine, you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.' I was smitten right then and there." She kissed him on the cheek.

Jasper smiled, "It was because of this little pixie that I learned of the Cullen's, and a new way of life- one that did not include human blood. She told me all about our future together, and she was so sure of it that I never even considered anything else. Days later we were on our way to the Cullen's."

Edward cut in saying, "Jasper shows up here, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak who greets us all by name, knows everything about us, and wants to know which room she can move into."

I smiled, but my gaze was locked with Jaspers. "Jasper, the Volturi aren't newborns though. Edward told me that they delighted in human blood- they're old and because of that, no doubt powerful."

"There are techniques, ways to handle other vampires. These are things I will teach you." He sounded like such a leader, his militaristic side shining through. I knew that him teaching me how to fight would be the best way to settle things between us. I could feel how much guilt he felt towards me, but I also felt hope- that we could truly regard each other as family without that guilt.

All thirteen of us decided it was time to go the clearing. I was starting to feel nervous, not sure if I could do it or not. I began to worry if I could handle the Volturi, for I didn't even know what to expect.

Edward came up behind me as we walked, and whispered, "Love, I'll be there with you every step of the way. There's no need to worry."

I looked at him and bit my bottom lip. I hadn't even noticed that I had let my shield down, allowing him in. It was nice for him to hear my thoughts, to be able to understand how I was feeling. He took my hand just as we hit a break in the trees. It didn't seem that long ago that we were all out here playing baseball together, laughing and enjoying ourselves.

It was late, but the moon was high. As the moonlight shined down on us, I could see the bodies of my family making a circle. In the center, it seemed that the fighting had already begun. Alice and Emmett were circling each other, each hunched over, as if ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Edward pulled me closer into his shoulder as we watched. Fear was the only emotion I could feel. Emmett could tear Alice a part! Yet, every single time Emmett got close enough, she slipped right past him. Moments later, Alice was on Emmett's back, her teeth just centimeters from latching onto his neck. She truly was one frightening little monster. Smiles spread across both their faces, and Emmett knew that he'd just been beaten. As they left the center of the circle, Jasper looked at Edward who nodded his head. Edward left my arms and joined Jasper in the center. Just like Alice and Emmett, they began to circle each other. Jasper moved like a lightning strike - power and speed and death rolled into one. But he still wasn't quick enough to get to Edward.

I heard Emmett yell to Edward, "C'mon Edward. Just turn it off for one minute and fight fair!"

Edward smirked, and for that split second, he looked away, and Jasper thought he had him. Jasper pounced at him, but Edward caught by the throat, and threw him to the ground.

"If you really want to sneak attack me, brother, you shouldn't _think _about it before you do it." Edward said to him.

Jasper started to laugh and Edward offered him a hand to help him up. Jasper then looked at me and I knew it was time to begin my lesson. Everyone else paired up, and I worked with Edward. It seemed only fair since I could prevent him from hearing my thoughts. Jasper moved in and out of the pairs, giving them pointers. Jasper came back to me and began to tell me what I needed to do.

I noticed Edward pacing back and forth in front of me while Jasper was telling me of moves and ways to evade deadly assaults. "You still don't want me to do this, do you?" I asked him.

"You're very perceptive today. It's impressive." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. I was really starting to get annoyed by his attitude. I turned to Jasper, "He knows this was necessary, so why is he acting this way?"

Jasper just smiled and replied, "Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?"

I threw my arms in the air in aggravation and growled. I turned to him and moved to attack. He was fast, but I was faster. My newborn speed and strength would help me in the fight the Volturi and it helped that I wasn't impulsive like other newborns would be. I also knew that Edward was on edge, unable to hear my thoughts. I ducked to the left and quickly ducked to the right, tackling him to the ground (I was silently thanking Charlie for making me watch football so much). We both fell with an oomph. I pinned his arms down to the ground and moved in to his neck, hissing loudly. I lightly nipped at his jugular and promptly kissed him afterwards. I heard clapping behind me. I looked up to see that everyone was watching, apparently impressed. I personally didn't think I was all that great, but I could see that my family was happy that I was on their side. Edward and I stood up, and dusted ourselves off. He leaned in and kissed me on the check.

"Do me a favor and challenge Emmett to wrestling match. It will be a good experience for him." He whispered. I giggled and nodded my head.

We continued to practice with each other, pairing up with different partners, practicing our different abilities and before I knew it, the sun was rising. We all decided it would be good to hunt and we went our separate ways. Edward and I hunted down a mountain lion, and after we had our full, we went back to the house.

An hour later, we were both showered and cleaned, sitting at his piano. He was tinkering away at the keys, creating a new melody. I sat beside him and watched as a wave of different emotions rolled over his face: frustration, confusion, doubt, irritation, annoyance, and finally, elation. He played the notes again, happy that he had apparently created something worth listening too. I watched for a while as he played, my hand combing his hair. Eventually he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

One of my eyebrows rose up, and I looked at him confused. "What are you sorry for?"

He took my hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "I haven't been in the best mood. I've been angry with myself, with Laurent." He quickly stood up and walked over to the window. I slowly followed. He continued, "Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella… You are my first priority."

"I know Edward, and what I really need from you right now is to have faith in me. I can take care of myself, in case you haven't noticed." I smirked.

Pulling me into his arms, he laughed. "You know, having you tackle me was rather delightful." I saw that crooked little grin that drove me wild and I smiled back. He took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, I was surprised to see there was a bed in place of the chair. It was huge, king size, with big fluffy pillows and a deep, blood red comforter. I walked in and the door closed behind us. I turned to face him and his lips caught mine. I started to pull back, aware that I had a meeting with the wolves later.

He seemed annoyed by this. "For just a little while, could we try to forget everything besides just you and me? It seems like I can never get enough time like that. I need to be with you. Just you." Again, his lips were upon mine, devouring them. I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He dropped me softly on the bed and immediately was on top of me, kissing my face, my neck, and my collar bone. He'd never been this forward with me before, and I didn't quite know how to react. I didn't have the faintest idea how to be seductive. I reached down and started to tug at my shirt, wanting it off, wanting to be closer to him. I needed to feel his skin on mine. As if disagreeing, I heard him growl on my lips.

His hands pushed mine away and he grumbled, "Bella. Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Why?" I asked with a pout. "There is nothing holding us back now. You don't have to worry about hurting me anymore, we're equals." I stated. "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama — twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue." His eyes averted mine and then the realization hit me. "Oh my God, that's it, isn't it? You're trying to protect your virtue!"

Angry, he threw back at me, "Bella, you know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted . . . my virtue is all I have left."

I was a bit stunned. "So what, we have to wait until we're married? Edward, there is nothing holding us back! I'm a vampire, you're a vampire! You can't hurt me anymore!"

As if to prove a point however, his hand slammed into the headboard. It shattered into a million little pieces.

I huffed, annoyed at his childish reaction _and _that he broke our new bed. "I already _know_ how strong you are. You don't have to break the furniture."

"Bella, please. I just, I want to do this right. I'll do anything for you."

I began to shake my head. He knew how I felt about marrying young- especially when we have all of eternity together!

He took my hand. "Just hear me out, Bella. It doesn't have to be a huge ceremony. We can even go to Vegas — you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official — that you belong to me and _no one else_." His eyes begged me to say yes. I was a vampire that had all of eternity to live and he wanted us to get married. I couldn't believe it! Yet, from somewhere deep inside me, feelings of joy and elation were beginning to take over.

Annoyed that I knew he had won the argument I said, "Show me the damn ring, Edward."

I never saw anything move so fast in my life. One minute he was on the bed next to me, the next he was opening a small box and he was down on one knee.

"I supposed it's a little outdated. Old-fashioned, just like me." He hesitated before continuing. He slowly opened the box, "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all, and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. I inhaled deeply and blew out all the air before replying simply, "Yes."

**Yes yes, I know- I'm a lame-o and they are getting married. Please, don't hate me. It _is _a Bella/Edward story..... Please, review! Tell me what I did wrong or how it can be improved :) Thanks everyone! You've all been so very very amazing!**


	12. String Quartet, Op1:II Adagio

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the absence-- I've lost my beta :( That being said, this chapter is being put forward without a beta-reader. If ya'll catch anything, please let me know. Thanks bunches! Enjoy!**

**Also! As most of you have noticed, the titles of my chapters are songs that I feel fit the attitude of each chapter. I have put together a playlist via youtube with most of the songs. You can find the link in my profile!  
**

**Chapter Twelve: **_**String Quartet, Op.1:II. Adagio**_ as performed by _**Dekany String Quartet**_

Edward and I continued to revel in each other's affection for the rest of the day. The bed sheets once crisp and in order, were now in much disarray and full of various wrinkles. Pillows that earlier had lined the top of the bed, were now lying on the floor or at the foot of the bed. Sweet, beautiful classical music poured out of Edward's speakers, a string quartet surrounding us and lifting our spirits, despite the impending future. When I heard a knock at the door, I knew it was time.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Edward said, not taking his eyes off me. We were still lying in bed together, me on my back and Edward on his side, facing me, his arm bent at the elbow, propping his head up.

We heard Carlisle's careful steps as he approached the bed. "Bella, dear, I think it is time to go see the wolves." Edward tensed at his words, and I rushed to comfort him, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Edward. Carlisle will be with me this time. All we have to do is go meet Sam and the rest of them, get their answer. I'll be back before you know it." I lightly pecked him on the nose and gracefully leapt out of bed. I pulled on a sweater, more out of habit than need, and followed Carlisle out the front door.

It wasn't necessarily cold outside, but I was thankful for the sweater anyway. As we ran through the woods, rain water fell down on us from an earlier rain storm, and I absolutely hated being wet. We ran as quickly as we could the forest and found the meeting ground where we waited for the wolves to arrive.

"Congratulations Bella." Carlisle simply said.

I gave a weak smile, and looked the ring, which was glimmering in the moonlight. "Thanks Carlisle. I'm still not sure if this is exactly what I want, but I do know that I want Edward." He nodded and I continued. "If marriage will make him happy, then I am more than happy to give it to him. I know… I know he's having issues coming to terms with me being a vampire, but he'll come around, right?"

Carlisle smiled and put his arm on my shoulder, "Just give him a little time. Once you take the Cullen name, I'm sure he'll be much happier. He does love you, more than anything."

Just then I heard leaves rustle and the wolves were around us. Sam stepped out, in human form, flanked by four wolves.

Carlisle, ever the gentlemen, stuck out his hand to shake Sam's. Sam took it briefly, giving him a curt nod.

"Have you come to a decision?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded his head, "We have. We will help you, but only under one condition."

I looked around at the other wolves, searching for Jacob. I found him standing behind Sam, his head down, his eyes staring at the ground. He must have heard about Edward and I's engagement. First I hurt him by becoming what I am, now I added to his pain by inadvertently telling him of my imminent marriage. I just kept hurting him more and more. I felt beyond guilty, and hated myself for causing him more unnecessary pain. I turned back to Carlisle and Sam.

"We will help you, not because we want to, but because we have to. Bella mentioned that these _Volturi _will stop at nothing to hurt people. It is our duty to protect the people."

"What are the conditions?" Carlisle asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "We will help you if, and only if, you agree to leave and never return. Ever."

I heard one of the wolves whimper, and I knew it was Jacob. I was about to protest, thinking of Charlie, but Sam interrupted.

"Bella, please know that Charlie will be well taken care of. He lived without you before, he can do it again." What he said stung, but it was the truth. I knew that he would be safe. I nodded my head, agreeing to the terms.

Carlisle spoke, "Thank you Sam, I know this is difficult for you to do, and I also know it goes against your animal instinct to help your enemy, but I promise you will not regret it." His words were soft and calm, filled with conviction. Sam nodded.

"It would be good for my pack to get to know your scents." Sam gave an ugly smirk, "it wouldn't be good if one of mine accidently took down one of yours."

I responded with a guttural growl, to which Carlisle raised an arm to silence me. "Of course Sam, anything to make things easier. There is a clearing a few miles north of here. We can meet there later tonight, around sundown. Again, thank you." With that, Carlisle turned to leave, as did the wolves. I was frozen in my spot, watching Jake as he turned to leave with his brothers.

"Jake…. Jake, I wanted to tell you, I did!" I called after him. He froze slightly before pushing forward into the trees.

Carlisle grabbed my hand, "Bella, I think you need to let him go."

I collapsed, falling to the ground, sobbing, my eyes lined with venom- tears that would never fall. "He's my best friend Carlisle!" I sobbed. "I never meant to hurt him like this!" I was shaking as Carlisle did his best to comfort me.

"I know Bella, and I'm sure he knows it to. It just makes it hurt more when you see the one you love walk away." He winced as he said it, knowing that maybe those words were quite the right ones to say.

"Carlisle, if anyone knows anything about being walked out on, it's me! People — well, vampires and werewolves really, but still — people I love are hurting all around me. Hurt because of me! I'm tired of causing so much pain!" I wailed.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He had pulled me into his arms, rocking me back and forth. I hadn't been held like that since I was four and had a bad dream. I was screaming and Charlie came running in to my room. He picked me up and rocked me back to sleep. It was comforting, but made me truly miss my father. I was aching to see him, especially with what the next few days might hold for me.

I was vaguely aware that Carlisle was now carrying me through the woods, running to the house. He carried me up to Edward's room and laid me on the bed. When I realized where I was, I also realized that Edward was sitting beside me, running his hands through my hair. I shot up out of bed and started to look around.

"Bella, you're safe now. It's okay." He said. He pulled me back down into his arms.

"You give me more love than I deserve" I told him. I nestled back in.

"Bella…." He started slowly, taking a breath was not needed, "how much do you love Jacob Black?" I looked at him confused. He continued, "In your catatonic state, you kept mumbling some nonsense about 'Jacob, my Jacob.'"

I couldn't help but think of how awful of a person I was. I was selfish, I was hurtful. I tortured the ones I loved."Edward, I… He's…"

I stumbled, trying to find the right words. Edward was right. Jake was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye — because I was in love with him. Too. I loved him, much more than I should, and yet, still nowhere near enough. I was in love with him, but it was not enough to change anything; it was only enough to hurt us both more. To hurt him worse than I ever had.

"I'm _hurting_ him. Every time I turn around, I'm hurting him again. I'm a hideous person. He knows Edward, he knows that we are going to get married, and it hurts him. And it hurts me." Edward just pulled me tighter into his arms and kissed my hair. Edward was amazing; there was no end to his generosity. I now deserved him less than I ever had. I know I had to get over this irrational feeling that Jacob belonged in my life. He couldn't belong with me, could not be _my_ Jacob, when I belonged to someone else. I knew what I had to do tonight. I had to never hurt Jake again. That would be my mission in life. Never again would I be the reason for the look of pain and heartbreak to come into his beautiful, understanding eyes.

Edward continued to hold me until it was time for us to go back to the clearing. The entire family left the house, all of running north towards the clearing. Edward seemed more jovial than usual, much happier. He ran the way he did when it was just us, just for enjoyment, just for the feel of the wind in his hair. It was the kind of thing that, during less anxious times, would have made me happy. Yet, right now, it just caused my heart to wrench more.

Soon, we reached the clearing. Immediately, I began to feel nervous. Edward could sense that and he grabbed my hand.

"Prepare yourselves — they've been holding out on us." He said to his family. As we approached the clearing, we were met by not five wolves, but ten! Sam stepped forward, and Edward began to speak, "We've come in order to learn your scent. We will not stay for long." I realized that Edward was speaking for Sam. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement as the wolves began to roam around us, smelling each of us. When Jacob came to me, I smiled weakly. I knelt down, so I could be face to face with this beautiful creature. I looked into his eyes.

"Jacob, we should talk. Please?" I pleaded with him.

I stood up and he bit the hem of my shirt, pulling me off into the woods. I gave one last fleeting glance to Edward, who just nodded his head. I turned back to follow Jacob. For a moment, I was alone and then I was joined by a man I once knew. He was now reaching 6'7 in height and his body was well toned; he no longer had the body of a sixteen year old boy. He was a man. His hair was reaching chin length, and he wore nothing but cut-off jeans. He approached me slowly and then, as if he didn't care what I was, he pulled me into a tight bear hug. Usually I would have squealed in protest, telling him I couldn't breathe, but this time, I let him squeeze me. I knew it would be the last.

"You smell disgusting." He said, his eyes dark, but a mischievous grin played across his face.

"At least I don't smell like wet dog" I playfully retorted. There was a twinkle in his eye, but he soon became serious once more.

"Why'd you do it Bella? Why'd you become one of them? Wasn't I good enough for you?" The look on his face was enough to kill me a thousand times over.

"Jake… You know that's not it…" I started to say.

"Then what is it?" His hand reached out to grab mine, which was all but lost in his giant paw. He flinched as my cold hand gasped onto his. "Please tell me what would make you choose death over life."

I stared at the ground before responding, "Jake… I was already dead. Edward left me and… the only time I even felt remotely alive was when I was with you..." His eyes lit up a bit, but faded as I continued, "When I met Laurent in the meadow, I knew I what I had to do."

He dropped my hand and turned around, his body beginning to shudder. "I was there for you because I love you Bella," he said, almost whispering. He turned back around to face me, his eyes boring into mine. "I'm in love with you, Bella. Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way. I know that you're a bloodsucker, but I don't care. You love me, too. Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice — _me_." He reached for me, but I pulled away. "When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with me."

"Jake, I made my choice." I shoved my left hand in his face, waving the engagement ring. "I don't want to be happy with anyone but him. You said you would love me until my heart stopped beating… Jake, my heart no longer beats. I'm not what I used to be!"

"Bella, I can't stop loving you! I just can't! I tried!" He reached for me again and pulled me into his arms. "Bella please" he begged. One of his hands was wrapped around my waist, while the other was bracing my neck. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me once more before licking his lips. "Please Bella" he said once more before kissing me. His lips crashed down on mine and he pulled me tighter to him. It felt so wrong, but there was something tugging at me, telling me that it could be right. His mouth opened, wanting to deepen the kiss further. He growled when I didn't reciprocate by opening mine. I had to stop this. I pushed him, softly at first, hoping he would get the picture. He just pulled me closer, not wanting to break. He lips moved from mine, to my jaw bone and neck. I used this moment to speak.

"Jake… Jake… Stop please."

"Bella, please, just let me be the one for you, please." He continued to beg. I pushed him again, much harder. Our embrace severed as he fell to the ground. Anger flashed across his face.

"Jacob, please. Just listen to me." He was beginning to shake again and I knew rage was taking over. "Jake, you know that I love you, you know that! But you and I, we can't… We can't be together! I could kill you, Jake! My mouth is full of venom! We would never be able to truly be together!" He shook his head, as if not wanting to believe it.

"But you were kissing back, Bella! You want this just as much as I do!"

"It doesn't matter if I _want _it, Jacob! I can't have it! And that becomes even more irrelevant because I love Edward, Jake! I love him with all my heart! Don't you get it?!" I started to turn away and go back towards the clearing, but he raced over to me and grabbed my arm. "Jacob, let me go. Please." I looked at him. "Just… let me go…"

"But you said you loved me!"

"I do, but not the way you want or need me to, Jake. You're my best friend, I care for you just like any best friend would. If this was a completely different situation, then maybe Jake, but it's not! I'm with Edward and I'm in love with him. Please see that!" Again, I started to tug away. He grasp became firmer. I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him. Granted, I was supposed to have some super human strength, but hitting his face was like hitting a ton of bricks! I could feel the bones in my hand crunch and I flinched with pain. He stumbled back, falling to the ground. And then he started to laugh, maniacally.

"Next time you want to hit me, use a baseball bat or a crowbar, okay?" he said laughingly. I walked away from Jacob, knowing that maybe it didn't end exactly the way I wanted, but he got the point. I was shaking my hand as I reached the circle.

"Fall down again Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No, I punched a werewolf in the face." Laughter erupted all around us and Edward put his arm around me. I looked up at him, "Can we go home now, please?" He nodded his head and we began to run home.

Finally home, we climbed in bed, I noticed that Edward seemed overly happy. "What's gotten your spirits up?" I asked.

"I got a fascinating look into the pack's mind tonight. It was better than a soap opera. I had no idea how complex the dynamic is with such a large pack. The pull of the individual against the plural psyche… Absolutely fascinating. The pack mind is mesmerizing. All thinking together and then separately at the same time. There's so much to read!" He continued to ramble on, "And the imprinting compulsion is one of the strangest things I've ever witnessed in my life, and I've seen some strange things. Did you know that Jacob is second in command? Did he never tell you that?"

I hesitated to answer; I wasn't quite ready to talk about Jacob. My mind wandered and I began to think of what tomorrow would bring. _The Volturi were coming tomorrow. The Volturi, a mass of the scariest, most talented vampires in the world. How were we ever going to survive?_ I was lying on top of him, my head on his chest.

As if hearing my thoughts, Edward pulled me tighter, "We'll be fine tomorrow. The pack is in the best shape its ever been, and we've got thirteen vampires on our side as well. You can't lose hope now." He pulled my face up to his and kissed me, trying once more to kiss away all the pain and anguish. I covetously accepted, drinking in every single kiss. Still, my mind wandered. _How can he be so calm, knowing that tomorrow could be his last day here on earth?_

He growled against my lips, "Because I'm here with you, now will you please quit thinking and concentrate a little please." I smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. There was no worry of poisoning him like there was with Jacob. There was no stinging as our cold, marble bodies rolled on the bed, unlike when my hand touched Jacob's fiery hand. There was no hesitation in our kiss, just pure, ultimate bliss. We had rolled so that Edward was now on top of me, his teeth raking down my neck, and I felt his tongue flicker out and meet my collar bone. I moaned and his hands tightened grasping my side. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tighter to me. _If tomorrow is going to be his last day, then tonight should be a night he remembers. _

"Bella, please! Tomorrow is not going to be my last day!" he growled. "And will you _please_ stop thinking about sex!"

"You know, for a hundred and seventeen year old vampire, you handle your hormones quite well!" I shot back at him.

"I finally have what I want, I'm not going to mess that up by rushing things." He said simply. Then it was mine turn to growl. I flipped him so that I was on top now and I sat up.

"Sometimes, it's not about what you want" I said seductively. I saw him gulp, and his adam's apple bobbed. For a moment I thought he was going to let me continue, but before I knew it, he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"You've been a vampire for a couple of weeks and now look at you! Seducing like the best of us!" he smirked. I smiled back coyly and giggled and he brought his lips back to mine. I started to tug at his shirt, but his hands stopped mine.

"Bella, can we please just… kiss? That's all I really want." His eyes were golden, and although he seemed happy, they were laced with sadness. I nodded and agreed.

"Bella, love, are you happy?" He asked quietly.

His question caught me off guard. "Of course" I replied as quickly as I could. "How could I possibly not be happy?"

He averted his eyes from mine, looking off into space. "I heard…. The conversation you had with Jacob…"

I sighed, _of course he did._ "You know I love you, Edward. I chose you."

At this, he sat up abruptly, and hopped out of bed, pacing the floor. He ran his hands through his golden locks, and I sat up in the bed.

He started to explain, "Jacob showed me, Bella. He showed me how you looked after I left. You looked so devastated."

I groaned, "I'm going to kill that werewolf!" I murmured to myself. "Edward- I lived for you. I breathed for you. I woke up every morning to see your beautiful face. To hear your angelic voice. To feel your scintillating touch. When you left- I had nothing to live for. So I stopped."

Edward stopped pacing the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left."

I scooted over to comfort him, my hand rubbing his back. "I understand why you did though. It was hell for me, believe me. And Jacob- he made it easier. You left a whole in my chest, and when I was with him, he seemed to fill that whole. But he was never you."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, my arms encircling them. I continued my story. "I had nightmares every night. I would wake up screaming, night after night. Charlie threatened to send me to Jacksonville. So, I scrambled to make things better. I couldn't leave Forks- not with the possibility of you coming back."

He winced, "I wanted to come back for you Bella."

"I didn't know that. You said you were leaving and you didn't want me. That I wasn't right for you. That you would take everything about you out of my life and it would like you never existed," I smiled at that. "But you were still there. The absence of you was enough to remind me of what we had, what we could have had. When Charlie threatened to send me away, I tried to make things right. That's when I started to hang out with Jake. And he made things better. He even helped the nightmares go away, or at least make them less frightening."

Edward shook his head, "I never should have left. I'm such a fool. What kind of idiot leaves the reason for his existence?"

At this, I unfolded myself and climbed into his lap. "Edward, I understand. And I forgive you. I'm here now, with you, because I love you and because I want you. Always and forever Edward."

I kissed him lightly on the nose and he gave me a small smile. We stayed in that position for hours, him holding me on his lap. We spent hours kissing, talking, and laughing. I loved to hear his laugh- so melodic and smooth. Later, when we emerged from the room, I felt as if we had made crucial steps forward in our relationship and I felt truly comfortable where I was at. We made our way downstairs as the sun was starting to rise. It was time.

My family and I walked down to the clearing and Alice spoke up. "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

_Where are the wolves? _ I asked myself. Edward wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. As if answering my thoughts, I heard a wolf howl in the distance. They were coming. I immediately relaxed, but Alice just seemed to get more nervous. Jasper did his best to calm her down, but no matter what he did, it just didn't seem to work.

I approached her. "Alice, you know we'll make it through this. We're going to be fine." She smiled weakly and I returned to Edward. The wolves came out to the trees and I was astonished by how incredibly beautiful they were. There were several grey wolves, Sam, the black wolf, Jacob the russet colored wolf, and other brown ones. They were all the size of horses and their teeth were bared.

"Don't forget your agreement, leech" I heard Edward say. At first, I was confused, but then I realized he was speaking for Sam. Carlisle nodded his head.

"It will not be forgotten and we will repay you in some other way. We thank you for putting yourselves in danger for us."

"It's not for you, bloodsucker, that we put ourselves in danger." Edward growled, still talking for Sam. "We do it for the protection of our people."

"Your people greatly appreciate it, as do we. As soon as today is over, we will all leave you, never to return, as promised." Sam's large head bowed to the ground, thanking Carlisle.

Alice spoke up again, "They're here."

Out of the tree line stepped a young man, flanked by two others.

"Oh, my my Carlisle. Your… compassion really is rather… moving, banding with a group of _wolves._" He said the word like it was completely and utterly disgusting. He slowly moved forward, the others following behind.

Carlisle's head dipped down, "Aro, my old friend, it's been centuries!"

**A/N: As you can see, we're coming to an end here. Three more chapters til we're finished! That being said, if anyone is willing to beta for me for those last chapters, please let me know! I have them finished, I just need someone to read over them and make sure I didn't miss anything! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**

**Love ya'll!**

**xoxo**

**brandinm05  
**


	13. Adagio G Minor

**Disclaimer: Sm owns everything-- I just borrowed her amazing ideas and her words. Sorry if this offends anyone!**

**See bottom for A/N :) Enjoy!**

Adagio G Minor- Ilmar Lapinsch & Mostar Symphony Orchestra

I looked around to see that the others were falling into a line, wolves intermixing with vampires. Much to my surprise, Jacob took his stance beside me. I ventured a glance at the russet wolf, noticing that his ears were laid back against his head and the fur on his neck was roughed up. His teeth were bared as he gave a growl towards the vampires approaching us. Never in my life had I been more afraid of a creature in my life, and I was so relieved to know that he was on our side. More mind boggling than that, was there were nine others who looked just like Jacob, some slightly smaller, others larger. I wondered who they were, and if I knew them. Other than Sam and Jacob, I could not be sure. Once, while in La Push, Jake and I had decided to go cliff diving, but decided against it when we saw Sam and two others jumping off the cliffs. I think Jake mentioned their names were Paul and Jared. I wondered if they were here now. I gave a silent prayer to whomever was watching above, begging Them to allow the wolves to make it through safely and unharmed. I knew it was too much to ask, but I had to. They were risking life and limb to help us, to help me. Glancing over the wolves, I caught Kate's eyes and was amazed at what I saw. Sparks seemed to be literally jumping off her body. Eleazar was beside Carmen, ready to protect his mate if need be. His face was unnervingly calm, while Carmen had tapped into her feral side, crouched low, hissing and growling. Irina and Tanya stood beside each other, and Irina gave me apologetic smile. I knew she was sorry for what had happened between her, but I also understood why. I did not hate her, I just didn't appreciate our current position. Regardless, the Denali Coven looked ready to protect me and my own. A surge of pride ripped through my body, and I used that bit of energy to add to my shield. I knew I would need it when the time came.

I glanced at the Cullen's. Alice and Jasper were crouched down in position, ready for whatever was to come. She smirked at me when her eyes caught mine. Rosalie was picturesque in her beauty, blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes were wide with excitement, as well as Emmett's. They seemed to actually be having fun. _Crazy vampires!_ My eyes came upon Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had a relaxed smile on his face, and he was holding Esme close to him. They were a few feet ahead of us, as if telling the Volturi, "If you want my family, you'll have to come through me first." Seeing this dedication to us, their family, my body was rejuvenated, only adding more fuel to my shield. It was getting stronger as I took on their emotions. Finally, my eyes rested on my love, my forever: Edward. He was calm, and small smile spread across his lips. It bothered me to see him smiling as his did, so I delved into his mind.

_Edward, why are you smiling? _I asked.

He jumped at the sudden intrusion but quickly regained composure. _I'm never going to get used to that! _

I grinned and gave him a look that asked him to continue.

_We have a frenemy in our midst _he said cryptically.

Confused, I responded, _A what?_

_Marcus. He's been communicating with me since he's been on the field. It seems that he agreed to this war in hopes of being rid of Aro and Caius. _

_You're kidding! Well, that's good isn't? I mean, if Marcus is on our side, won't that mean some of the guard is on our side as well? _

He looked down at the ground and shook his head. _Unfortunately not. It seems Marcus is using us. However, he said he is willing to help us as needed._

I let out a sigh of relief. Having a vampire of Marcus's age, plus the added fact that he fed on humans, made me feel a little more relaxed. Marcus was willing to help us.

The other vampire nodded as he proceeded forward. "That is has, old friend." Aro had an ugly smile playing across his lips. His dark, long hair fell down his back much like Jacob's had not very long ago. His skin was pale white, almost translucent. Yet, the most offsetting of his traits were his eyes; blood red and so very cold. "It seems, Carlisle, that you cannot keep a certain _newborn _under control?" Aro responded. His jet black hair flowed as his walked closer to us.

Carlisle scoffed, "I beg your pardon Aro, but you and I both know that is not true."

Arms crossed on his chest, he thrust one hand in the air, pointer finger up, and started to walk, no _float_, much closer to our line of defense. "Ah, you've caught me! You know, I so wished you would have joined my Guard. We could have used someone as passionate as you. I guess I will just have to settle with what I have." He turned around to face the forest behind him and called out, "Come out and play, my children."

With that command, others descended upon us. Twelve other vampires stepped out from the tree line. In response, my family hissed, and venom pooled in my mouth. Only Rosalie and Emmett stayed standing up, bouncing on the balls of their feet, ready for the attack.

"I see you brought your guard Aro." Carlisle stated.

Aro laughed amiably, "You know I don't travel without them." He made a quick motion with his hands and Edward doubled over in pain, screaming. Then Jasper, and Rosalie. Irina and Kate were the next to fall down. I was reminded of the vow I made, _I will not let them suffer! _Then it happened, their screams dissipated and they looked around, unable to figure out what had happened. I was curious as well, until I realized the answer. My shield had blew out from me in a bubble of sheer energy, a mushroom cloud of liquid steel. It pulsed like a living thing – I could _feel_ it, from the apex to the edges. I was about to help Edward to get back on his feet when I felt an attack on my shield, ever so slight. I knew I would have to concentrate in order for it to continue to work. _ What is doing this? _ I screamed it inside my head.

"Jane." Edward gasped out loud. Still in tremendous pain, he slowly made his way to his feet. "Jane has the power to cause an illusion of pain. I'm extremely susceptible because I can read her mind."

"What can the others do?" I was frightened, unsure of how much longer my shield would stand. The wolves were growling beside me, itching to attack.

He pointed to the young, blonde child-like girl he named Jane, and then to another young boy, who looked very similar. "Her brother, Alec, has the ability to paralyze senses. If we can take Alec and Jane out, we'll be able to get through this." He looked at Rosalie and Jasper, and finally to Alice. Again, fear illuminated her face. She still couldn't see the outcome.

Quietly, he continued. "Felix and Renata are second most dangerous. Felix has immense power, while Renata can host a shield much like yours." He pointed to Felix, although it was not hard to find him. He was just as tall and wide as Emmett, with short, dark black hair. He flashed me menacing smile, and Edward emitted a guttural growl. Renata stood next to Aro, a thin shield covering them both. Edward looked down at the wolves who growled a response and then at Emmett who smiled quite evilly. I finally realized what he was doing. He was giving commands: Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and himself were to take on the twins, while several of the wolves and Emmett went for Felix and Renata. The rest of the guard would go to the others to take care of.

He turned to me, "Bella, I need you to stay with me until we've taken down Jane and Alec. We'll need your shield. You'll have to concentrate on keeping it up." I nodded. This took place in a matter of seconds, but it felt so much longer. The wake of battle was upon us.

Carlisle spoke once more, "Is there no hope, then?"

Aro put his hand up to his face, pretending to think. "Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today. Your newest member, Bella, is it?" he looked at me, then his red eyes floated back to Carlisle, "would be quite the addition to our guard. She seems to have remarkable talent." Jacob and Edward both growled at that, Jacob considerably louder. One of the guard ran forward and emitted an evil hiss.

Aro yelled, "Caius, stand down!"

But Caius didn't stand down, and he hissed as he spoke. "You breed mutants here. You've sided with the _shape-shifters_ against our own kind – against the friend of a friend, even. The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. Yet your coven encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous _infestation _– no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect your warped lifestyle." His voice was laced with pure revulsion.

The wolves growled and snapped their teeth, ears laid back on their head. There was no doubt that Caius would be among the ones brought down by the savage teeth of the monstrous animals.

"We called upon these _mutants _as you called them to protect the people," Carlisle said, "to protect the people from the very thing you are _supposed _to be doing yourself! These wolves will ensure that our secret is not revealed."

Aro snickered, "And how, pray tell, can you be so sure of that?"

Then Edward stepped forward, "Because these wolves were built to tear you limb from limb, and they will. And what they don't finish, I will." His words were angry and intense. His words were the truth.

Aro actually flinched at this, and Caius began to disappear behind the others. Aro's eyes were full of desperation, becoming aware of the situation. I knew he was desperate to keep Edward and me, to imprison us. But this fight was too big. He would not win if I lived. I was fiercely glad to be so powerful that I left him no way _not_ to kill me. I had the advantage and I was going to use it. I took several steps forward, my shield following me. Aro's eyes became wide and with a signal, Alec and Jane stepped forward as well. I could feel their powers wearing on me, but my newborn strength kept me strong. I would win this fight. Edward stepped forward as well, and took my hand. This seemed to revive me, giving me more strength. Taking another step forward, my family and wolves followed suit. The gap between us and the Volturi was shrinking. I could see the red in their blood thirsty eyes. I could smell the human blood sustaining their forsaken bodies.

With one last threatening growl and a final step forward, I yelled, "Now!" Wolves and vampires alike attacked from all angles. Our group was on Jane and Alec within moments. With my shield protecting us, they were nothing but child-like demons. Edward and Alice went head to head with Jane while Alec did his best to fight Rosalie and Jasper. They really didn't stand much a chance. Swift as the wind, Edward swooped in on Jane, reaching in and pulling out her throat, blood spewing everywhere. Alec went beserk seeing his sister succumb to such demise. Aro screamed, stepping away from Renata. Unprotected by Renata, Aro was a sitting duck. He moved to attack me, but a lone wolf prevented him from going too far. The other wolves fell on Renata, her screams filling the air as her body was torn and ripped. Jasper and Rosalie made quick work of Alec, tearing at his limbs and eventually pulling his head from his torso. I normally would have fallen down in disgust at the sight of it, but my concentration was needed for the shield. With Alec and Jane down, the others didn't stand much of a chance. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I went to join the rest, taking down others as we moved. I found myself face to face with tall, lean man, eyes so blood eyed I wondered if he had just fed on a human. Instead of instigating the fight, he stood stock still.

"Interesting company you keep here." He mewled, "Immortality suits you Bella." Hearing him speak my name and not knowing who he was threw me into a frenzy. I attacked, not wasting another minute. He was a skilled fighter, much more skilled then I. Each time I went in to strike, he would counter strike. I allowed my human side to take over, and "tripped", falling to the ground. As he bent over to finish me off, I moved lightening fast behind him, putting him into a headlock. A black wolf came at him while I held him, biting and thrashing at his body. The vampire fell to the ground, and with one swipe of his paw, Sam had decapitated him. Edward approached me quickly, looking at Sam and then back at me.

"You're amazing, love." Admiration in his eyes, "You just took down the best tracker in the world. Aro is definitely not going to be happy about that." Quickly, his lips touched mine, and just as quickly, he was gone, helping Emmett to take down Felix. Emmett seemed to be doing well on his own, for he had torn one of Felix's arms off. Edward surprised him from behind, pushing him to the ground. I watched as Emmett stomped the vampire's head into the ground, never to smile again. My eyes searched the area, surveying who was there or who had fallen, and my concentration was interrupted by a wicked roar.

Aro realized the devastation to his guard and screamed, "ENOUGH!" His voice reverberated through the forest, ringing in our ears. I analyzed their expressions as Aro looked at us. His face was as benign as ever, but unlike before, I sensed a strange blankness behind the façade. As if his scheming was over, as if he knew they had lost. Caius was immersed in fear, pinned to the ground, centimeters from having him face torn off by a russet furred wolf; his worst nightmare having come true. One of the guard members actually looked… bored; there really was no other word for it.

At this I was confused, and looked at Edward. I gave a nod to the man and raised my eyebrows, silently asking who the man was, and Edward smiled.

_That's Marcus. Neither helping nor hurting. _Edward responded.

Carlisle, his chest heaving up and down, covered in blood spoke first, "Are you willing to surrender?"

Aro hissed and spat at the ground, "_We_ are your superiors! You should bow down to us! Not rebel against us!" He stepped closer to us, and more disturbingly, towards me.

Then Emmett opened his mouth, "Well then maybbeeeee you shouldn't have come after us!" Sometimes, he could say the most ridiculous things.

Aro stared at the ground and then his eyes met mine, "Don't think this is over, young one." He turned to face Carlisle, "You may have bested us this time, but we will return."

"That would not be necessary if you allow us to continue with our lives naturally, Aro. Besides, you've seen us take you today, we'll take you again."

Aro sneered as he turned to make his leave. Yet, quick as a flash, his inhumanly fast speed had me his clutches. He was behind me, using me as a human shield.

"Put your shield up, Bella and I may let you live."

"No!" I screamed.

I felt his nail run across my throat and I could feel the blood trickling out, at the same time my skin was trying to repair itself. "I will not hesitate to kill you, Bella. Shield. Now!" My eyes fluttered to Edward as I reluctantly put up my shield. I opened my mind to Edward, willing him to hear me. _Five seconds Edward, and my shield goes down. You had best get in here in that time! _He nodded and I knew he heard me.

Aro called out to the others, his voice was frantic and hysteric, "You killed Renata, it only seems fair I have a replacement, don't you think?"

My family hissed back at them; and I had, in my mind, counted back from five to one. My shield faltered and Edward was at my side, pulling him from Aro's grasp. Before Aro realized what had happened, Marcus was at his throat.

Everyone froze and Aro looked into Marcus's eyes, bewildered.

Caius made like he was going to help, but he too fell in defeat, finally succumbing to his nightmares. The Children of the Moon had finally taken him, ripping at his arms and legs, and finally, severing his head from his body.

Marcus, a vengeful look to his face held tight to Aro's throat, and whispered, "You've caused enough disaster, Aro." He tightened his grasp on Aro's throat, "Yes, please—read every thought I've ever had, as they should be filled with all the hatred and disgust I have for you."

Aro's eyes widened, as he tried to break Marcus's hold.

"When I agreed to over throw the Romanian's with you, it was because you promised civility, you swore there would be no more devastation!" Marcus's voice roared throughout the clearing. "You murdered the love of my life- my mate. And why? So that I would continue staying with you, being your _pet? _No- you murdered the only thing I ever cared for in my entire existence, and for that, you shall suffer."

With those last words, Marcus bent down swiftly and took a huge chunk of Aro's throat out, knowing this would only cause him pain. "You shall endear pain before I end your life."

Next, Marcus tore at his left arm and threw it to the wolves. Sam grabbed the still moving limb and placed it in the fire.

"You shall watch as I tear you limb from limb and you shall watch as those limbs succumb to their demise in the torturous fire."

Each limb he tore, he passed to the wolves. Each limb was placed into the fire, popping and melting as the fire ate away at it.

Aro, now nothing but torso and head, looked up to Marcus and his eyes begged for release. They begged for some form of compassion.

Marcus hissed, "You shall receive no sympathy from me, old friend." He chuckled, an eerie sound and said, "No, no sympathy at all." With that, he pulled at Aro's head, dismembering it from its torso and threw the large, pale, blood covered chest to the wolves.

"Goodbye, old friend." Marcus whispered, and he leaned down to kiss the forehead of the man who killed his beloved. "May you rot in _hell!_" He approached the fire, and dropped it into the roaring fire. He then turned to Edward, gave him a curt nod, and disappeared into the trees.

I fell to the ground, exhausted and sobbing. Edward was at my side, holding me tightly. "It's over now Bella, it's all over. We're fine, love. We're going to be just fine."

The wolves broke out in a heart wrenching howl. Two of their own had fallen, their bodies slowly shifting back to human form. I leapt for Jake when I recognized one as Embry Call. My arms wrapped around Jake's neck, as he shuddered and howled. I later came to find that the other wolf who had fallen was just a child himself, his name was Brady, and he had been the lone wolf to come between Aro and I. As I did my best to comfort Jacob, I looked to see who was still there from my family. The Cullen's, although battered and bruised, were all present. As I began to look for my sisters, I screamed in horror to find that Kate was gone.

"KATE?!" I ran to Carmen, throwing my arms around her. Kate, in all her beauty and love, had fallen, never to return. As I looked at her severed body, I shivered and I immediately bent down, in hopes of bringing her back. Yet, Carmen wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, dear. It's okay. She wanted this." She said soothingly.

"No!" I screamed, "No! That… That… That's impossible!" I sputtered.

Edward came to my side and pulled me into his arms, "Love, she was a part of this world for hundreds of years. She was ready for today."

"But we can still save her!" I screamed.

Carlisle stepped forward, taking in the scene before him. "I'm afraid it would be difficult. And it would be much more painful than you can imagine- even more painful than being turned, Bella. Do you honestly wish that upon her- to relive that pain for a second time?" he asked me that calmly. I shook my head, burying my head in Edward's ripped shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

Irina was screaming and sobbing, "This is all my fault! My beautiful sister!" She cried, "It's all my fault!" It was true, this was her fault. But she never expected one of her own to fall. She looked at me, "Bella, I'm… so… sorry."

I reached down and pulled her into my embrace, "Shhh, I know Irina. I know. We'll get through this." I promised myself that my family wouldn't get hurt, and I let Kate down- she was my most trusted companion and friend. I clutched onto Irina, my sobs matching hers.

Tanya knelt before us, taking Irina from me and I stood up, searching for the one man I knew could make me feel better. Edward ran to me, pulling me tightly against him. Happiness expanded like an explosion inside me – so extreme, so violent that I wasn't sure I'd survive it. I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire. I wouldn't have noticed.

**A/N: Yo, so I'm like super sorry for taking SO long to update! Ugh! I sort of completely lost my beta and found a new one (who is AMAZING). EndlesslyWaiting- there are not enough words in the world to explain how freaking amazing you are! :) Anywho, as I say in the beginning, if my usage of SM's words bug you, I apologize. I use them because I feel they fit perfectly with the dialogue. I know, its not very original- please, don't hate! If you want REAL originality, go check out my new story, Fearless. EndlesslyWaiting helped me the entire way through the story (and yes, it's completed- so updates will be regular!) Here's a little taste of it:**

_He took a big bite of his steak and moaned. Drake literally moaned over my cooking! "Bella," he admonished, "If you continue to cook like this, I ain't never leaving."_

_"Well, my mother always did say the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach." I replied._

_He took another bite of his steak, chewed slowly, swallowed and then asked, "So you're after my heart, is it?"_

_The wine must have been getting to me because I replied, "Your heart, your lips, your body, whatever comes first."_

**Hpe to see you over there and reviewing the first chapter :) Oh, but please! Review here first :) haha, thanks! **

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	14. Oltremare

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I just borrowed some stuff.**

**Chapter Fourteen: _Oltremare_ as performed by _Ludovico Einaudi_**

As we continued to mourn the ones we lost, we begrudgingly set to work setting fires around the clearing. Placing the mangled bodies on the fire, a sickly sweet smell would enter the air. The wolves were cough a bit, some would whimper. Apparently, a dead vampire smelled just as bad a live one.

Gently, my sisters and I approached Kate's mangled body, gingerly picking up the pieces and laying them on a pile of dead wood to be set afire. Irina was still a mess, but she did what she could to help. Emmett and Edward poured gasoline onto the wood and Carlisle struck a match. Tanya, Kate, and Carmen surrounded me, my arms reaching out to hold them all, as we watched the flames take hold of her body. All but for Irina's, our sobbing had lightened. Eleazar offered to speak on Kate's behalf.

"Kate was a beautiful creature. Kind-hearted, open, and warm, she was ever welcoming new members into our family. Kate was the one who had turned us towards the idea of becoming vegetarians, and I will forever remember her for that. Kate was not unhappy in her lot, but she refused to be a monster of the night. Kate, not only beautiful, but strong, will forever be a part of our family, and always be in our un-beating hearts. From the deepest depths of my heart, I wish her luck and Godspeed into the next world. If ever one should be forgiven for her transgressions, it is her. You will be missed, dear sister." His voice was strong and comforting. My heart ached for Kate, and I pleaded with God to please allow her stay in His heaven. Irina was standing closest to me, her head on my shoulder, and my head on hers. I whispered soothing words, hoping to make her feel better. Then I felt a light nip on the hem of my shirt.

Jake had approached me, still in wolf form. I let go of Irina and bent down to wrap my arms around his thick neck and quickly pecked him on the snout. He sneezed in response, which of course made me smile. I brought his face to mine and I looked deep into his eyes before speaking.

"I will always love you Jacob Black. Don't you_ ever_ forget that." He began to whine, but I continued. "Don't cry for me Jake, take care of Charlie for me, and please, don't ever forget me." I kissed him on the crown of his head and stepped away, back into my fiancée's arms. Jake slowly left the clearing, head down, following his brothers.

I looked at Edward, "What do you think will happen to them?"

"Well, with us out of the way, their numbers will die down. They'll stop phasing and eventually go on about their lives as normal humans." He hesitated before continuing, "But the alpha and second in command may never stop phasing." My eyes searched Edward's, asking him silently to explain what that meant. "Bella…. Jake is second in command, he should have been alpha really. He may never stop phasing." It took a minute before I realized what that meant for Jake. He was literally frozen in time.

"We will ever see him again?" My voice was timid and trembling.

"Forever is a very long time to be around, love. We're bound to run into each other eventually." He smiled easily and pulled me closer to him. My family gathered around us and Emmett was the first one to speak.

A huge smile spread across his lips, "Guess things are gonna get a little boring around here, huh?"

Carlisle shook his head and smiled, "We won't be around to find out, Em. I think Forks has had enough of the supernatural world to last them a very long time."

I asked the one question that was on everyone's minds, "Do you think they'll come back? The Volturi?"

Edward huffed at this and called out into the trees, "Marcus!"

With that, a pale, somber man, covered in the blood of Aro, descended upon us.

Edward shushed us, "Easy guys. He wants to speak to us."

Marcus took a deep, unnecessary breath and began. "First of all, I am tremendously sorry for your loss." His voice was soft, and very deep. "I understand what it means to lose a loved one, as Aro had my mate murdered so I wouldn't leave the Brethren. I refused to show him the immense pain I was in, and over the years, that pain molded into hate and disgust. Again, I am very sorry."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Thank you Marcus, for your apology. However, I am unsure as to why you stand before us. Why aren't you half way to Italy by now?"

Marcus exhaled loudly, "I've come to strike a truce."

Emmett laughed, "You have got to be kidding! A truce? _Now?_" He was obviously angered by this, and I could see the anger manifesting in his eyes.

Carlisle looked at Emmett, "Easy son, let him speak." He nodded towards Marcus.

"Edward knows why things happened the way they did. Edward understands why I supported Aro and Caius in this god forsaken war. But you do not. And you deserve to know. I knew that Aro and Caius would not survive this war- I knew how strong your coven was, let alone the Denali's. The wolves only added to my assumption. To be quite honest, I was actually rather giddy about the prospect."

I smirked at the idea of this sullen man actually feeling giddy. I pictured his nearly translucent form dancing around in circles, a happy smile spread across his face. I nearly fell over in laughter. I stopped when I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Marcus continued, "And so, now that Aro and Caius are out of the way, a new Volturi will take order. I will have my most trust companions take lead, however Carlisle I am very interested to know if you know of any whom may be interested in the position?"

Carlisle smiled, "That I might. It would be nice to know that a new kind of leadership will take over. Will you continue as part of the elite?"

Marcus shook his head, "I feel… I feel it is time for me to…retire for lack of a better word. But as I still hold the most power, I am here to promise you that the Volturi will no longer come after you and your family- unless need be that is."

Carlisle bowed towards Marcus, "Of course. I doubt there will ever be a need, however I understand you need to uphold the laws of the Brethren. Thank you, Marcus for bestowing upon us this truce." He stepped forward and took Marcus's hand in a quick shake.

Edward looked at me, and whispered softly in my ear, "Everything is going to be just fine, love." He kissed my dirty, matted hair and then it hit me. A tidal wave of happiness blowing over me full of truth: I was with Edward. Forever. I began to smile.

As we made our way back to the house, I began to think of my wedding. Edward mentioned going to Vegas, he even said I could wear my old jeans. He truly was perfect. Alice shook me out of my revelry by tackling me to the ground and pinning me there. The others had already gone inside and although they could hear us, nobody came to check on us.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you love me or not?" She hissed. She truly was a frightening creature when need be.

"Of course I do. You know that." She let me back up and I dusted myself off.

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"

I froze, muttering, "Oh". I could see that I had seriously hurt her feelings, and I hurried to defend myself. "You know how I hate to make a big deal out of things. It was Edward's idea anyway."

"I don't care whose idea it was. How could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward, but not from you. I love you like you were my own sister."

"To me, Alice, you are my sister."

"Words!" she growled.

"Fine, you can come. There won't be much to see." She was still grimacing. "What?" I demanded.

"How much do you love me, Bella?"

"Why?"

She stared at me with pleading eyes, her long black eyebrows slanting up in the middle and pulling together, her lips trembling at the corners. It was heart-breaking expression.

"Please, please, please," she whispered. "Please, Bella, please – if you really love me … Please let me do your wedding."

"Aw, Alice!" I groaned, pulling away and standing up. "No! Don't do this to me."

"If you really, truly love me, Bella."

I folded my arms across my chest. "That is so unfair!"

"I'll bet Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally, though he'd never tell you that. And Esme – think what it would mean to her!"

I groaned. "I'd rather face the Volturi again, _alone_." I glared at her, as menacingly as possible

"I'll owe you for a decade."

"You'd owe me for a century!" I threw back at her.

Her eyes glowed. "Is that a yes?"

"No! I don't want to do this!"

"You won't have to do anything but walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister."

"Ugh! Ugh, ugh!"

"Please?" She started bouncing in place. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"I'll never, never ever forgive you for this, Alice."

"Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"That's not a yes!"

"But it will be," she sang.

"Edward!" I yelled, stalking out of the garage. "I know you're listening. Get out here." Alice was right behind me, still clapping.

"Thanks so much, Alice," Edward said acidly, coming from behind me. I turned to let him have it, but his expression was so worried and upset that I couldn't speak my complaints. I threw my arms around him instead, hiding my face, not wanting Alice to see how angry I really was.

"Vegas," Edward promised in my ear.

"Not a chance," Alice gloated. "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean," I grumbled at her. "He's trying to make me happy, unlike you."

"I'm trying to make you happy, too, Bella. It's just that I know better what will make you happy… in the long run. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday."

I sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived." Edward grabbed my hand and led me up to the bedroom.

"You should shower, maybe take a bath to relax." He said. He took both my hands in his and quickly kissed my lips. His eyes were piercing through mine.

"What?" I asked.

He answered my question with his own. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?"

If I could have blushed, I would have. I reciprocated his actions and placed my lips on his. Before he could truly respond, I pushed him away and strode into the bathroom. I turned the shower on, letting the water beat down on my sore body, washing away the caked on dirt, grime, and blood. As I watched it wash away, I was reminded of all that had happened in just a period of weeks. I was finally a vampire, I took on an army of ancients, and Edward had returned to me. Edward was finally mine.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Patting my face dry, I looked in the mirror, reminded of what Edward had said. _When will you ever see yourself clearly? _I took in my features, and found that my eyes were now golden much like his, and dark, lush lashes lined my lids. My hair was darker, still chestnut brown, but it seemed to have red flecks in it, allowing it to shine. I smiled in the mirror, seeing that my teeth were porcelain white, and perfectly straight. I ran my finger along the bottom row and gasped when I felt the skin break. A tiny pool of blood formed on my finger. _Damn, my teeth are really sharp. _I lifted my wet hair off my neck and looked for the crescent shaped scar. Fading fast, it reminded me of a waning moon. I stared at the beautiful woman with the golden eyes, looking for pieces of me. There _was_ something there in the shape of her lips – if you looked past the dizzying beauty, it was true that her upper lip was slightly out of balance, a bit too full to match the lower. Finding this familiar little flaw made me feel a tiny bit better. Maybe the rest of me was in there, too. I mumbled to myself, "Well, at least I'm pretty."

"Bella, you have _never_ been merely pretty." Edward had entered the bathroom quietly, undetected. He took me in his arms and looked at me, drinking me in. His lips captured mine and it was like he'd never kissed me – like this was our first kiss. He lips sucked and pulled at mine, his tongue slipped out and entered my mouth. I sighed in ecstasy. Surely I was in breach of the contract. I shouldn't be allowed to have this, too.

"Edward." I sighed. "I love you so much."

His eyes met mine and he smiled my favorite crooked grin and responded, "And I love you. More than you'll ever know."

**A/N: HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to my favoritist beta, _Endlesslywaiting_. You've been so amazing! :) We only have the epilogue left, so for those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning: thanks! For those of you who have reviewed over and over again: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For those of you who read and didn't review- shame on you! Please, take a moment. Say, "Good" or "bad"... I'll appreciate either. Thanks :) **

**I am still waiting for _Fearless_ to get validated on Twilighted. As I wait, I'd very much appreciate it if you'll checked out the story. Just go under my author info and click on the little link and read read read... :) Thanks dears!  
**


	15. My Love Epilogue

**_A_**/**N: See bottom. SM owns all.**

**Chapter Fifteen _Epilogue: My Love _as performed by _Sia. (_Of course in honor of the release of Eclipse, which I felt bombed, poo. Taylor Lautner was my reason for watching.. and he my friend is a VERY good reason to watch, hehe). **

_**Edward's POV**_

Butterflies. I actually had _butterflies_ in my stomach. As a century old vampire, I was astounded to realize that I could still have such a human reaction to this extraordinary day. The day that Bella Swan, my one true love, would become my wife. I smiled at myself in the mirror, straightening my bow tie. Alice had taken extra precautions finding the right tuxedo for me, and I couldn't be happier with what she chose. She found a vintage-inspired Salvatore Ferragamo. The jacket was a single breasted, wool-mohair blend, and featured a silk shawl lapel, reminiscent of an old smoking jacket I used to have (if anyone knew how much knowledge I actually attained on fashion over the years, I'm sure I would never hear the end of it. However, you cannot be related to Alice Cullen and not pick up a thing or two over the years). I wore it over a cream colored button up. It was a bit snug, but that only seemed to accentuate my shoulders and my chest. The trousers were also a simple, slim cut, with a single silk stripe going down each leg. I was tying my black Ferragamo shoes when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." My father, wearing a more modern black tux, and mother, dressed in an elegant cranberry red floor length gown, came in the room. With a smile, Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"Son, I am so proud of you." He words were kind and sincere. "I know you must be nervous. I'm even a little nervous. But you know that you and Bella were destined for this. You're going to do great."

Esme pulled me into her loving arms next, breathing a short "I love you" into my ear. I held her tighter to me.

I looked at Carlisle and took a deep breath. "Carlisle, I want you to know that… I… That this day would have never happened if you had never…" He nodded, knowing what I meant. "I know I haven't been the most acceptant or gracious about this way of life… I've been alone for so long, I was beginning to resent everything… And then Bella walked into my life and everything just fell into place. I understand now why I'm still here. I was born for Isabella Swan, just a century too early. However, you made it possible for me to be with her. Thank you." I pulled him into a hug and he slapped my back, trying to keep things as manly as possible.

Esme looked as if she was about to cry. I addressed her next. "Esme, you have been my mother and my friend for so many years. Your warm, loving smile has helped me deal with my pain and discomfort. You made my life bearable, pushing me to find someone I could spend all of eternity with. Thank you for showing me what love truly is, and by doing that, allowing me to truly love Bella like you love Carlisle." I pulled her into my arms, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She beamed with happiness.

Esme took a step back, holding on to my arms. "Edward, darling, all my life I have wanted nothing more than to see you finally happy. When Rose was brought into our lives, I thought that maybe… Maybe you would find happiness. It broke my heart when I realized she was not the one for you. But when Bella came around… I just knew it."

"How could you possibly know?" I asked.

"I'm a mother Edward, and mothers always know." She said with a smile and a wink. "Come Carlisle, it's almost time for our son to get married." Together, they left arm in arm. I smiled to myself, thinking that would be me and my Bella in just a few short moments. I took one last fleeting glance in the mirror and made my way downstairs.

The butterflies again began to assault me. Alice had decorated the entire house for the occasion. It would be a small ceremony, just my family, the Denali's, and some of the wolves were attending. Alice had hung white and cranberry red Chinese lanterns in the backyard where the ceremony would take place, and several white chairs were set out. The guests had taken their seats, and Jasper, Emmett, and I had taken our spots at the altar. Irina and Tanya had agreed to play the violin for us, and as soon as Pachabelle's Canon began, the butterflies soared up into my throat. Rosalie was first, wearing a knee-length cranberry dress, with a satin waist and capped sleeves. Alice followed behind, adorned in the same color. Her shoulders were bare, as the dress had a sweetheart neckline, and ruched bust. The wedding march began and I felt a wave of calm soothe me. I looked at Jasper who gave me a sly grin and I smiled back. Carlisle had been kind enough to agree in giving Bella away. As much as she wanted Charlie there, she knew it would still be too dangerous. When Bella stepped into my view, it was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. Her chestnut brown hair seemed to be sparkling as it fell in loose waves framing her exquisite face. Her eyes were golden and her cheeks slightly pink, probably due to the make- up Alice had applied. It reminded me of the old Bella, when she used to blush at everything. Her dress was… breathtaking. The gown screamed vintage, as it was lace with a scallop trimmed straight neckline. The bodice was of empire design, and heavily adorned with beaded lace, crystals, rhinestones, and pearls. It trumpeted out at the bottom, completing the look. Bella was a vision. Slowly, Carlisle walked her to me, took her hand in a symbol as old as the world, and placed it in mine. I touched the cool miracle of her skin, and I was home.

Eleazar began the ceremony and I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You are so beautiful, love."

She smiled back at me, her eyes triumphant.

Eleazar asked if we were ready with the vows, and I nodded. I took my love's hands in mine, and looked deep into her beautiful eyes before I began.

"I don't love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz or arrow of carnations that propagate fire. I love you as certain dark things are loved, secretly, between the shadow and the soul. I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom and carries hidden within itself the light of those flowers. And thanks to your love, darkly in my body lives the dense fragrance that rises from the earth. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I breath it is your chest that rises. I was made to love you, my dear Isabella."

Her eyes were brimmed with venomous tears that would never fall, and I gave her a small, crooked grin. She took a deep breath, and I swear I saw her blush, and began her own vows.

"My dearest Edward, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner, and I will be yours."

I sighed, in pure content, knowing that our love would be strong enough to conquer all. We exchanged rings and the second Eleazar pronounced us husband and wife, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all that I had. All the passion, love, desire, adoration, and devotion I had for her, was poured into that kiss. She responded, wrapping her hand around my neck and pulling me tighter. As the clapping and catcalling died down, we separated, smiles as wide as possibly could be spread on our faces, we marched down the aisle, hand in hand, as husband and wife.

We reached the end of the aisle, she turned to face me. She took both my hands in hers, and drew them up to her face and kissed each one. "I forever love you, Edward Cullen."

I brought my face to hers and whispered against her lips, "And I love you Isabella Cullen, always and forever."

**A/N: Wow. It's come to an end. Like, for real. This is it. This story did everything I had wanted it to, with the help of two fantastic betas, _Kikithebookworm_ and _Endlesslywaiting. _**

**_Kikithebookworm: _I don't know if you're still out there, but I do hope that you're okay. I'm sad that we didn't get to finish this together, but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for pushing me and urging me to continue and truly use my passion throughout this story. **

**_Endlesslywaiting: _Babe, you came from way out in left field and I can not thank you enough for stepping up to bat. You helped me tremendously in getting this story finished when I was just about to give up on it. Without you, this would be complete. So, thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**For all my constant reviewers, I honestly can not tell you how much you got me through this story. The constant push and need to read more kept me writing. And kept me pushing to give you more and give you something better. **

**As much as this story was for my readers, it was also for me. It did exactly what I wanted it to- Got me through a year in China. It took me nearly a year to write, rewrite, review, and edit to get everything the way I wanted it. I feel it ended perfectly- albeit sadly for some. I am so happy that SM allowed us to use the characters and her plot line to develop our own ideas and dreams into something that others could see as well. **

**For those would-be writers: all it takes is a dream. Write it down. Elaborate. Beta. Post. I promise- it's completely worth it. **

**Finally, as I mentioned before, I have another story posted on Fanfic. I was in the process of Twilighting it, but I apparently have punctuation issues... and frankly, not enough spare time to fix it. So, please venture of to and read _Fearless. _I'm posting ever so slowly as I go, but I know that you'll love it :) Just keep an open mind of course ;)**

**That's all from me, my loves. I hope to hear from you all. Thanks again for everything.**

**xoxoxoxoxooxox**

**brandinm05**


End file.
